Hermione et les garçons
by petitefleurdautomne
Summary: Quand Hermione devient chanteuse dans un groupe de 4 garçons tous très différents les uns des autres, les cœurs s'emballent : découvrez ma nouvelle fic "Hermione et les garçons" - j'aurais du l'appeler le "miel et les abeilles" d'ailleurs...
1. Groupe recherche chanteur

**Voici une nouvelle fic avec Hermione et tous ses amis d'Harry Potter : pour changer de mes fics médiévales, celle-ci se déroule dans l'époque actuelle, sans magie… Bonne lecture !**

_**Les personnages : **_

_**Hermione Granger : étudiante en droit, 18 ans, cheveux châtains et ondulés, yeux noisette, chant – réservée et timide – élevée dans une éducation stricte par une famille riche.**_

_** Ronald Weasley : étudiant en informatique, 20 ans, basse, roux avec des taches de rousseur, plutôt costaud, assez grand – sympa, ouvert et chaleureux.**_

_** Neville Londubat : étudiant en arts, 20 ans, châtain, plutôt rondouillard, guitare – réservé, timide et étourdi.**_

_** Drago Malefoy : ex-glandeur à la fac d'histoire, petits boulots divers, dont barman dans un bar, 22 ans, batterie, cheveux blonds et longs, grand et fin – très à l'aise, grand gueule, fêtard.**_

_** Harry Potter : étudiant en dentaire, 21 ans, des lunettes, brun, cheveux raides bien coiffé et chic, clavier – distingué, cultivé, élégant.**_

**chapitre 1 : Groupe recherche chanteur**

_"Recherchons un chanteur ou une chanteuse_

_pour intégrer notre groupe de musiciens_

_connaissances en musique - solfège requises._

_Pas sérieux s'abstenir_

_contacter le 06-…(soirée)"_

C'est en attendant le début d'un de ses cours qu'Hermione Granger avait parcouru machinalement les petites annonces accrochées sur le grand panneau de liège dans le couloir de la fac. L'année scolaire venait de commencer il y avait de ça quelques semaines et elle s'était enfin habituée à se retrouver loin de sa famille, qui habitait près d'Orléans, pour étudier le droit à la faculté de Paris. La première semaine avait été la plus dure : le bruit, le monde, elle qui habitait un grand manoir en pleine campagne, avec un grand terrain et de l'espace, le manque de place dans son petit appartement et dans le métro qui l'amenait à la fac, tout ça était déprimant. Mais finalement, c'était un poids qui s'ôtait de ne plus subir les règles strictes qui s'appliquaient chez ses parents : ici, elle mangeait quand elle le souhaitait, assise en tailleur devant la télé, à regarder des séries télés qu'elle n'avait jamais vues avant et qu'elle découvrait …

"Recherchons chanteur ou chanteuse…"

Le regard d'Hermione revint se fixer sur la petite annonce. Elle avait arrêté les cours de solfège et de chant en première, trouvant que la quantité de travail à effectuer pour obtenir le bac avec mention dans son lycée privé (mention très bien qu'elle avait obtenu sans problème) était trop élevée pour être compatible avec les leçons qui demandaient trop de temps. Mais elle les regrettait … Elle aimait ça, chanter. Son professeur de chant, M. Dumbledore, était passionné même si il était très rigoureux, et il avait su tirer le meilleur de sa voix. Elle le regrettait, mais avait appris que depuis un an, il avait levé le pied et ne donnait plus que des cours avec parcimonie, ayant eu une petite attaque cardiaque qui aurait pu être plus grave si les secours n'avaient pas été appelés très vite.

Mais maintenant qu'elle était sur Paris et qu'elle avait plus de temps, ses cours étant peu nombreux et la charge de travail moins importante que prévue, comparée à l'année dernière, elle pouvait peut être s'y remettre… Elle détacha machinalement le numéro de téléphone qu'elle fourra dans une poche de son pantalon, et comme le professeur d'anglais arrivait et ouvrait la porte de la salle, elle suivit les autres étudiants.

Ce ne fut que le surlendemain soir, voulant faire une lessive et vidant les poches du pantalon, qu'elle retrouva le petit papier avec le numéro de téléphone. Elle n'y avait pas songé depuis. Après avoir lancé la machine, elle se servit un thé, s'assit sur la banquette de son clic-clac, et tout en buvant à petites gorgées, contemplait le numéro. La tasse finit, elle la posa sur la petite table à coté, et prit son téléphone portable. Ce fut à la cinquième tonalité, au moment où elle allait raccrocher qu'une voix masculine lui répondit :

\- Allo ?

\- …

\- Allo ?

\- Oui, bonsoir, excusez-moi de vous déranger, je téléphonais pour le groupe de musique, vous cherchez toujours quelqu'un pour chanter ?

\- Ah, oui, effectivement, nous n'avons encore trouvé personne qui nous convenait. Vous seriez intéressée ?

\- Oui.

\- Et bien, il faut voir, faire un essai : vous seriez disponible, euh attendez… demain soir vers 18h30 ?

\- Oui.

\- Et bien d'accord, rendez-vous au 8, impasse des épinettes, vous notez ? C'est un peu dur à trouver : vous longez la rue de l'Abbaye, près du Boulevard du Général Leclerc, et juste après le numéro 57, vous verrez il y a une petite ruelle, c'est l'impasse des épinettes : vous allez au bout, il y a une rangée de vieux hangars, des anciennes usines désaffectées, vous les suivez et c'est celui du bout. C'est là qu'on répète. Vous avez noté ?

\- Oui, oui.

\- Si vous êtes perdue, donnez un coup de fil sur mon portable.

\- D'accord, merci.

\- A demain soir alors, bonsoir.

\- Bonsoir.

Hermione raccrocha, perplexe : un vieux hangar ? C'était louche, mais bon, on était que début octobre, à 18h30, il faisait encore jour. Ce n'était pas dans son quartier, mais elle connaissait un peu le coin, du moins le Boulevard du Général Leclerc.

\- Salut les gars, on a une chanteuse potentielle qui vient faire un essai ce soir, dit Ron en entrant dans le "local de répétition", nom bien ronflant pour un vieux hangar froid et poussiéreux, mais qui leur rendait bien service : il faut dire que le propriétaire leur prêtait bien gracieusement car son petit-fils était une connaissance de Ron. Ils avaient eu juste à nettoyer, ce qui leur avait pris pas mal de temps, et trouver 2 petits poêles à pétrole pour l'hiver, toutes les prises électriques fonctionnant étant occupées par les haut-parleurs, amplis et instruments de musique…

\- Encore une fille super bien gaulée, et qui saura pas nous lire les 3 premières notes de la partition la plus simple ! Juste parce qu'elle est mignonne, elle se figurera qu'elle peut faire partie d'un groupe ! Laisse-moi rire ! répondit Harry.

\- Celle de la dernière fois était plutôt pas mal, rit Drago. Rappelle-toi ses lèvres charnues et son décolleté !

\- Surtout le décolleté, on te connaît ! murmura Harry l'air sévère, enfin espérons que celle-là saura au moins aligner quelques notes justes.

\- Bon, en attendant, on s'y met, dit Neville qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là. Il parlait peu et juste quand c'était nécessaire.

\- Oui, Neville a raison, dit Ron, autant bosser à fond, quand on aura notre chanteur, on aura au moins les partitions finies pour préparer notre premier concert. Ne perdons pas de temps.

Et sur ce, les quatre garçons commencèrent à répéter ...


	2. Bienvenue dans le groupe

**Quelques remarques :**

_**1 - cette fic est une vieille fic, mais j'ai un chapitre à terminer et je proposerai en plus plusieurs fins alternatives…**_

_**2 - J'ai mis des lunettes à Hermione, mais c'est pour rendre le personnage encore plus décalé**_

_**3 - Je n'y connais pas grand-chose en musique : soyez indulgent si vous vous y connaissez et n'hésitez pas à me suggérer des corrections !**_

_**Bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre !**_

xxx

**Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue dans le groupe**

Hermione avait cherché longtemps la rue de l'Abbaye. Heureusement, elle avait une demi-heure d'avance. Une fois la rue dénichée, ce fut sans peine qu'elle trouva l'impasse, où elle n'était pas sûre que serait passée une voiture tellement elle était étroite. Puis elle s'avança vers les hangars, exactement comme l'interlocuteur du téléphone les lui avait décrit. Elle ne vit pas de numéros mais se laissa guider par les sons qu'elle entendait en sourdine depuis le fond de l'impasse.

Quand elle arriva à la source du bruit, devant la porte, elle fronça les sourcils :

"Groupe de musiciens" disait l'annonce. Jamais elle ne s'était posé la question de savoir de quelle genre de musique il s'agissait : dans sa tête, c'était du classique, et ce qu'elle entendait là, c'était … du rock !

Elle sourit intérieurement : elle n'avait rien à faire là !

Elle s'apprêtait à repartir quand soudain elle vit la porte s'ouvrir et un jeune homme roux, à l'air sympathique, en sortir :

\- Ah, bonsoir ! Vous devez être la personne qui m'a appelé hier soir : je sortais justement pour voir si je vous voyais ; je sais que c'est difficile à trouver ! Il fallait entrer, c'était ouvert ! Venez ! dit Ron chaleureusement.

Hermione recula :

\- Non, non ! Je … il y a erreur, je … je me suis trompée, désolée !

\- Je ne comprends pas : ce n'est pas vous qui venez faire un essai pour être chanteuse dans notre groupe ? Je reconnais votre voix pourtant !

\- Si c'est moi mais …

\- Vous savez lire une partition simple ?

\- Oui…

\- Bon ben si vous vous savez lire une partition simple en chantant juste, c'est tout ce qu'on vous demande. Vous savez, ça fait presque un an qu'on cherche quelqu'un, on commençait à désespérer! Venez, entrez.

Hermione ne savait que faire : bêtement, elle le suivit au fond du couloir ; devant une deuxième porte, elle distingua le martèlement d'une batterie, le grattement aiguë d'une guitare et le son mélodieux d'un piano, qui s'accordait tous trois harmonieusement.

Ron ouvrit, et galant, la laissa entrer : le volume sonore, sans être insupportable ou douloureux, était puissant et l'envahit toute entière : il s'agissait d'une balade sur un tempo assez lent. La musique la saisit et l'envahit entièrement. C'était différent de ce qu'elle connaissait, mais c'était beau.

Balayant la pièce du regard, elle vit qu'il s'agissait de trois jeunes hommes : au clavier, un jeune homme brun avec des lunettes, distingué et élégant semblait jouer méthodiquement et avec application. A la guitare, un jeune homme châtain aux cheveux ébouriffés jouait distraitement, comme si il était ailleurs. A la batterie, un jeune homme mince aux longs cheveux, si blonds qu'ils semblaient décolorés, l'air décontracté, marquait la mesure avec des hochements de tête enjoués. Ron et elle attendirent que le morceau se termine : ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'ils la remarquèrent.

" Bon sang, ce qu'elle a l'air nunuche, se dit Drago, qu'est-ce que c'est que cet engin ? "

" Elle veut essayer de faire partie du groupe ? C'est pas gagné !" se dit Harry.

Quant à Neville, comme à son habitude, il ne pensait rien, il attendait d'entendre, n'ayant aucun préjugé.

Ce qu'ils voyaient n'était effectivement pas flatteur pour Hermione : une jeune fille plutôt mince, les cheveux châtains strictement tirés en arrière en un épais chignon, des lunettes dont la monture lui donnait un air très sévère, pas maquillée, le teint pâle, et surtout dont les vêtements ne la mettaient pas du tout en valeur, une jupe droite grise en dessous du genou, des collants épais foncés, des mocassins, un duffle-coat marron qui laissait voir un pull à col roulé gris lui aussi …

\- Bon, voilà la personne qui doit faire l'essai pour le groupe, coupa Ron, mettant fin aux pensées de ses camarades.

\- Bonsoir, salua timidement Hermione.

\- Salut ! Bonsoir ! se mêlèrent les voix des 3 garçons.

\- Je ne vous ai même pas demandé votre prénom ?

\- Hermione.

\- Bon, alors Hermione, je vais vous donner une partition, vous prenez le temps de la lire et de l'étudier un peu, puis vous la chantez a capella. Ensuite, je vous en donnerai une autre, et cette fois, on fera un essai en vous accompagnant. Ça vous va ?

\- Oui. Mais … j'ai voulu vous prévenir tout à l'heure, j'ai une formation classique... Je n'ai jamais chanté de musique moderne…

\- Ah ! C'est vrai qu'on avait rien précisé sur l'annonce, jusque-là, tous ceux qui étaient venus pensaient bien que c'était du moderne, donc on s'est pas posé la question ! Désolé ! fit Ron regardant ses camarades et se grattant la tête l'air penaud, mais vous pouvez quand même faire un essai, histoire de ne pas être venue pour rien ! Après tout, la musique se lit de la même façon que ça soit du rock ou du classique, c'est juste l'interprétation qui compte.

\- Oui, approuva Hermione, bien d'accord sur ce point.

Il fouilla dans un tas de partitions posées sur une étagère accrochée au mur, et lui en tendit une, courte de trois pages.

Elle la saisit commençant à la regarder : simplissime, en sol majeur, une ballade à 2 temps, aucune variation, ni changement de tempo, du basique.

\- Asseyez-vous, proposa courtoisement Neville, poussant un tabouret vers elle, vous serez mieux pour la lire.

\- Pas la peine, je suis prête. Je préfère chanter debout.

\- Elle a eu le temps de la déchiffrer ? siffla Drago admiratif.

\- Je vous donne le la ? coupa Harry, tendant déjà la main vers son clavier.

Hermione sourit :

\- Il est là-dedans ! sourit-elle amusée en désignant sa tempe de son index — Hermione avait la chance d'avoir l'oreille absolue - et sans plus attendre, parce qu'elle était impatiente de rechanter après si longtemps, même si c'était une mélodie très simple, elle prit son inspiration, correctement remarqua Harry, qui avait été au conservatoire et avait quelques notions.

Elle lança les premières notes : le son était si pur, les notes si justes, le timbre si particulier que les quatre garçons, restèrent bouche bée, suspendus aux lèvres de Hermione, du début jusqu'à la fin : Hermione, sans aucun effort visible déploya les décibels aux moments corrects, alors même que les notations dynamiques n'étaient pas écrits sur la partition.

Sa voix s'étendit et parut mourir à la fin de la chanson, en restant aussi intense.

\- Et ben alors ! C'était superbe, déclara Ron admiratif.

Neville ne dit rien et approuva d'un hochement de tête.

\- Oui, c'était magnifique, juste, en place, le rythme était respecté, approuva Harry.

\- Je demande à faire un essai avec les instruments, moi, intervint Drago.

\- Tu n'as pas aimé ? demanda Ron vivement.

\- Si mais on est un groupe de rock, je vous rappelle ! Je ne suis pas sûr que son style convienne à nos chansons.

\- On peut essayer, mais je suis sûr du contraire, dit Ron.

\- Je suis d'accord, c'est justement son timbre si décalé, qui rendra notre groupe particulier et pas comme les autres, après ça sera à nous d'adapter les textes, ajouta Harry

\- Bon voilà une autre partition, voyons ce que ça donne avec les instruments et un micro.

Elle étudia avec soin la partition.

\- Voulez-vous entendre l'accompagnement seul d'abord ?

\- Non, dites-moi simplement quel tempo je dois suivre et précisez moi la dynamique.

\- pour celle-là c'est plutôt forte partout, sauf la première et la dernière strophe où c'est piano. dit Harry. Pour le tempo, suivez la batterie.

\- Bon tout le monde est prêt ?

Chacun regagna sa place, Ron brancha un micro, fit un essai et le tendit à Hermione, puis prenant sa basse, il se mit en place.

\- Et 1, 2 .. Et 1, 2, 3, 4 …

L'intro démarra, assez douce, et Hermione commença à chanter.

Quand la musique fut forte, la voix de Hermione s'éleva sans peine au-dessus des instruments, bien audible et claire, mais s'accordant parfaitement avec eux: Comme l'avait fait remarquer Harry, c'était un mélange inhabituel mais harmonieux et saisissant. La voix de Hermione était pure et transmettait l'émotion du texte si parfaitement que chaque membre du groupe prit plaisir à jouer comme jamais auparavant.

Quand la chanson se termina, Hermione était à peine essoufflée malgré le l'accélération crescendo de la fin, et les notes quasi continues.

\- Superbe ! applaudit Ron admiratif, faisant rougir Hermione, qui estimait pourtant sa prestation moyenne : si son prof de chant l'avait entendue, elle aurait surement eu des critiques !

\- Je l'avais dit, dit Harry nonchalamment en applaudissant également.

\- Alors, t'es convaincu, Drago ?

\- Ouaih, j'avoue que ça rendait bien.

\- Bon alors on est OK ? Hermione est la chanteuse du groupe ? Qui est contre ?

Personne ne leva la main.

\- Bon c'est décidé alors. Bienvenue dans le groupe.

\- Mais, je … Hermione recula d'un pas, n'imaginant pas un accueil si rapide.

Elle se sentait mal maintenant, autant tout à l'heure, elle avait pris plaisir à la musique, perdant ses pensées dans son interprétation, autant maintenant elle se sentait gênée, entourée de ces quatre garçons, n'ayant pas l'habitude, sa famille ne comportant que des filles, deux plus vieilles et deux plus jeunes, et n'ayant fréquentée que des écoles pour filles jusque-là.

\- Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? Franchement, vous surpassez largement toutes les personnes qu'on a entendues jusque-là.

\- Et vous nous rendrez service, ça fait un an qu'on attend pour enfin se lancer dans des petits concerts.

\- Des concerts ? Mais …

\- Enfin on n'y est pas encore, il faut d'abord qu'on répète les chants et qu'on revoie les textes pour les adapter à vous : ils étaient plutôt écrits pour un mec.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre…

\- Vraiment ? demanda Ron, pourtant vous seriez parfaite.

\- Bon, et bien, c'est d'accord… Hermione avait toujours eu du mal à dire non aux gens, et puisqu'ils pensaient qu'elle convenait…

\- Super, alors, maintenant que vous faites du groupe officiellement, je pense … qu'on peut se tutoyer, ça te convient, Hermione ?

\- Oui, dit Hermione souriant.

Le vouvoiement la gênait, dans sa famille, ses parents se vouvoyaient, et elle devait vouvoyer ses parents ce qu'elle avait toujours trouvé ridicule. Cela mettait de la distance entre eux.

D'un seul coup, elle se sentit plus proche des garçons.

\- Donc moi, c'est Ron, lui Neville …

Elle lui tendit la main.

\- Harry … et Drago … On t'expliquera plus en détail à la prochaine répét' comment on fonctionne : en général, c'est souvent Neville ou moi qui écrivons les textes, et Harry, Neville ou moi, parfois à plusieurs qui écrivons la musique. Mais rien ne t'empêchera de nous proposer des choses si tu veux, OK ? Euh, quoi d'autre ?

\- On répète en général trois fois dans la semaine, ajouta Harry : deux fois en soirée, mardi et jeudi et une fois le samedi, si tu ne peux pas venir, c'est pas un souci, tu n'as pas à prévenir, par exemple Drago avec son boulot, il a des horaires variables, donc il peut jamais savoir trop à l'avance. Donc tu viens quand tu peux, mais ça serait bien au moins deux fois par semaine. En général, on s'arrange quand même pour faire une répèt' tous ensemble par semaine, le jeudi soir.

\- Il faudra lui faire un double des clés des deux portes, ajouta Drago, je m'en occupe.

\- Bien pensé…

\- Et lui acheter un micro un peu mieux, celui-ci était bien pour les essais, mais maintenant …ajouta Neville

\- Oui. Donc, la prochaine répète est samedi à neuf heures, tu peux être là ?

\- Oui.

Hermione songeait déjà qu'il faudrait qu'elle invente des excuses à sa mère, comme une charge de travail trop élevée, ou un changement d'emploi du temps et des cours le samedi matin.

\- Bon il nous reste un peu de temps pour répéter quand même, ajouta Neville, on peut continuer un peu ?

Ils travaillèrent encore une demi-heure, à revoir les deux partitions que Hermione avaient déjà chantées une fois, puis la répèt' terminée, se séparèrent, Drago était pressé, il travaillait juste après : Hermione le vit sortir sa moto d'un petit garage situé en face, coiffer son casque et après l'avoir démarré il partit en vrombissant.

\- Ah, dit Ron, j'ai oublié de te donner quelques partitions pour que tu commences à les étudier : si tu peux te faire des photocopies, ça serait parfait.

\- Pas de problème.

Ron retourna les lui chercher puis lui tendit.

\- Donc à samedi ?

\- A samedi. Bonne soirée.

\- Ah, en général, on trouve toujours de la place rue de l'Abbaye, je pense que c'est là que tu dois être garée ?

Hermione n'osa pas avouer à Ron qu'elle n'avait pas de voiture et encore moins le permis, et après avoir salué les garçons qui se séparaient aussi, elle redescendit la rue vers la station de métro la plus proche...


	3. Premières répètes

**Chapitre 3 : Premières répètes**

Le samedi matin, Hermione se rendit au local de répétition, elle avait lu les partitions, très simples pour elle, et s'était même permise de noter ici ou là quelques petites modifications au crayon de papier qu'elle proposerait aux garçons : ces modifications ne pourraient qu'améliorer les chants, pensa-t-elle en se les répétant mentalement.

Effectivement, les garçons furent tout à fait d'accord :

\- J'aurais dû y penser, murmura Harry, qui avait écrit l'une d'elles, comment j'ai pu ne pas y penser !

Ils répétèrent jusqu'à 11h30, puis s'arrêtèrent :

\- Avant de nous séparer, on va arroser la venue de Hermione dans le groupe, déclara Drago joyeux, regardez ce que le patron m'a filé ! Et il sortit de son sac à dos posé dans un coin une bouteille de whisky de vingt ans d'âge.

\- Ouah, trop sympa ton patron !

\- Ouaih, en remerciement des heures sup de cette semaine !

\- Bon, on y goûte ?

Ron sortit des gobelets d'un placard accroché au mur, et Drago fit la tournée : quand il tendit un verre à Hermione celle-ci refusa poliment :

\- Non, merci …

\- Ah, non ? T'en veux pas ?

\- Non, c'est que …j'ai pas l'habitude …

\- T'inquiète pas, si t'es pintée, t'auras qu'à coucher là !

\- Euh …

\- Il te charrie Hermione, laisse tomber, dit Ron souriant

\- Non, mais sérieux, même pas une gorgée symbolique … Tu sais, t'en boiras pas tous les jours du whisky comme ça !

Hermione se retint de lui dire que dans la cave de son père, il y avait des vins d'une valeur sûrement dix ou vingt fois supérieure à celle de ce whisky mais se contenta de répondre :

\- Bon d'accord !

Ils trinquèrent :

\- A Hermione !

\- A notre futur succès !

\- A nous !

Hermione trempa les lèvres et but une gorgée rapidement : ce serait plus facile, pensait-elle si elle avalait d'un coup. Grosse erreur, le liquide fort lui brûla la gorge et l'œsophage, et elle manqua s'étrangler, devint rouge et toussa violement.

\- Ça va ? murmura Ron prévenant, en lui tapotant dans le dos.

\- C'est le métier qui rentre ! dit Drago voyant que tout rentrait dans l'ordre.

\- Je suis désolée je n'ai pas l'habitude, je vous l'ai dit, murmura Hermione confuse.

\- Bah, c'est pas grave, si tu t'étais évanouie, Drago en aurait surement profité pour te faire du bouche-à-bouche ! rit Harry.

\- La réputation qu'il me fait, lui ! J'y crois pas !

\- Si proche de la réalité ! sourit Neville.

Elles ils rirent tous, Hermione soulagée, se jurant intérieurement qu'elle ne toucherait plus jamais à une goutte d'alcool.

Les répètes continuaient et s'enchaînaient : Hermione les appréciait car entre son travail de la fac et ses cours, elle aurait eu trop de temps libre, et puis, elle reprenait goût au chant, même si ce n'était pas du classique, c'était une autre vision, un autre aspect de la musique : elle voyait ça comme un enrichissement…

Souvent, en fin de répétition, coincé par les horaires de son boulot, Drago devait partir, mais ils continuaient tous les quatre. Ils regardaient surtout les chansons non terminées en cours de composition que proposaient les trois garçons. Hermione apportait son avis quand il était nécessaire sur la musique et non les paroles.

Novembre arrivait, le temps se gâtait : les jours de pluie se succédaient et Hermione malgré son imperméable et son parapluie arrivait trempée au local. Jusque-là, elle avait réussi à préserver sa voix d'une laryngite !

Un mardi soir, le temps était vraiment catastrophique lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Drago était déjà parti. Hermione remonta la rue de l'abbaye puis commençait à remonter le Boulevard Leclerc en direction de la station de métro, le bas de son pantalon de velours déjà trempé, luttant contre le vent qui s'engouffrait dans son cou, et plissant les yeux pour voir son chemin entre la pluie qui tombait raide sur son parapluie, quand elle entendit une voiture venir ralentir à ses côtés et une vitre s'ouvrir.

Dans la pénombre de la rue, elle distingua Ron au volant d'une ZX grise : il alluma ses warning.

\- Hermione, tu es garée si loin que ça, tu aurais dû le dire, je t'aurais déposée, tu n'as pas trouvée de place rue de l'Abbaye, ça m'étonne ?

\- Non, je … je suis à pied, ne t'inquiète pas …

\- Ta voiture est au garage ? Fallait le dire, je t'aurais ramenée chez toi !

\- Non, je … je n'ai pas de voiture, je n'ai pas le permis de conduire ! avoua enfin Hermione.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt, tout ce temps tu rentrais à pied ?

\- Non, en métro, la station est au bout du boulevard.

\- En plus t'as encore le métro à prendre ! Laisse tomber, grimpe, j'te ramène.

\- Mais …

\- Grimpe, vite, je gène la circulation !

Hermione obéit, s'assit et mit sa ceinture.

\- T'habites où ?

\- Rue des Moissons…

\- Ouaih, je vois où c'est ! Mais franchement, Hermione, on pouvait te déposer chez toi le soir, c'est pas près d'ici, ce quartier, tu mets combien de temps pour rentrer chez toi ?

\- Trois quarts d'heure, avoua Hermione

\- C'est n'importe quoi, en un quart d'heure, je t'aurai ramené. T'aurais gagné une demi-heure ! Ecoute, pour les autres répètes on te ramènera chacun son tour, d'accord ?

\- Il ne faut pas vous sentir obligés !

\- Tu parles, c'est normal. T'inquiète pas !

\- Voilà, c'est là, dit Hermione désignant son immeuble du doigt quand ils furent arrivés.

Il la déposa juste devant :

\- A jeudi !

\- Merci encore, bonne soirée et à jeudi.

Claquant la porte, elle le vit faire signe de la main et lui répondit avec un sourire, puis rentra vite chez elle au chaud …

\- Si ma mère savait que je suis montée dans la voiture d'un garçon, je me demande ce qu'elle dirait … pensa Hermione songeuse.

Puis elle sourit :

\- Je suis bête, après tout, on ne faisait rien de mal…

Et elle fila vite se préparer à manger distraitement, tout en relisant ses notes de cours de droit pénal pour le lendemain.


	4. un tour en moto

_**Je suis loin d'être une fan des Dramiones, mais bon une fic n'est pas coutume ! Bonne lecture !**_

**Chapitre 4 : un tour en moto**

Le jeudi, Ron ne semblait pas avoir reparlé de l'incident de mardi aux autres, mais à la fin de la répète, juste avant de se séparer, il dit à Hermione :

\- Au fait, j'avais oublié, j'ai demandé aux autres si ils sont OK pour te raccompagner chacun leur tour chez toi, surtout le soir, et pas de problème. Le samedi, ça sera plutôt Drago, parce qu'il habite le plus près de chez toi, et qu'il ne bosse pas avant samedi soir.

\- Ouaih, pense à mettre un futal, parce qu'à moto, la jupe, ça le fait pas ! sourit Drago en regardant la jupe plissée bleue marine d'Hermione.

Hermione baissa la tête vers sa jupe, puis la releva : plutôt mourir que de monter sur une moto, en plus derrière un garçon, et surtout derrière Drago pensa-t-elle. C'était celui des quatre garçons qui la mettait le plus mal à l'aise, toujours avec des vannes de cul à deux balles ou des allusions douteuses.

\- Non, non, le samedi, ça va ! Je peux rentrer en métro, j'ai le temps !

\- C'est idiot, j'habite à quelques rues, ça me gêne vraiment pas … A moins que t'aies peur de monter en moto ! Drago rit d'un air moqueur.

Hermione rougit : il avait vu juste.

\- Surtout derrière toi, t'es un vrai danger public ! reprocha Neville, détournant habilement le regard pesant de Drago.

\- Tu peux parler, espèce d'escargot, avec ta vieille 4L, tu fais du deux à l'heure ! A ce train-là, Hermione pourra espérer être rentrée pour minuit chez elle ! Elle irait plus vite à pied !

\- Eh là vous deux, c'est pas fini, un peu ! râla Harry.

\- Bon enfin Hermione, c'est comme tu veux, j'aurai un deuxième casque si tu changes d'avis, allez j'y vais, je vais être en retard …

Hermione hésita jusqu'au dernier moment pour savoir si elle mettrait une jupe à la répète du samedi, ce qui résoudrait le problème, et ferait clairement passer le message à Drago, mais finalement, elle se mit en pantalon.

\- Je vais essayer une fois, si j'ai peur ou que je suis vraiment trop mal à l'aise, j'inventerais bien une excuse…

Heureusement, ce jour-là, Drago ne fut pas là : un remplacement de dernière minute d'un collègue malade fit que ce fut Harry qui se proposa de la ramener.

Elle s'installa dans sa confortable Audi, sièges en cuir, sentant la voiture quasi neuve et bien entretenue. Ses parents devaient avoir de l'argent aussi, pensa Hermione. Ca se voyait à ses manières d'être et à son éducation ; et puis, il avait été au conservatoire.

\- Alors, ça te plaît de faire partie de notre groupe ?

\- Oui, ça change du classique mais c'est très enrichissant aussi. Je découvre un autre aspect de la musique.

Ils discutèrent musique classique jusqu'à ce que Hermione soit arrivée chez elle.

Le mardi suivant, ce fut au tour de Neville de la ramener, Drago étant là, mais partit avant : Hermione se sentait un peu plus gênée, car Neville était celui des quatre garçons qu'elle cernait le moins. Il ne parlait presque jamais et semblait toujours perdu dans ses pensées, l'air rêveur. Ils arrivèrent à sa voiture, une vieille 4L beige toute abimée, à la peinture ternie et cloquée par endroits, avec une grosse bosse sur la jupe arrière …

\- T'inquiètes pas, j'ai jamais eu d'accident, c'est l'ancien propriétaire, mais il me la laissait à vraiment très bon prix …Je roule très prudemment.

\- Je n'en doute pas, murmura Hermione repensant à l'altercation entre lui et Drago.

Ils montèrent. La 4L avait quand même un vieux poste de radio et heureusement Neville le mit pendant tout le trajet en fredonnant les airs et pianotant sur son volant, ce qui évita un retour silencieux, demandant régulièrement à Hermione la direction à suivre pour aller chez elle, si bien que finalement, celle-ci joua les copilotes, lui indiquant où il fallait tourner à chaque intersection.

Le samedi suivant, Drago dut encore partir plus tôt pour son boulot, pestant après le collègue qui "tirait au flanc", Hermione ne pensait plus à lui, elle avait pris l'habitude que les autres garçons la ramènent.

Donc ce fut avec déception que le samedi suivant, elle vit que Ron était absent - sa grand-mère était hospitalisée - et que Drago restait cette fois jusqu'au bout de la répète. Sa gêne fut plus grande encore quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était mise en pantalon sans y penser.

En partant, elle tenta de suivre Neville et Harry, mais Drago l'appela :

\- Tu viens, ma moto est garée là, désignant du doigt le petit local de l'autre côté de l'impasse.

Hermione resta sans bouger.

\- C'est bien moi qui te ramène aujourd'hui ? Tu as pensé à te mettre en pantalon …

\- Et bien …

\- Allez, n'aies pas peur, je roulerai prudemment !

Il ouvrit le local, et sortit sa moto, tenant 2 casques sur le bras gauche.

De toute façon, Hermione était coincée, Neville et Harry était maintenant partis et ça ne se serait pas fait de repartir en métro, elle le vexerait sûrement.

\- Tiens, dit-il lui tendant un casque.

\- Euh …je ne sais pas comment ça se met.

\- Attends, je vais t'aider ! Ça serait peut-être plus pratique si tu retirais tes lunettes !

Hermione s'exécuta, les rangeant rapidement dans son sac.

Elle releva la tête vers lui, attendant qu'il lui mette le casque…

\- Tiens, t'es super jolie sans tes lunettes, j'avais jamais fait gaffe ! lança Drago nonchalamment. Pourquoi tu les portes tout le temps ?

\- Je suis obligée, sinon je n'y vois rien ! répondit Hermione rougissante.

\- Tu devrais passer aux lentilles alors !

Et dans la foulée, Drago leva le casque et lui enfila sur la tête : puis, il lui sangla la lanière sous le menton, et régla la longueur. Hermione sentait la chaleur de ses doigts au contact de sa peau, et malgré elle, elle frissonna.

\- Ca devrait aller comme ça ! Allez, je monte, et tu grimpes derrière moi.

\- Où est-ce que je me tiens ? demanda Hermione.

\- Sur ce genre de moto, t'es obligée de te tenir à moi ! J'espère que ton Jules sera pas jaloux !

Hermione se garda de lui dire qu'elle n'en avait pas, évitant ainsi de possibles allusions douteuses, et grimpa derrière lui.

Il démarra, et elle sentit aussitôt entre ses cuisses les vibrations régulières de la machine. C'était vraiment une sensation bizarre.

\- C'est bon ?! cria-t-il tournant la tête pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

\- Oui, dit-elle se tenant du bout des doigts après son blouson.

Mais baissant le regard, il saisit ses deux mains et les plaça franchement autour de sa taille. Puis, il démarra.

\- Heureusement qu'il ne peut pas me voir, pensa Hermione qui avait le feu aux joues… Elle n'avait jamais été en contact aussi direct avec un garçon.

Cependant, la vitesse de la moto lui fit vite oublier : le vent dans ses cheveux, le dos large de Drago qui la protégeait lui firent tout oublier du reste du monde.

Drago conduisait rapidement mais prudemment et souplement. La moto glissait entre les voitures, se faufilant, et ce fut précisément dix minutes plus tard qu'ils arrivèrent près de sa rue.

\- C'est là-bas, le grand immeuble gris, désigna Hermione à un feu.

Il l'arrêta sur le trottoir juste devant sa porte, coupa le contact et ôta son casque secouant ses longs cheveux blonds.

Hermione le lâcha, et descendit maladroitement.

\- Attends, je vais t'aider à retirer le casque.

A nouveau, le contact chaud de ses doigts sur sa peau la fit frissonner.

\- Bon, ben tu es arrivée vivante, dit Drago malicieusement. Ça va, t'as pas eu trop peur ?

\- Non, je te remercie.

\- A mardi, alors. Drago lui fit un clin d'œil, et remettant son casque rapidement, il remit le contact et partit aussitôt, faisant un geste de la main à Hermione.


	5. un réveillon bien arrosé

_**Première cuite d'Hermione ! Bonne lecture !**_

_**xxx**_

**chapitre 5 : un réveillon bien arrosé**

Ce fut ainsi que tous les samedis suivants Drago ramenait Hermione alors que tous les autres soirs, c'étaient les autres garçons. Et finalement, Hermione en prit l'habitude. Le mois de décembre arriva, les partiels, que Hermione ne trouva pas trop durs et la dernière semaine avant les vacances :

\- Tu fêtes où Noël et le nouvel an ? demanda Ron à Hermione.

\- Chez mes parents, entourée des grands-parents, des tantes, oncles, cousins, cousines venus de toute la France.

\- Vous arrivez à loger tout ce monde ? demanda Harry.

\- Nous avons une grande maison. Très grande, murmura Hermione.

\- Et pour le réveillon de la St Sylvestre, y'aurait moyen que tu te libères ? On fête le réveillon tous les quatre habituellement. C'est une tradition du groupe, on sort, on fait la fête entre nous !

\- Désolée, c'est gentil, répondit Hermione prestement, trop heureuse de trouver une excuse pour échapper à ça, mais les fêtes de fin d'année en famille, c'est sacré chez nous !

\- Bon, alors on fêtera le nouvel an à la rentrée pour une fois, qu'en dites-vous les autres ?

\- Pas de problème, mes vieux seront ravis de me voir en famille, pour une fois! dit Drago.

\- Et toi, Hermione ?

\- Oui, à la rentrée, je serai disponible, reconnut-elle.

xxx

Les vacances de Noël passèrent lentement et tristement sans musique : Hermione entre les visites de toute sa famille trouvait une échappatoire dans ses révisions qui devinrent vite un prétexte.

Et le mardi de la rentrée, la première répète' réunit le groupe à nouveau. C'était bizarre pour Hermione, les retrouver après 15 jours de séparation alors qu'elle les voyait trois fois par semaine jusque-là : elle réalisa qu'ils lui avaient manqué.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle entrant dans la salle de répète : pour une fois, c'était elle la dernière arrivée. Bonne année à tous.

\- Salut ! saluèrent les garçons qui étaient déjà en train d'accorder leurs instruments.

\- Bonne année, dit Ron qui s'avança vers elle. Hermione réfréna un mouvement de recul alors qu'il lui faisait la bise. C'était la première fois qu'un garçon, à part ceux de sa famille, l'embrassait !

Elle se sentit rougir, espérant que ça ne se verrait pas trop, alors que les joues tièdes et légèrement râpeuses du rouquin lui effleuraient ses joues.

Les trois autres garçons suivirent le mouvement et lui firent la bise chacun leur tour. Elle avait désormais si chaud qu'elle dut retirer son pull avant de commencer à s'échauffer la voix.

\- Au fait, dit Ron alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à repartir avec Neville, puisque c'était son tour, on fête le nouvel an en retard vendredi soir : on sort dans une boîte qui fait restau et dancing, le "Moonlight", ça te dit ?

\- Je suis disponible.

\- Je peux passer te prendre si tu veux ?

\- Oui, je veux bien.

\- Vers 19h30?

\- Ca marche.

Pendant quatre jours, Hermione se tritura les méninges pour savoir comment elle devait s'habiller, mais elle n'avait pas trop le choix : sa garde-robe n'était limité qu'à un style de vêtements, choisis avec soin par sa mère ! Elle pesta, heureusement, sa mère était généreuse avec l'argent qu'elle lui donnait toutes les semaines pour se nourrir, et Hermione avait fait une bonne réserve depuis le début de l'année scolaire.

Elle passa donc son mercredi après-midi à faire du shopping, et finit par se décider pour un haut blanc type chemisier mais assez cintré, et une paire d'escarpins pointus qui la rendaient un peu plus féminine que ses éternels mocassins. Pour le bas, elle porterait un de ses pantalons gris, celui qui taillait le mieux.

Elle investit enfin dans un mascara et un crayon khôl, ainsi qu'un rouge à lèvres pas trop soutenu, se faisant conseiller par la vendeuse. C'était le premier maquillage qu'elle mettrait !

Elle s'entraina le jeudi soir, faisant des essais, et porta ses chaussures toute la soirée (tant pis pour le voisin du dessous !) afin de les assouplir un peu. Elle grimaça devant sa tête songeant que ses lunettes la défiguraient beaucoup ! "Tu devrais passer aux lentilles" avait dit Drago. Oui, elle comprenait pourquoi maintenant, ôtant et remettant ses lunettes et comparant la différence, flagrante.

Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas le choix, le vendredi soir, à 18h elle était déjà prête, sur le qui-vive, vérifiant toutes les cinq minutes son maquillage. Ce ne fut qu'à 19h45 que la sonnette retentit.

\- Je descends tout de suite; répondit-elle à l'interphone.

\- OK, répondit Ron.

Elle enfila son manteau, prit son sac à dos, et descendit quatre à quatre les trois étages.

Ron l'attendait sur le trottoir :

\- Salut, désolé, je suis un peu à la bourre. On y va ?

\- Oui.

La boite dont Ron lui avait parlé était situé dans une zone où on trouvait bowling, cinéma, autres restaurants …

Ron gara sa voiture :

\- Les autres doivent nous attendre à l'intérieur, de toute façon, on a réservé.

Elle le suivit, intimidée car n'ayant jamais mis les pieds dans ce genre d'endroit.

A l'intérieur, il faisait sombre, on sentait la fumée de cigarette et l'atmosphère était très oppressante. La salle était divisée en 2 parties, la plus grande, sur le côté gauche servait de piste de danse, où pour l'instant il y avait peu de monde, et une musique assez forte. Au fond, on y distinguait le bar. Sur la droite, séparée par des cloisons en bois style orientales mais qui ne montaient pas haut, de sorte que les clients pouvaient voir les danseurs, on voyait la salle de restauration.

Elle tendit son manteau et son sac à une serveuse au vestiaire, en échange d'un numéro gravé sur du plastique qu'elle glissa dans sa poche de pantalon, et suivit avec Ron le serveur qui les guida au fond, jusqu'à la table des autres garçons qui étaient déjà là.

\- Alors, pourquoi vous êtes en retard ?! demanda malicieusement Drago à Ron, coulant un regard vers Hermione.

\- Pff ! Je réponds même pas ! rétorqua Ron.

\- Bon, on a soif nous, si on commandait, fit remarquer Neville, toujours l'esprit pratique.

\- Ok, champagne, c'est ma tournée, dit Drago. On va rien se refuser.

\- Moi ce sera plutôt un jus de fruits, dit Hermione, se rappelant de la désagréable expérience de l'autre fois.

\- Ah non, sacrilège, pour arroser le nouvel an, il faut du champagne ! cria Drago.

\- C'est vrai que c'est plus approprié, dit Harry. Hermione, je te rassure, c'est beaucoup moins fort que le whisky ! Essaye, tu verras bien !

Le serveur leur apporta quelques minute plus tard cinq flûtes et une bouteille dans un seau avec de la glace. Drago servit et tendit la première flûte à Hermione, puis à ses camarades :

\- A la nouvelle année.

\- A la nouvelle année.

\- A la future réussite du groupe, dit Harry.

\- Ouaih, bien dit : à notre futur concert !

Ils trinquèrent et cette fois, Hermione fut agréablement surprise : le champagne était doux et fruité, finement pétillant sur ses lèvres et sa langue et elle but la première gorgée sans difficulté.

\- Ca va ? demanda Ron prévenant.

\- Oui, c'est délicieux !

\- Avec un peu d'entrainement, tu videras la bouteille, comme Drago, rit Neville.

\- Dis donc toi !

Et ce fut reparti pour des chamailleries entre Neville et Drago qui se cherchaient mutuellement.

Ils mangèrent avec appétit, le repas était très bon, et terminèrent leur dessert avec difficulté, car ils n'en pouvaient plus. Hermione réchauffée par l'alcool qu'elle prenait au cours du repas, riait aux éclats, et discutait avec les garçons, se prenant même à taquiner Drago avec Neville…

\- Bon maintenant que j'ai bien mangé, je pars à la chasse … déclara soudainement Drago se levant et se dirigeant vers la piste de danse qui était maintenant pleine.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? demanda Hermione naïvement.

\- Il va draguer … C'est du Drago tout craché, ça ! dit Harry.

\- Ouaih, il veut tirer son coup ce soir ! Tu parles ! répliqua Neville dédaigneux.

Hermione rougit : jamais elle ne s'était demandé ce qu'était la vie amoureuse de ses camarades du groupe, bien qu'elle se doutait que Drago fut comme ça, elle en avait maintenant la preuve, mais les autres …

\- Ca te dirait d'aller danser ? demanda soudain Ron tout naturellement en se tournant vers Hermione.

\- Oh ! Danser ? C'est que … je ne sais pas danser, avoua-t-elle.

\- Bah, rien de plus facile, on suit le rythme et on se laisser guider par son instinct. Après, dans la pénombre, de toute façon, personne ne fera gaffe. Fais juste attention de ne pas écraser trop de pieds !

\- D'accord ! répondit Hermione en pouffant de rire. Elle avait de toute façon besoin de se lever un peu, engourdie d'être restée si longtemps assise.

Elle le suivit sur la piste de danse et le regarda commencer à bouger, puis essaya de l'imiter et d'imiter les danseurs qu'elle voyait autour d'elle.

Après quelques chansons, elle avait pris le coup.

\- Tu vois c'est facile, sourit Ron.

\- Oui ! sourit Hermione en retour.

Sur ce, la musique se termina et un slow pris le relais. Aussitôt, les couples se formèrent autour d'eux comme s'ils n'attendaient que ce signal.

Hermione s'arrêta, se sentant idiote, regardant autour d'elle. Mais Ron était beaucoup moins gêné, sentant l'indécision de Hermione, ce fut tout naturellement qu'il saisit ses poignets et les leva pour passer ses mains autour de son cou. Hermione fut si surprise qu'elle ne songea même pas à les retirer.

Il posa alors ses mains sur sa taille. Elle baissa le regard.

\- Les slows, c'est encore plus facile à danser et ça permet de se reposer… sourit Ron.

\- C'est vrai que je commençais à fatiguer, dit Hermione pour masquer sa gêne.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de Ron et pouvait sentir son parfum, discret et floral.

Un autre couple les frôla et Hermione remarqua avec étonnement que c'était Drago qui dansait en compagnie d'une belle blonde plantureuse au décolleté extravagant. Il leur fit un clin d'œil au passage, désignant la fille du pouce et le levant ensuite vers le haut d'un air entendu.

\- Y en a qui en profitent aussi, bien sûr ! Celui-là, alors ! Il perd pas de temps !

Ils rirent tous les 2. Le slow se termina, mais à peine Hermione et lui se séparaient qu'Harry arrivait et prenait la main de Hermione.

\- Chacun son tour, dit-il. Moi aussi je veux te faire danser.

Et Hermione fut entraînée malgré elle dans une nouvelle danse. Harry dansait différemment, il tenait sa main de sa main droite, et de sa gauche, il lui tenait légèrement la taille. Il dansait souplement, droit et toujours méthodiquement, en silence. Enfin, le slow terminé, les chansons rapides reprenant, elle put regagner sa place, entre Ron et Neville, le cœur encore battant, suivie d'Harry. Ils avaient commandé des cafés, ce dont Hermione fut reconnaissante, commençant à sentir la fatigue.

\- Et toi alors, tu ne danses pas ? demanda Harry à Neville.

\- Bof, moi la danse, très peu pour moi.

\- Ouaih, toi tu n'aimes que ta guitare, dit Drago qui les rejoignaient.

\- Et ta belle blonde ? demanda Ron.

\- Bah, je lui ai proposé d'aller chez moi, mais elle m'a répondu que ce n'était pas une pute !

\- Bah, toi alors.

\- J'voulais juste qu'on passe un moment agréable tous les 2 ! C'est tout ! Elle sait pas à coté de quoi elle passe. En tout cas, vous, vous vous en faites pas !

\- Quoi ? demanda Harry.

\- Vous prenez du bon temps avec Hermione, je vous ai vus, mais j'ai droit à ma part aussi ! Allez Hermione, j'ai droit à une danse aussi !

\- Tu peux lui dire non à ce gros vicieux, dit Neville révolté.

Mais Drago avait déjà pris Hermione par le bras, et l'entrainait malgré elle sur la piste, au moment où une chanson langoureuse commençait.

\- Allez, viens là, murmura Drago, attrapant le buste de Hermione et l'attirant contre son buste à lui.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Viens, c'est pas difficile à danser, laisse-moi te guider.

Glissant une de ses jambes entre les jambes de Hermione, il approcha son bassin du sien, et se déhancha dans un mouvement circulaire qui n'avait rien de politiquement correct. Voyant que Hermione ne bougeait pas, il prit ses mains et les passa autour de son cou, et posant ses mains à lui sur ses hanches, il guida le bassin de Hermione vers le mouvement qu'il attendait.

\- Voilà, c'est ça.

Hermione sentait ses joues brûlantes qui la cuisaient, elle était sur le point de le lâcher et de s'enfuir. Cette danse était vraiment troublante, érotique et tellement à connotation sexuelle. Seuls les autres couples serrés autour d'elle la retenaient de s'enfuir. Drago qui sentait à quel point il la troublait, s'en amusait intérieurement. Ce ne fut que quand il la sentit un peu se détendre et faire les mouvements d'elle-même qu'il posa ses mains derrière son dos, et imprima quelques variations dans ses mouvements.

\- Tu vois que c'est pas difficile. Il sourit gentiment, et Hermione leva les yeux vers lui. Il était mi-amusé, mi-sérieux.

\- C'est juste que … j'ai pas …l'habitude …

\- Ouaih, c'est comme la moto, c'est un coup à prendre !

Hermione sourit, et réussit à se détendre un peu.

La musique s'arrêta et ils se séparèrent, retournant à leur place.

\- Ben alors toi ! Qui prend du bon temps ?! cria Harry à Drago.

\- Ben quoi, rien ne t'en empêche…

\- Et la pauvre Hermione, il faudrait peut-être la laisser souffler, regardez-la. dit Neville.

Hermione était rouge, elle avait chaud, se sentait collante et avait bien envie d'une bonne douche.

\- On va recommander du champagne, ça éteint la soif, ça, dit Drago, qui aimait bien boire.

Ils se resservirent à nouveau mais ce fut de trop pour Hermione qui n'avait pas l'habitude de boire et qui ne se sentit pas bien.

\- J'ai la tête qui tourne, gémit-elle

\- De toute façon, il est tard maintenant, je vais te ramener chez toi, va ! proposa gentiment Ron.

\- Pourquoi pas moi, c'est moi qui habite le plus près ?! réclama Drago.

\- Je doute que ça soit prudent, si elle tombe de ta moto, reprocha Ron.

\- Attendez, je … Je vais payer ma part … dit Hermione commençant à chercher dans son sac.

\- Laisse tomber, on s'en charge, dit Harry. Va te coucher va !

\- Une bonne nuit de sommeil, et ça ira mieux, dit Neville.

\- Je suis …désolée, j'ai honte.

\- C'est pas grave, ta première cuite, on va arroser ça, rit Drago !

Ron la raccompagna jusqu'à sa voiture, la soutenant, elle n'eut même pas conscience du trajet, seulement de Ron la maintenant pour sortir. Ce fut lui qui trouva les clés dans son sac, en fouillant dans toutes les poches, qui l'aida à monter les trois étages et ouvrit la porte de son appart. Il alluma, et trouva vite le canapé sur lequel il assit Hermione.

\- Ca va, tu veux un verre d'eau, quelque chose ?

\- Non, je veux rien …

\- Je … j'y vais alors, ça va aller ?

\- Oui, non … Je … Ca va pas, j'ai envie de vomir …

\- Oh, non ! Une bassine ! Où tu as une bassine ?

\- Sous l'évier …

Il se dépêcha de trouver, et la ramena juste à temps …

Hermione vomit tout dans la bassine, à peine consciente…

Il la soutint, lui releva sa frange, attendant que les spasmes cessent.

\- Ca va ? demanda-t-il doucement. Attends, je vais chercher de l'eau et un linge pour t'essuyer.

Revenant, il essuya le visage de Hermione avec un linge humide, lui donna un peu d'eau pour qu'elle se rince la bouche et aller vider et rincer la bassine.

\- Oh, je me sens si nulle, j'ai honte !

\- Il ne faut pas, ça arrive, te plains pas, quand j'ai eu ma première cuite, j'étais encore chez mes parents, je me suis pris un de ses savons le lendemain. Allez, il faut te coucher et dormir maintenant. Tu dors sur le canapé ? Tu le déplies ?

Hermione acquiesça de la tête.

Il s'occupa de tout, Hermione étant trop affaiblie pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Il fit le lit, trouva les draps, et l'oreiller rangés soigneusement dans l'armoire.

\- C'est prêt tu peux te coucher seule ?

\- Je … Hermione essaya de se lever, mais tout tourna et elle manqua tomber.

\- Attends, je vais t'aider…fit-il en l'aidant à s'assoir

Il se décida et défit les 1ers boutons de la chemise de Hermione … Heureusement, dessous, elle avait un maillot de corps par-dessus son soutien-gorge, constata Ron.

Puis il lui ôta ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, déboutonna son pantalon et lui retira, détournant la tête devant ses jambes minces … Enfin, il lui ôta ses lunettes. Et comme Drago, il se rendit compte qu'elle était plutôt jolie sans elles.

\- Il faut que tu viennes fermer derrière moi, Hermione…

Mais Hermione s'était déjà affalée dans le lit, et dormait à poings fermés.

Il la secoua sans grand succès :

\- Hermione, hé, Hermione !

Ron soupira :

\- Bon j'ai pas vraiment le choix ! Je vais pas laisser ouvert alors qu'elle est sans défenses !

Et allant fermer le verrou de la porte, il se déshabilla lui aussi, ne gardant que son boxer, et se glissa dans le clic clac à coté de Hermione, s'endormant aussi rapidement...


	6. Réveil et répète avec Neville

_**Au départ, ce chapitre en faisait 2 différents, mais comme ça faisait court, je les ai réunis, d'où le titre un peu bizarre qui fait fourre-tout… Bonne lecture et merci à toutes les lectrices de plus en plus nombreuses qui suivent cette fic !**_

**xxx**

**Chapitre 6 : Réveil et répète avec Neville**

Le lendemain, quand Hermione s'éveilla vers neuf heures, elle ne sut d'abord pas trop où elle était, puis dans la pénombre de la pièce, elle reconnut sa chambre. Pourtant elle ne revoyait pas rentrer. Ses souvenirs étaient confus. Puis, elle sentit un souffle à côté d'elle et regardant elle distingua une silhouette humaine à côté d'elle avec des cheveux qui dépassaient de sous la couette.

Elle poussa un cri aigu, ce qui réveilla Ron en sursaut :

\- Quoi, quoi, qu'est ce qui se passe ?!

\- Ron ?

\- Oh ! Hermione ! Tu m'as fait peur à crier comme ça !

\- Mais … qu'est-ce que tu fais ici… dans mon lit ?!

\- Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

S'il avait fait clair dans la pièce, il aurait vu Hermione piquer un fard, des tas d'idées invraisemblables lui courant dans la tête, n'ayant plus vraiment de souvenirs de sa fin de soirée…

\- T'étais vraiment malade hier soir après avoir trop bu, je t'ai ramené, t'as vomi et tu t'es endormie illico. Comme je voulais pas te laisser avec ta porte ouverte, j'ai dû rester, je me suis permis de dormir avec toi…en tout bien tout honneur bien sûr.

Ce disant, Ron s'était levé, enfila à tâtons son jean et allant tirer les rideaux ce qui fit entrer la lumière dans la pièce.

\- Je me rappelle de rien … soupira Hermione, clignant des yeux à cause de la lumière trop vive.

Elle fit mine de se lever et se rendit compte qu'elle était en sous-vêtements. Poussant un gémissement, elle se réfugia à nouveau sous la couette.

\- C'est toi … qui m'as déshabillée ?

\- Je me suis dit que tu serais plus à l'aise pour dormir, et comme je n'avais pas la tête à chercher ton pyjama à 2h du mat'… Rassure-toi, j'en ai pas profité ! Je m'appelle pas Drago ! dit-il en souriant.

Hermione détourna le regard, gênée par la proximité de Ron qui se tenait torse nu devant elle. Si ses parents voyaient ça !

Ron ressentit sa gêne, et alla aussitôt passer son T-shirt.

\- Je vais nous faire un bon café, si tu en as ? dit —il se dirigeant vers la cuisine. T'as qu'à aller prendre une bonne douche tu verras, ça te fera du bien !

\- Tu vas te débrouiller ?

\- Oui, t'inquiète !

Dès qu'il fut invisible dans la cuisine, Hermione fit ce qu'il avait suggéré : il est vrai qu'en sortant de la douche, fraîche, reposée, les odeurs de tabac froid ôtées de ses cheveux, elle se sentait mieux : elle s'habilla et rejoignit Ron dans la cuisine, tout en se séchant les cheveux dans une serviette.

\- Tiens ! dit Ron tendant une grande tasse remplie de café fumant, et j'ai même eu le temps d'aller vite fait à la boulangerie en bas chercher des croissants pendant que tu te lavais.

\- Je te remercie! C'est vraiment trop !

\- T'inquiète ! Y a pas de soucis.

\- Dis à propos de cette nuit, tu… n'en parleras pas aux autres, n'est-ce pas ? C'est vraiment gênant ! demanda Hermione inquiète.

\- Non, si ça peut te rassurer, je dirai rien aux autres ! sourit Ron qui n'y avait même pas songé une minute.

Ils finirent leur petit déjeuner et Ron prit son manteau pour partir.

\- Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, Lavande doit m'attendre, je vais passer à la question ! soupira-t-il. Elle va se demander pourquoi j'ai découché.

\- Lavande ?

\- Ma copine.

\- Ah !

L'idée que Ron avait une copine déplut inconsciemment à Hermione. "Pourtant, c'est logique, un garçon mignon comme lui est forcément casé !"

\- Bon ben à la répète de mardi alors, la salua Ron en la laissant.

\- Oui, à mardi.

xxx

Les répètes se poursuivirent. Comme promis, Ron n'avait rien dit rien de l'incident aux autres et la vie reprit son train-train quotidien. Ils enregistraient des démos qu'ils envoyaient aux boites, aux salles de concert, dans l'espoir qu'on leur proposerait enfin quelque chose.

Un jeudi Hermione arrivait au local quand elle vit qu'il n'y avait que Neville :

\- Salut Hermione.

\- Salut ; où sont les autres ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ron peut pas venir, sa grand-mère est de nouveau hospitalisée, il est allé la voir. Harry a un examen important demain, il préfère réviser. Et Drago bosse, dernière minute ! Je voulais t'appeler pour annuler la répète mais je me suis rendu compte qu'on n'avait même pas ton numéro de téléphone …

\- Oui, c'est vrai, il faudra que je vous le donne au cas où.

\- Enfin maintenant que tu es là, on peut quand même répéter. On va se faire plaisir.

Il se leva et se dirigea dans une armoire, d'où il sortit une guitare sèche.

\- C'est mon instrument de base, je me suis adapté à la guitare électrique après. Tu peux m'accompagner au chant, tiens j'ai des partitions là-haut que j'avais écrites il y a un bout de temps.

Hermione étudia les quelques partitions, très différentes de ce qu'elle chantait jusque-là avec le groupe. Des chants doux, mélancoliques. Quand ils entamèrent le premier chant. Neville jouait parfaitement, et doucement, si bien que Hermione dut éteindre son micro.

\- Je crois que ma voix portera facilement au-dessus.

Et ils refirent un essai. Effectivement, cela donnait un ensemble superbe, Hermione s'accordant parfaitement à la guitare de Neville. Ils jouèrent et chantèrent avec plaisir, Neville lui indiquant parfois de petites modifications et elle lui suggérant des changements ici et là.

Finalement elle ne connaissait pas trop Neville, mais aujourd'hui elle avait appris à le connaître : un garçon simple, doux et presque timide, sous ses airs de baba cool. "On se ressemble un peu finalement", songea-t-elle.

Ils répétèrent jusque très tard, jusqu'au moment où Neville regarda sa montre :

\- Déjà 20h10 ! J'avais pas vu le temps passer !

\- Déjà !

\- Bon, il serait temps qu'on arrête, mais je pense que si on fait un concert, ça serait bien d'intercaler deux ou trois chants de ce type entre les chants habituels, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Oui, j'aimerais bien, c'est une bonne idée.

\- Il faudra en parler aux autres ; allez, je te ramène.

Le trajet se déroula en silence, mis à part la musique de l'autoradio, mais Hermione se sentait tranquille, détendue, comme jamais elle ne l'avait été après une répète...


	7. Une saint Valentin fleurie

_**Ca se précise pour nos quatre garçons : auraient-ils tous un faible pour notre Hermione préférée ?**_

**Chapitre 7 : une Saint Valentin fleurie**

Le mois de janvier passa très vite, et le mois de février arriva, avec un peu de neige et beaucoup de gelées. Hermione arrivait au local emmitouflée dans son grand manteau, des moufles, un cache-nez et un bonnet sur la tête. Heureusement, les garçons la ramenaient toujours, et elle était au chaud, sauf le samedi quand elle montait sur la moto de Drago.

Un mardi soir qu'elle arrivait au local, elle venait de saluer tout le monde, sauf Drago qui n'était pas encore arrivé, et commençait à sortir ses partitions quand Ron s'avança vers elle :

\- Tiens, c'est pour toi ! dit-il lui tendant de la main droite une rose rouge emballée soigneusement.

\- Quoi ? Mais … Hermione rougit, cherchant une explication...

\- Comme c'est la Saint Valentin aujourd'hui, je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir…

\- Oh, merci, merci beaucoup ! s'exclama Hermione prenant la fleur, en se souvenant qu'on était effectivement le 14 février. Ca me touche beaucoup !

\- Tiens, on dirait qu'on a eu la même idée, les grands esprits se rencontrent, déclara Harry, qui alla également sortir une rose rouge de son sac et la tendit à Hermione.

\- Oh ! Hermione ne savait plus quoi dire.

\- On a droit à la bise ? demanda Harry, tendant la joue.

Hermione sourit, puis se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

Puis se tournant vers Ron, elle fit de même.

\- Mmh, Lavande va pas être jalouse ? demanda Harry taquin pendant que Hermione regroupait ses 2 roses et les posait dans un coin du local.

\- Oh, c'est fini, on a rompu il y a une semaine. Elle trouvait que je passais pas assez de temps avec elle. Alors elle m'a planté là.

\- Bah, une de perdue, dix de retrouvées !

\- Une me suffirait si c'était la bonne. Mais bon là ça aura pas duré longtemps : trois mois !

\- Bon on répète ? demanda Neville, un peu énervé.

Alors qu'ils s'installaient, la porte s'ouvrit et Drago entra en coup de vent :

\- Encore en retard ?

\- Désolé, y'avait un peu de monde chez le fleuriste !

\- Si t'avais pas autant de "Valentines" à satisfaire ! se moqua Neville.

\- Bah, non, idiot, c'est pas pour mes conquêtes, c'est pour Hermione, dit-il en tendant une rose jaune qu'il cachait dans son dos jusque-là à Hermione, d'un air dégagé. Hermione prit la rose tendue, ne sachant comment réagir.

\- Ouah, t'as acheté un cadeau de St Valentin : c'est bien la première fois que je vois ça ! s'exclama Harry.

\- Je me suis juste dit que ça lui ferait plaisir !

\- Eh bien, t'es pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée, ça fera juste la troisième que Hermione reçoit ce soir !

\- Quoi, me dites pas que …

\- Et si ! On lui en a offert aussi, soupira Ron.

\- Mince alors !

\- En tout cas, t'aurais pu faire gaffe à la couleur, tu sais que la rose jaune dans le langage des fleurs, ça veut dire infidélité, reprocha Harry.

\- Bah, une rose, c'est une rose non ?! Hermione, elle te plaît pas ma rose jaune?

\- Si, si ! Beaucoup ! Merci ! dit Hermione, mi-gênée, mi-amusée.

\- C'est tout ? J'ai droit juste à merci ?! reprocha-t-il.

Hermione s'avança, et redressant la tête, voulut lui faire la bise. Mais Drago taquin, bougea la tête au moment où ses lèvres se posèrent, et le baiser atterrit sur la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- Ah, dommage presque ! rit-il, alors que Hermione piquait un fard.

\- T'exagère, ça se fait pas ! cria Ron.

\- T'as vraiment aucune éducation ! reprocha Harry.

\- Oh, bon ça va ! Je voulais pas être méchant ! Je voulais juste la taquiner un peu ! Je l'aurais pas embrassé sur la bouche, je sais viser quand même ! Hermione je m'excuse. dit-il s'inclinant cérémonieusement devant elle.

\- C'est pas grave ! murmura Hermione presque aussi rouge que les pétales des roses offertes.

\- Quand même, murmura Ron, t'exagère !

Ils commencèrent à répéter, se mettant enfin au travail sérieusement.

xxx

Le soir venu, c'est Neville qui devait ramener Hermione. S'installant, il la ramena en silence, sans radio pour une fois, mais sans dire un mot :

\- Ca ne va pas ? demanda Hermione gênée par le silence qui devenait pesant dans la voiture.

\- Si, si… répondit-il, mais le ton sur lequel il répondit ne la convainquit pas.

Ils arrivèrent devant chez elle et Neville se gara sur une place disponible dans la rue.

\- Ah, oui ! Je dois reprendre mes fleurs ! sourit-elle, tendant le bras pour attraper les 3 roses qu'elle avait posées sur le siège arrière. Bon eh bien, à jeudi Neville ! Bonne soirée ! dit-elle en descendant.

Elle commençait à marcher vers son immeuble, quand elle entendit Neville la rappeler :

\- Attends ! Attends … s'il te plaît.

\- Quoi ? demanda Hermione étonnée. J'ai oublié quelque chose dans ta voiture ?

Neville s'approcha. Pour toute réponse, il tendit maladroitement à Hermione une rose de couleur rose clair,

\- Tiens, c'est pour toi, dit-il timidement. Prends-là.

Hermione n'était pas sûre car il faisait sombre, mais elle aurait presque juré que Neville rougissait.

\- Pourquoi … tu ne me l'as pas donnée tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Parce que .. ça ne regarde pas les autres. Et puis, je croyais être le seul à y avoir pensé, et … ça m'a énervé !

\- Merci ! Merci beaucoup, elle est très belle ! murmura Hermione, la portant à son nez pour la sentir. Contrairement aux trois autres, celle-ci était légèrement parfumée.

Neville se pencha vers elle et ce fut lui qui l'embrassa sur la joue, doucement. Ce fut si imprévu que Hermione ne recula même pas, elle eut juste la conscience du contact d'une joue chaude contre la sienne.

\- Bonne Saint-Valentin ! murmura-t-il. Puis, il repartit vers sa voiture presque en courant, démarra et roula sans un regard en arrière…


	8. Interlude

_**Et vous lequel choisiriez-vous ? le bad boy, le gentil, l'intelligent ou le timide ?**_

**Chapitre 8 : Interlude**

Le soir venu, Hermione repensa aux 4 garçons en déballant ses 4 roses et en les disposant en souriant dans un vase en cristal qu'elle venait de remplir d'eau.

Chacun était différent, chacun était unique mais pourtant tous avaient pensé à elle en ce jour de la saint Valentin. Elle se demanda soudain qui elle choisirait si elle devait choisir un Valentin parmi les quatre :

\- Drago, obsédé mais toujours gai, blagueur et dynamique, parfois maladroit derrière son masque de mauvais garçon ?

\- Harry, distingué et cultivé, qui plairait sûrement à sa famille ?

\- Neville, tendre et romantique, doux et timide ?

\- Ron, attentionné, simple et franc, toujours gentil et fiable ?

Même en y réfléchissant toute la soirée, elle ne put se décider et trouver une réponse. Elle n'était pas même capable d'en éliminer un : ils avaient tous leurs qualités et leurs défauts…


	9. Boucles d'oreilles

_**Finalement, vous êtes aussi hésitantes qu'Hermione pour le choix du garçon ! Ca me rassure !**_

_**Bon juste une remarque pour dire que dans le chapitre ci-dessous, j'ai adoré faire la description de Hagrid en Biker :D ! Bonne lecture !**_

_**xxx**_

**Chapitre 9 : boucles d'oreille**

Un mois plus tard, Ron et Drago entrèrent en coup de vent dans le local un samedi :

\- Ca y est ! Ca y est ! Génial ! hurlait Drago

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- On a une soirée de concert le mardi 27 avril au "Sound", à 21h00 !

\- Hein ! Super !

\- Enfin, c'est qu'une première partie, mais c'est un début. C'est Ron qui nous a dégotté ça, on peut lui dire bravo !

\- Ouaih, trop top ! Enfin !

\- On est prêts de toute façon, depuis le temps qu'on répète, c'est bon !

Ils discutèrent avec enthousiasme de l'organisation du concert, Hermione écoutait, Neville prenait des notes sur l'ordre des chansons, ils vérifiaient le timing, et passèrent leur soirée à tout planifier.

Les séances suivantes consistèrent à répéter sans partitions, ils devaient tout connaître par cœur : Hermione n'avait aucun problème pour mémoriser les chants, elle n'arrivait juste pas à se rappeler l'ordre des chants pendant le concert :

\- T'inquiètes pas, du moment que tu reconnais l'intro des chansons, le reste ira tout seul, t'en fais pas, la rassura Neville

\- Oui, confirma Harry, tu as toujours l'intro, tu ne démarres jamais direct, donc c'est bon.

\- OK, je crois qu'on est fins prêts ! se réjouit Ron en se frottant les mains.

\- Ouaih, y a juste un petit détail, annonça Drago en grimaçant.

\- Ah, lequel ? tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Les tenues de scène !

\- Et ben quoi, les tenues de scène ? demanda Ron. T'as bien des jeans et des T-shirts noirs dans ta garde-robe, non ? Si possible sans manches ? Ou un truc en cuir noir ?

\- En plus avec ta boucle d'oreille et tes cheveux longs, c'est toi qui sera le plus branché ! ajouta Harry

\- Je parlais pas de moi, mais de Hermione ! lança-t-il en la désignant de sa baguette.

Hermione rougit et baissa les yeux vers les pointes de ses mocassins.

\- Ouaih, je vois ce que tu veux dire, murmura Ron, et Hermione se sentit mourir de honte. Elle aurait voulu se cacher à mille lieux sous terre.

\- Hermione, t'as bien autre chose à mettre, un jean, un truc moulant, des chaussures à talons ?

\- Et des lentilles ? ajouta Drago

\- Et du maquillage ! ajouta Harry.

\- Euh, non, je … je n'ai rien de tout ça, enfin, du maquillage, un peu …

\- Bon, il faut que tu te débrouilles pour te trouver une tenue au moins, plus si on doit faire d'autres concerts après.

\- Mais …

\- Je m'en occuperai … coupa Neville qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là, je t'aiderai, ajouta-t-il en regardant Hermione.

\- Hein ? ! Les autres le regardèrent étonnés.

\- Dans ma promo j'ai une copine qui bosse à temps partiel dans un magasin de fringue à a mode. Et je connais une autre fille qui bosse dans une parfumerie où ils vendent le maquillage aussi. T'inquiète pas Hermione, tu vas être relookée de la tête aux pieds !

\- Oui, maintenant que tu le dis, j'ai un pote qui est opticien maintenant, il pourra te faire passer les tests et te fournir des lentilles, songea Harry à voix haute.

Ni une ni deux, Hermione n'avait pas le choix, elle passa donc une demi-journée avec Harry chez son ami opticien pour faire les essais (malgré des grosses larmes au début, elle fut surprise de voir qu'elle s'habituait vite et ne les sentait plus) et une journée entière avec Neville, à faire les boutiques, et à acheter le maquillage. Heureusement, les garçons avaient décidé de mettre chacun un peu d'argent en commun pour l'aider à régler les dépenses, sans quoi elle n'aurait jamais pu tout payer...

Neville ne fut pas inutile, loin de là et la conseillait judicieusement au moment des essayages : c'est lui qui lui apportait les ensembles qu'il choisissait et il choisissait plutôt bien. Il lui dégota deux paires de chaussures de styles différents, des bottines avec de hauts talons et des semelles compensées, et de fins escarpins vernis noirs à hauts talons, les deux pour une trentaine d'euros, il avait le sens ses affaires : quant à Hermione, elle se demandait comment elle arriverait à marcher avec ça…

\- Je vais me casser la figure !

\- Il faudra t'entraîner chez toi, recommanda Neville

La fille de la parfumerie, prénommée Luna, une jolie blonde très bavarde et enthousiaste, lui fit des essais de maquillage et lui expliqua comment les mettre, avant de lui vendre, et conseilla à Neville qu'elle s'achète quelques bijoux fantaisies et qu'elle se fasse percer les oreilles "au moins un trou de chaque côté !" ajouta-t-elle.

\- Allez chez Claire's, c'est juste en face, ils font le perçage gratuit pour tout achat d'une paire chez eux.

\- Tiens, c'est pas bête ! On n'y avait pas pensé. répondit Neville

Hermione se saisit les oreilles comme pour les protéger !

\- Pas question, Neville ! Vous ne me ferez pas faire ça ! Ça doit faire horriblement mal !

\- Tu demanderas à Drago… ajouta nonchalamment Neville.

Mais Hermione espéra jusqu'au bout qu'il aurait oublié d'en parler aux autres, avec tous les autres achats qu'elle avait fait.

Ce ne fut pas le cas à la répèt suivante.

\- Au fait Drago, tu t'es fait percer l'oreille où toi ? demanda Neville

\- Pourquoi, tu veux te faire percer l'oreille aussi ? demanda-t-il moqueur

\- Idiot, pas pour moi, pour Hermione, c'est Luna qui m'a conseillé qu'elle le fasse, pour son look.

\- Ah, je me disais aussi ! C'est mon tatoueur qui me l'a fait, je te prends un rendez-vous, Hermione ?

\- Sans façon…

\- C'est vrai que des belles boucles, ça complèterait ton aspect, ajouta Neville

\- Il nous le fera gratuit en plus, je suis un bon client !

\- T'as des tatouages ?

Pour toute réponse, Drago se leva, remonta sa manche de T-shirt et découvrit un serpent noir enroulé autour du haut de son biceps.

\- Bah ! T'es space !

\- J'en ai un autre sur le haut de la fesse gauche mais je ne pense pas que me déshabiller devant Hermione soit une bonne idée…

Hermione approuva en se tournant, rougissante …

\- Bon alors, je le prends ce rendez-vous ? Je t'assure Hermione, tu ne sentiras presque rien !

\- Presque ?! gémit-elle.

\- Bah, ça brûle un peu pendant une journée et c'est fini, faut juste bien désinfecter pendant 2 semaines.

\- C'est vrai Hermione, tu fais un peu "nue" maintenant que tu n'as plus tes lunettes, il faut "habiller" ton visage, ajouta Neville

\- Bon, d'accord, murmura-t-elle résignée, mais si j'ai mal, gare à toi, Drago !

Rendez-vous fut pris 3 jours plus tard : la boutique du tatoueur était située dans une petite rue étroite et le magasin ne payait pas de mine. Drago l'accompagnait.

\- T'inquiète, le magasin est pourri juste de l'extérieur, mais Hagrid est un génie et question hygiène, tu verras, c'est clean.

Ca ne rassura pas Hermione, et encoure moins quand le tatoueur arriva : un grand bonhomme barbu et baraqué recouvert de tatouages partout, seul le visage était épargné, on distinguait des tatouages qui remontaient jusque dans le cou et il avait plein de piercings, aux oreilles, au nez, aux arcades, au menton, et à la langue (Hermione le vit briller quand il la salua poliment). Portant la barbe et les cheveux longs, on aurait dit la caricature d'un biker roulant en Harley …

\- Alors, c'est pour les oreilles, c'est ça Drago ?

\- Ouaih ! C'est sa première fois alors vas-y doucement ! ajouta-t-il d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus

Hermione lui décrocha un regard noir.

\- Suivez-moi, mademoiselle.

Il la fit entrer dans une pièce qui contrastait avec le reste du magasin : carrelée du sol au plafond en blanc, cela lui fit presque mal aux yeux :

\- Asseyez-vous sur le tabouret, ajouta-t-il pendant qu'il enfilait des gants stériles, et qu'il déballait son matériel - à usage unique - constata Hermione soulagée.

Elle s'assit, le cœur battant.

\- Bon, on y va, ajouta Hagrid : il désinfecta ses oreilles avec un coton imbibé d'alcool ; Hermione sentit le froid engourdir ses oreilles.

Puis il saisit l'aiguille posée sur le plateau et prépara la boucle d'oreille qu'il allait lui placer ensuite.

\- Vous respirez à fond à mon signal, et vous bloquez. Ça prend à peine 5 secondes.

Hermione pensa qu'il exagérait pour la rassurer, et serra ses mains d'appréhension, le cœur battant.

\- Ne te crispe pas comme ça, c'est rien du tout, murmura Drago affectueusement, se rapprochant d'elle. Il posa la main sur la sienne, et elle sentit sa chaleur apaisante.

\- Allez, je compte jusqu'à trois, dit le tatoueur, saisissant et tirant le lobe de son oreille. Un, …

Hermione n'eut même pas le temps d'inspirer : le tatoueur glissa l'aiguille dans son oreille, la ressortit et d'un geste expert et assuré, vint fixer la boucle dans le trou. Elle eut juste le temps de sursauter.

\- Voilà, et d'une ! C'est plus facile si la personne ne s'y attend pas.

\- Me refaites jamais ça ! gémit Hermione.

\- Tu as eu mal ? demanda Drago

\- Non, pas tant que ça … avoua Hermione étonnée

\- Bon, je te l'avais dit !

\- La deuxième, tournez-vous.

Elle obéit et Drago se retrouva en face d'elle, la regardant :

\- Tu … tu peux me tenir la main, comme tout à l'heure, j'aurais moins peur … demanda-t-elle.

Drago ne répondit rien mais saisit ses deux mains dans les siennes. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira à fond

Elle rouvrit les yeux au moment où l'aiguille traversait sa peau et grimaça.

\- Ca y est, c'est fini, désinfectez bien pendant deux semaines et tout ira bien.

Drago se redressa :

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui.

\- On y va ?

\- Oui.

\- Allez à un de ces quatre, Hagrid, lança-t-il au tatoueur, et merci pour le tarif.

\- Tu parles, de rien ! Allez à plus.

\- Alors, c'était rien tu vois ?! demanda Drago alors qu'ils retournaient vers sa moto garée quelques rues plus loin.

\- Oui, ça va, je m'attendais vraiment à pire. "Par contre, je me demande ce que diront mes parents." pensa-t-elle.

\- En tout cas, c'était vraiment érotique comme situation : t'avoir en face de moi comme ça, en train de te faire percer l'oreille, c'est un peu comme si je te le faisais pour ta 1ère fois … avoua Drago mi-sérieux mi- taquin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Hermione se sentait devenir cramoisie.

\- Tu ne vois pas ? Enfin, bref, je suppose qu'à dix-huit ans, tu dois avoir déjà …

\- Ca ne te regarde pas ! coupa Hermione presque agressive.

\- Allez je peux bien savoir !

\- Non !

\- Bah, je finirai par savoir un jour !

Drago la taquina gentiment jusqu'à sa moto puis la ramena chez elle.

Hermione sentit ses oreilles la lancer toute la nuit, et eut du mal à dormir, mais au matin, ça allait nettement mieux. Et à la répète suivante, Ron, Neville et Harry lui jurèrent que ça la changeait complètement…


	10. Premier concert, premier succès

**Chapitre 10 : Premier concert, premier succès**

Les semaines passèrent et le concert approchait : Ron demanda qu'ils viennent tous en tenue afin de se rendre compte de l'effet : mais Hermione n'osa pas venir directement comme ça et décida de se changer dans le local. Elle arriva une heure plus tôt afin de se maquiller et s'habiller.

Quand les garçons arrivèrent, elle était prête depuis un quart d'heure : un jean moulant noir forme bootcut qui mettait ses formes en valeur avec des dentelles noires décoratives, un bustier couleur gris argent décolleté (elle avait investi dans un soutien-gorge pigeonnant pour aller avec), des bracelets argentés, de grandes créoles du même ton, un gros pendentif attaché à un ruban noir en satin et ses escarpins avec lesquels elle s'était entraînée à marcher chez elle…

Et son maquillage, du fond de teint clair, du fard à paupières noir qui faisait ressortir ses yeux gris, agrandis par l'absence de lunettes, du mascara qui allongeait ses cils déjà fournis, et un rouge à lèvres bordeaux. Elle se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise.

\- Ouah, déclara Ron, arrivant le premier, t'es super belle comme ça.

\- Oui, je suis d'accord, Neville, tu as bon goût, lança Harry, c'est très réussi.

\- Merci, répondit Neville très fier.

Quant à Drago, arrivé dernier comme à son habitude, il laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif qui en disait long, et qui une fois encore fit rougir Hermione de la tête aux pieds.

\- Il restera plus que la coiffure, dit Neville, j'ai une autre copine coiffeuse. Ça tombe bien.

\- Ben toi alors ! Qu'est-ce que Hermione ferait sans toi !

\- La même chose … se moqua Drago.

\- Bon, je vous propose de revoir l'ordre des chansons, je vous rappelle qu'on a décidé d'intercaler les trois solos guitare-chant de Neville entre les chants "good bye" et "océan"

\- Ok ! Ça marche !

Ils eurent droit à une visite des lieux et un essai. La scène n'était pas grande mais les impressionna déjà tous, car ils étaient placés non pas du côté du public mais du côté des artistes. Chacun essaya de s'imaginer les lieux remplis de spectateurs debout et les regards braqués sur eux.

Ils répétèrent encore pendant deux semaines, et le mardi suivant était le grand jour: Hermione passa après les cours chez l'amie coiffeuse de Neville, qui lui arrangea en une heure une coiffure simple : elle transforma son chignon strict en une coupe très effilée et dégradée et lui fit des mèches pour éclaircir sa couleur.

Drago vint chercher Hermione à 19h, elle avait mis tout son attirail (maquillage, vêtements…) dans un sac à dos, afin de se changer au dernier moment, et ils retrouvèrent les autres dans un des loges de la salle de concert.

\- On a qu'une salle ? Je peux me changer où ?

\- Bah, devant nous, on a droit au spectacle nous aussi ! rit Drago.

\- Qu'il est bête, non, t'as qu'à aller dans la pièce à côté, elle ferme à clé, Hermione, dit Harry.

Quand elle sortit, les garçons étaient prêts également. Hermione commença a sentir le trac monter en elle, elle respira lentement pour le canaliser, comme son prof de chant le lui avait appris quand elle stressait pour ses auditions.

\- Prêts ?

\- Ouaih !

\- Au fait, et les instruments ? demanda Hermione

\- Installés, les réglages sont faits, dit Drago, on a fait ça cet aprèm avec Ron.

\- Bon, il va être l'heure.

Ce qui suivit fut rapide et lent à la fois pour Hermione, pendant la mise en place sur scène, le temps sembla se stopper, et il lui sembla que le public ne regardait qu'elle. Mais une fois le micro à la main, elle se sentit aussi à l'aise qu'en répèt, et les garçons derrière elle lui donnèrent des ailes. Sa voix s'éleva et captiva l'auditoire, surtout des jeunes. Ils eurent un rappel, et quittèrent la salle sous les applaudissements enthousiastes des spectateurs.

Après ce premier concert, ils se firent une petite réputation et d'autres concerts suivirent, le succès du groupe grandissait doucement mais surement.


	11. une nouvelle chanson

**Chapitre 11 : une nouvelle chanson**

\- Au fait, j'ai une chanson à vous proposer pour le prochain concert, dit un jour Drago à la fin d'une répète.

\- Ah bon ?! Ron s'était retourné vers lui étonné.

\- Tu veux dire, que tu as écrite ? demanda Harry.

\- Montre ! demanda Ron intrigué et curieux.

\- Je savais pas que tu composais, dit Neville tandis que Drago fouillait dans son sac à dos et en sortait 4 feuilles de partition.

\- Eh oui, vous connaissez pas mes talents cachés … Je me suis essayé, c'est tout… dit-il tandis que Ron parcourait la partition.

\- C'est … très spécial … murmura Ron, tendant la partition à Harry. Mais la musique est superbe.

\- Oui, confirma Harry après quelques minutes, et le solo guitare, Neville tu devrais te régaler.

Neville parcourut la partition mais très vite fronça les sourcils.

\- Hermione peut pas chanter ça …

\- Pourquoi pas, c'est pas vulgaire !

\- Bon, c'est un peu chaud, mais y a du style, et je trouverai dommage de changer les paroles, elles collent à la musique, reconnut Ron.

\- Oui, c'est l'esprit de la chanson, approuva Harry.

Hermione tendit la main, réclamant silencieusement la partition et commença à en prendre connaissance. La musique était lente, mais puissante, les accords riches et difficiles, et sa voix complexe, avec de nombreux changements pas évidents. Mais quand elle prit connaissance du texte, elle blêmit : les paroles certes non vulgaires étaient franchement érotiques, voire limite pornographiques.

\- Neville a raison, je ne peux pas chanter ça …

\- Pourquoi pas ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

\- La musique est certes magnifique, je le reconnais ; mais les paroles…

\- T'as peur que les jeunes fans puceaux se déchainent et montent sur scène t'arracher ta petite culotte en entendant ça ? rit Drago.

\- Drago ! Bon, si ça gêne Hermione de la chanter, c'est dommage mais c'est son choix, dit Harry

\- Oui, je suis d'accord, mais t'es vraiment sûre Hermione ? insista Ron.

\- C'est trop gênant ! murmura-t-elle.

\- On peut au moins la répéter entre nous, je voudrais quand même entendre une fois ce que ça donne, demanda Drago.

\- Oui, juste pour voir, ok ? demanda Ron se tournant vers Hermione.

A Ron, Hermione ne pouvait rien refuser, elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

Les premières mesures d'intro démarrèrent :

\- Allongée contre toi,

je sens (_ta peau nue_

_c'est la première fois ce soir_

_je veux me donner à toi)_

Hermione ne put continuer, sa voix resta prisonnière dans sa gorge, les autres s'arrêtèrent, se rendant compte qu'elle ne chantait pas.

\- Je ne peux pas, je suis désolée … murmura-t-elle.

Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, elle ne put se retenir et fondit en larmes.

\- Hermione, ben … C'est pas grave, je m'excuse, on aurait pas dû te demander de chanter si tu voulais pas, dit Ron affectueusement en passant un bras autour de son épaule.

\- Oui, c'est pas grave, ajouta Harry venant à côté d'elle et posant une main sur son avant-bras.

Neville restait respectueusement à l'écart et Drago n'osait plus rien dire.

\- Allez, on arrête la répète et on va boire un verre, dit Drago finalement à voix haute afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

C'est ainsi que Hermione se retrouva entre les quatre garçons, dans un petit café situé non loin du local. Une serveuse vint chercher leur commande. Elle se prit un café, comme Harry, Ron et Neville prirent un soda et Drago un demi.

Elle sentit heureusement que ses larmes avaient fini de couler, mais elle reniflait. Neville lui tendit un mouchoir.

\- Merci … Je suis désolée.

\- Non, Hermione tu n'as pas à t'excuser ni à te justifier, c'est bon, on en parle plus.

Mais justement Hermione sentit qu'elle devait parler et crever l'abcès : elle expliqua tout aux garçons. Pourquoi ça la gênait de parler de sexe parce que dans sa famille de cinq filles, c'était un sujet tabou, que ses parents étaient très stricts et que jamais ils n'auraient tolérés qu'elle fréquente une bande de garçons, même pour jouer de la musique. Quant à ses fréquentations avec les garçons, elle n'en aurait que lorsque ses parents lui imposeraient son futur fiancé, comme ils l'avaient fait pour ses deux sœurs plus âgées…

\- Mince alors, ça existe encore ! s'exclama Drago.

\- Je pensais bien que tu venais d'une famille aisée mais pas à ce point…dit Neville stupéfait.

\- Tu sais, Hermione, tu pourrais refuser, c'est pas normal c'est à toi de décider avec qui tu vas passer ta vie, c'est important quand même, ajouta Ron.

Hermione n'osait plus regarder les garçons maintenant qu'elle s'était montrée comme elle était vraiment.

\- En tout cas, c'est courageux de nous en avoir parlé, dit Neville.

\- Oui, t'inquiète pas ça pour nous, ça ne change rien, tu es toujours une excellente chanteuse, la chanteuse du groupe, ajouta Harry.

\- Et tu es quelqu'un de bien, on t'apprécie, murmura Neville.

Drago vint à côté d'elle et passant affectueusement le bras autour de son épaule, il lui frotta la tête jusqu'à emmêler ses cheveux déjà indisciplinés :

\- Ouaih, on t'adore Hermione !

\- Aïe Drago, tu me fais mal ! rit Hermione.

Il la lâcha :

\- Ah, tu retrouves le sourire, c'était l'objectif !

Hermione sourit aux garçons :

\- Merci, vous êtes tous adorables.

Sur ce, ils se séparèrent, Hermione apaisée et se sentant chanceuse d'avoir quatre amis aussi compréhensifs et gentils qu'eux…


	12. fin alt 1 : Harry

_**Nous approchons doucement du dénouement…**_

_**Résumons d'abord la situation : une jolie fille - notre Hermione préférée- entourée de 4 garçons**_

_**\- un intello BCBG - Harry**_

_**\- un bad boy - Drago**_

_**\- un rêveur timide - Neville**_

_**\- un franc et gentil - Ron**_

_**Bien sûr notre Hermione va devoir faire un choix parmi ces 4 prétendants : j'ai donc écrit 4 fins alternatives où Hermione finira avec chacun d'eux dans des circonstances différentes… Voici la première partie de la fin n°1**_

**xxx**

**fin alternative 1/1 : Un mariage arrangé inattendu **

Les semaines se passèrent à nouveau normalement. On ne parlait plus de l'incident, mais le fait que Hermione ait parlé aux garçons les avaient encore rapprochés, et leur complicité sur scène s'en trouvait accentuée. Jamais le groupe n'avait autant rayonné lors de ses concerts.

Jusqu' à ce mardi soir où Hermione arriva le regard baissé, l'air effondré à la répète :

\- Ca ne va pas, Hermione, demanda aussitôt Neville.

\- Oui, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, effectivement, ajouta Ron.

Hermione s'effondra en larmes :

\- Non ça ne va pas du tout ! Ca y est, mes parents veulent me présenter à mon futur fiancé…

\- Hein, déjà !

\- C'est pas possible, te laisse pas faire, dis leur non ! s'indigna Ron

\- Je ne peux pas …

\- Mais si tu peux refuser …

\- Y a pas de raison, on est plus au dix-neuvième siècle, ajouta Neville

\- Je ne peux pas, je te dis, tu ne connais pas ma famille …

\- Tu veux qu'on aille leur parler ? proposa Drago.

\- Sûrement pas, là c'est ma mort assurée, et la vôtre aussi …

\- Tu dois le rencontrer quand ? demanda Neville

\- Samedi soir …

\- Si tôt ?!

\- N'y va pas ! conseilla Ron.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? coupa Harry, qui bizarrement n'avait rien dit jusque-là.

Hermione et les 3 autres garçons se tournèrent vers lui étonnés :

\- N'importe quoi, si elle y va, c'est comme si elle acceptait d'avance.

\- Ecoutez, en allant à ce rendez-vous, elle gagne du temps…

\- C'est reculer pour mieux sauter, coupa Drago.

\- Laisse-moi finir, et surtout ça lui permet de présenter des arguments à ses parents si elle refuse le fiancé en question.

\- Mais elle refusera, pas vrai Hermione ?! demanda Neville.

\- Ca, ce sera à Hermione d'en décider… murmura Harry.

\- Oui, tout compte fait, Harry a raison, je vais à ce rendez-vous, je vois le jeune homme, et il ne me plaît pas, donc je peux le justifier à mes parents. C'est une bonne idée, Harry, merci !

Hermione se sentait soulagée de ne pas affronter tout de suite ses parents.

Là-dessus, Neville et Drago se mirent à délirer sur l'hypothétique fiancé, le décrivant successivement comme obèse, vieux, couvert de cicatrices, chauve, petit jeune boutonneux et de les imiter …. Hermione ne put réfréner une crise de fou rire qui l'aider à finir de décharger son stress.

xxx

La fin de la semaine arriva et le retour au domicile familial : de retour aux vieilles valeurs et vieux principes, où il fallait tout accepter sans jamais se plaindre. Hermione se vit décrire le fiancé par sa mère :

\- C'est le fils d'un très riche industriel possédant de nombreuses entreprises et usines : il prendra le relais de son père, même s'il suit des études actuellement, dans le domaine médical ; médecine, probablement…Vous ferez un bon mariage, meilleur que celui de vos deux sœurs, vous n'aurez pas à compter vos dépenses.

\- Et … l'avez-vous déjà rencontré, mère ?

\- Non, mais votre père l'a déjà vu lors d'une réception et m'a assuré qu'il était charmant.

Cela rassura Hermione, il accepterait sans se vexer son refus.

\- Vous allez vous mettre sur votre trente-et-un : je vous ai commandé une des plus belles robes de soirée de chez Chanel, la couturière l'amène à 14h pour les essais et retouches, et exceptionnellement, je vous autorise un peu de maquillage. J'ai également commandé des lentilles de contact, je vous expliquerai comment les mettre, il est grand temps de laisser tomber les lunettes maintenant que vous allez entrer dans le monde adulte.

Hermione se garda de lui répondre qu'elle n'avait pas attendu cet évènement pour en porter… L'après-midi fut des plus ennuyeux, à essayer la robe, se maquiller, mettre les lentilles : sa mère la félicita sur son habileté à les mettre ce qui fit sourire Hermione intérieurement. En fin d'après-midi, vers 18h, Hermione était prête : sa mère et son père regardèrent le résultat et ses deux plus jeunes sœurs furent autorisées à donner leur avis :

\- Tu es superbe Hermione, affirma la benjamine !

\- Oui, cette robe bleue claire vous sied à ravir, confirma la mère.

C'était une robe en satin bleue très claire, longue et ajustée, avec quelques paillettes du même ton et du tulle à quelques endroits, elle était superbe et faisait ressortir les cheveux châtains d'Hermione.

\- Vous avez rendez-vous ce soir au restaurant "le millésime", un quatre étoiles, naturellement…

\- Vous serez là aussi ?

\- Nous vous accompagnerons pour faire les présentations d'usage, son père sera là également. Ensuite, nous vous laisserons faire connaissance tranquillement pendant le repas, nous ne voulons pas vous mettre dans l'embarras. Après le repas, son chauffeur vous raccompagnera ici.

\- Très bien, soupira Hermione.

\- Essayez de ne pas être trop nerveuse, cela risque de faire virer votre maquillage.

xxx

Enfin, l'heure du rendez-vous arriva : ses parents et elle montèrent dans la Mercedes familiale conduite par Sirius, le chauffeur habituel, puis entrèrent dans le restaurant : un serveur vint prendre leurs vestes, un autre vint leur demander leur réservation et on les conduisit à la table réservée, dans un petit box tranquille, à la lumière tamisée.

Ses parents devant elle, Hermione, les suivit le cœur battant : elle vit deux silhouettes se lever quand ils s'approchèrent : ses parents serrèrent les mains qui se tendaient, et quand ce fut son tour, et que ses parents la présentèrent, elle dut se forcer à lever les yeux pour regarder le père et ne pas paraître impolie.

\- Alors voici l'heureuse fiancée ? Vous êtes charmante, mademoiselle … ?

\- Hermione.

Et prenant la main qu'elle lui tendait, il lui fit un baisemain.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre d'homme : pas très grand, le crâne déjà dégarni, de petites lunettes rondes, il semblait bon-vivant et sympathique. Son sourire était franc et cordial.

Elle sentit son cœur se réchauffer mais il se resserra quand il lui dit :

\- Je vous présente mon fils, mademoiselle, Harry.

Elle leva le regard dans la direction indiquée et là, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la stupeur et sa bouche articula silencieusement :"Harry ?"

Celui qui se tenait en face d'elle lui souriait malicieusement, comme si il savait déjà tout, et son visage était complètement familier. Elle sentit vaguement le coup de coude de sa mère qui la poussait vers lui et lui tendit la main, qu'il baisa comme son père l'avait fait. Elle revint doucement à la réalité alors que ses parents discutaient avec le père et Harry, qui répondait aux questions qu'ils lui posaient :

\- Oui, je suis effectivement des études actuellement… Non, pour être dentiste…

\- Ce n'est qu'en attendant de reprendre les affaires du papa, bien sûr ! L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, directeur et dentiste, c'est tout à fait jouable pour celui qui a de l'ambition, approuvait le père de Hermione.

Le salaud ! Depuis le début, il savait, quand elle leur avait parlé, il avait su que c'était elle qu'il devait rencontrer et au lieu de la rassurer, il l'avait poussé à avoir ce rendez-vous … Mais il allait s'expliquer tout à l'heure dès que ses parents seraient partis … Elle se sentait trahie et humiliée…

L'entrevue dura quinze minutes pendant laquelle on but une coupe de champagne ("du Don Pérignon naturellement, votre meilleure cuvée" avait demandé le père de Hermione), puis enfin, ils les laissèrent :

\- Faites bien connaissance !

\- Et ne voyez pas à la dépense, c'est moi qui régale ! déclara le père d'Harry. Mangez !

A peine partis, Harry se mit à éclater de rire sans pouvoir se retenir, plié en deux.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, Harry ?!

\- Ha ha ha, attends, laisse-moi reprendre mon souffle, hi hi, j'en peux plus, je me suis trop retenu !

\- Avoue que tu le savais depuis le début !

Harry réussit enfin à reprendre son sérieux :

\- Oui, enfin disons que quand tu nous as annoncé qu'on allait te présenter quelqu'un ce samedi, je me suis fortement douté que ça ne pouvait être que toi la jeune fille de bonne naissance et fortunée que mon père tenait à ce que je rencontre samedi également et qu'il serait idéal que j'épouse !

\- Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ?

\- D'abord, ça aurait changé quoi ?

\- Ca m'aurait rassurée.

\- Ah bon ?!

\- On aurait fait semblant de ne pas se connaître devant mes parents, j'aurai prétexté que tu ne me convenais pas et les fiançailles n'auraient pas eu lieu.

\- Tu veux donc quand même annuler le mariage ?

Hermione resta bouche bée et articula :

\- Comment ça … "quand même" ?

Pour toute réponse Harry lui sourit.

\- Tu ne veux quand même pas que … qu'on se marie ?! Hermione écarquillait les yeux, stupéfaite.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Nos familles le désirent, on se connaît, on s'entend très bien, on a les mêmes intérêts, les mêmes goûts, les mêmes valeurs, la même éducation, tes parents seraient contents et ne te reprocheraient rien…

\- Mais …

Harry redevint plus sérieux :

\- Je te rendrai heureux Hermione, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète… Pour tout t'avouer, tu m'as toujours plu, dès que tu as fait partie du groupe, mais sachant que mon père n'aurait pas accepté n'importe quel mariage, je n'osais pas me bercer d'illusions avec toi et entamer quelque chose qui n'aurait sans doute pas duré…

Hermione se sentit rougir : elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, c'est vrai que à regarder en arrière, Harry avait toujours était prévenant, gentil, galant… Et elle n'avait rien vu… Il était très bel homme, élégant, intelligent, l'homme idéal …

\- Peut être devrais-tu prendre le temps de la réflexion pour cette proposition capitale pour le reste de ta vie … Tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre tout de suite…

Hermione releva la tête :

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre pour te répondre, la réponse est oui. C'est d'accord.

\- Pardon ? dit Harry, qui s'attendait à une réponse négative. C'était à son tour d'être surpris.

\- Je pense que tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour me rendre heureuse : je satisferai mes parents tout en étant heureuse moi-même, je ne peux rêver mieux.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas te donner plus de temps pour réfléchir ?

Hermione secoua la tête négativement.

\- Alors, je pense que ceci s'impose …

Et il sortit de sa poche un petit écrin qu'il ouvrit : à l'intérieur brillait un superbe diamant sur une monture en or gris.

\- J'espère que c'est à ta taille, mon père s'est permis de demander l'info à ta mère par téléphone donc normalement …

Hermione retint son souffle alors qu'il faisait le tour, puis s'agenouilla, prit sa main, puis passa la bague à son annulaire.

\- Je te promets de tout faire, Hermione pour que tu sois heureuse.

Et se relevant, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche.

Hermione sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre : c'était son premier baiser.

Les fiançailles officielles eurent lieu quelques semaines plus tard, pendant lesquelles Hermione et Harry eurent bien du mal à garder le secret.

Ce ne fut qu'ensuite qu'ils furent autorisés à annoncer le mariage en distribuant les invitations aux autres garçons du groupe…

\- Bon, les gars, j'ai une annonce à faire, annonça solennellement Harry.

\- Ah, quoi ?

\- Hermione et moi … on va se marier : vous êtes tous les trois invités à la cérémonie.

De toute part, ce fut un concert de "Quoi ? ! "C'est une blague !" "Pas possible, tu nous charrie, là !", mais quand les garçons se rendirent compte que Hermione ne niait pas, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence, et se firent raconter l'histoire par Harry.

Ron se vit demander l'honneur d'être le témoin, ce qu' il accepta avec joie.

Lors du grand jour, Harry fut très chic dans un costume gris clair et Hermione époustouflante dans la sublime robe blanche d'un grand couturier. Ils vécurent heureux, partageant leur vie entre leur passion, la musique, et leurs quatre enfants…


	13. fin alt 2 part 1 : Neville

_**J'ai un peu plus de mal avec cette fin-là : en plus je trouve que le caractère d'Hermione ne colle pas trop avec ses réactions, mais bon, on dit que l'amour donne des ailes, alors …**_

_**Par contre Drago en entremetteur, j'adore :D !**_

**Fin alternative 2 part 1 : rendez-vous arrangé**

La vie reprit son cours, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, et les garçons ne reparlèrent plus de l'incident à Hermione. Les concerts s'enchaînaient et l'objectif suivant était de trouver un éditeur pour vendre leur premier CD : ils firent les premiers enregistrements de maquette, ce qui prit de longs mois, et Ron et Harry se chargèrent de les envoyer à diverses maisons de disque. Pour l'instant, toutes les réponses revenaient négatives mais ils ne désespéraient pas. Le groupe continuait donc d'enchaîner les répètes et les petits concerts dans divers bars, boites de nuit …

Hermione prenait de l'assurance : sur scène, elle bougeait de plus en plus, et faisait "monter la mayonnaise", comme disait Drago.

Elle commençait même à recevoir des lettres et petits cadeaux de fans qui les lui apportaient à la sortie du concert, ce qui l'amusait beaucoup.

\- C'est des déclarations d'amour ? demanda un jour Drago essayant de lire par-dessus son épaule.

\- Non, les gens me disent surtout qu'ils aiment ma façon de chanter.

\- Et de te déhancher sur scène ?

\- Arrête Drago, fous lui la paix ! marmonna Neville

\- Quoi, c'est vrai qu'elle est sexy Hermione, avoue qu'elle est craquante quand elle est sur scène, non ?!

Neville ne répondit rien mais devint tout rouge. Il semblait vraiment énervé, mais Drago y vit autre chose. Alors qu'il ramenait Hermione chez elle et qu'elle le remerciait, il lui dit du tac au tac :

\- Tu sais qu'avec Neville, c'est quand tu veux ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu t'es pas rendue compte que Neville est dingue de toi !

Hermione rougit :

\- N'importe quoi ! Et de toute façon, je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde …

\- Je dis juste ça pour toi ! C'est juste que si t'attends qu'il fasse le premier pas, tu peux attendre longtemps, je le connais le coco !

\- A mardi, Drago ! coupa Hermione, qui décida de mettre court à cette conversation.

Toutefois, une fois rentrée chez elle, elle repensa à ce qu'avait dit Drago : Elle n'avait jamais beaucoup parlé à Neville, c'était le plus discret des quatre garçons, le plus timide, en ça il lui ressemblait beaucoup. Et lui revint à l'esprit le jour de la Saint Valentin l'année dernière, la rose qu'il lui avait offert en cachette des autres garçons, ce baiser sur sa joue, sa gêne… Oui, comment ne s'était-elle pas rendue compte qu'il était amoureux d'elle ! Et pire, comment ne s'était-elle pas rendue compte qu'elle s'était attachée à lui, au point d'en être tombée amoureuse !

xxx

Elle en était là de ses réflexions, quand le téléphone sonna :

\- Allo ?

\- Allo, Hermione ?

\- Oui ?

\- C'est Drago. Je viens d'avoir un coup de fil de Ron : il demande si ça ne dérange pas qu'on décale la répète du mardi au lundi soir ?

Cela n'étonna pas Hermione car décaler des répètes pour les arranger arrivait régulièrement.

\- Pas de problème…

\- si je te rappelle pas, c'est que les autres sont d'accord, OK ?

\- Ok, à lundi alors.

\- Ouaih, salut.

Comme Drago ne la rappela pas, c'est donc sans a priori qu'elle se rendit à la répète le lundi soir, après ses cours à la fac : elle arriva la première, alluma les lampes, mis un des poêles à pétrole en route, car le froid de novembre tombait déjà, et elle savait qu'il était plus difficile de jouer de la guitare ou du clavier les doigts engourdis. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et Neville entra.

\- Bonsoir, dit-elle.

\- Salut, les autres sont pas encore là ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Non, je suis la première.

\- Bon…

Sans en dire plus, Neville retira son blouson, sortit sa guitare de son étui et entreprit de l'accorder. Hermione sortit des partitions et commença à s'échauffer la voix.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Neville commença à regarder sa montre :

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

\- Oui, ça leur ressemble pas ! C'est bizarre, j'ai peut être mal compris la date quand Drago m'a appelé…

\- On serait deux alors parce qu'il m'a dit la même chose…

Une lumière se fit dans la tête de Hermione : la conversation qu'ils avaient eu samedi dernier …Le salaud, il avait tout arrangé dans son dos ! Pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux !

\- En attendant, on peut peut-être retravailler le dernier chant en duo qu'on avait chanté au dernier concert ? Il y a des modifications que j'aurais aimé te proposer, dit-elle pour se donner une contenance.

\- Si tu veux … Neville semblait encore plus mal à l'aise qu'elle.

Il joua les premières mesures de l'intro mais rata la quatrième : ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il réessaya, mais cette fois, rata la deuxième :

\- C'est le froid, j'ai les doigts engourdis, s'excusa-t-il sans oser la regarder, qu'est ce qu'il fait chaud ici…

Hermione ne put retenir un gloussement.

\- Il faudrait savoir, il fait chaud ou froid ?

\- Euh, je … Neville bafouillait, essayant de se reprendre, mais Hermione le trouva tellement touchant, qu'elle décida de prendre les devants et de laisser parler son instinct, car elle se rendit compte qu'il n'oserait jamais faire le premier pas, comme Drago l'avait dit : elle fit donc les quelques pas qui la séparaient de lui et se penchant vers lui, l'embrassa doucement sur la joue.

Neville la regardait surpris, n'osant croire à sa chance. Hermione lui sourit, mais sentait son cœur qui battait la chamade.

Neville se leva soudainement, passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se donner une contenance, puis demanda timidement :

\- Hermione, je … je peux … t'embrasser ?

Hermione acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

Neville tendit une main vers son visage et repoussa doucement une mèche derrière l'oreille de Hermione. Elle eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser, alors que le visage de Neville se rapprochait du sien et que ses lèvres se posèrent doucement et maladroitement sur la commissure de sa bouche. Puis, vivement, Neville la serra dans ses bras et la garda en silence pendant plusieurs longues minutes où le temps parut se suspendre pour eux deux. Enfin, il recula :

\- Euh, je crois que les autres ne viendront pas … murmura-t-il.

\- Je ne crois pas non plus.

\- Tu veux que … je te ramène ?

\- Oui, s'il te plait.

Il la raccompagna en silence, Hermione n'osant rien dire, ne sachant comment commencer la conversation, ni sachant comment se comporter maintenant.

Il se gara devant chez elle, et coupant le moteur bruyant de sa 4L, se tourna vers elle :

\- Hermione, ce soir, c'était … quoi pour toi ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je veux dire … C'est du sérieux ou c'était juste … Enfin, tu veux bien… sortir avec moi ?

Hermione hocha timidement la tête ce qui fit s'éclairer d'un sourire le visage de Neville :

\- Tu peux pas savoir comme ça fait longtemps que je rêvais de ça ! Je suis tombé amoureux de toi depuis le moment où tu t'es mise à chanter devant nous !

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant, alors ? demanda Hermione

\- J'avais trop peur que tu me repousses, je crois …

\- Eh bien, à demain, à la vraie répète alors ?

\- Comment ça la vraie répète ? Tu crois pas que les autres ont eu un empêchement ?

\- Drago nous a appelé tous les deux, non ? C'est du Drago tout craché ça !

\- Il aurait fait ça ! Le salaud !

\- On verra ça avec lui demain ! En attendant, je pense que … tu devras plutôt le remercier !

\- Oui, t'as pas tort, murmura Neville en souriant

Il pencha sa tête et l'embrassa doucement, sur la bouche cette fois.

\- A demain alors ?

\- A demain.

xxx

Hermione resta excitée comme la veille de Noël quand elle était petite et eut bien du mal à s'endormir le soir : elle venait de recevoir son premier baiser, du garçon dont elle était amoureuse !

La réaction des autres garçons, la réaction de ses parents, elle n'y pensait même pas !


	14. fin alt 2 part 2 : Neville

**Fin alternative 2/2 : un petit ami timide**

Le lendemain, Hermione eut de grosses difficultés à se concentrer pendant ses cours, et le soir, elle était tellement impatiente de revoir Neville qu'elle arriva avec une demi-heure d'avance au local. Ron arriva le premier, puis Drago, et enfin, Neville arriva en même temps qu'Harry. Hermione n'eut d'yeux que pour lui, mais il ne la regarda même pas, jetant un "salut !" timide à la cantonade.

Les 2 autres ne remarquèrent rien, mais cela n'échappa pas à Drago :

\- Alors, Roméo, c'était comment le rendez-vous d'hier soir avec Juliette ?

\- Un rendez-vous ? T'as eu un rencard ? demanda Ron, curieux.

\- Mais non, j'ai pas eu de rencard ! grogna Neville, mais le fard qu'il piqua ne fit que confirmer les soupçons des garçons.

\- C'est qui l'heureuse élue ?

\- Allez pas chercher loin, elle est dans la pièce ! jeta Drago en riant, désignant du doigt une Hermione rougissante.

\- Quoi, Hermione et Neville ! Ah, ben alors ! J'aurais jamais cru !

\- Moi non plus, félicitations, vieux, dit Harry tapant sur l'épaule de Neville, tous mes vœux de bonheur !

\- Eh, arrête ça, on vient pas de se marier !

Ils se firent mettre en boite, gentiment et pas longtemps car ce n'était pas dans les caractères de Ron et Harry de se moquer d'un ami, par contre Drago ne se gêna pas, et Neville et Hermione eurent droit pendant toute la soirée à des surnoms variés tels Roméo et Juliette, Pierrot et Colombine, Popeye et Olive… Hermione eut toutes les peines du monde à calmer Neville qui s'énervait contre Drago.

xxx

La fin de la répète approcha et tacitement, les garçons laissèrent évidement Neville raccompagner Hermione :

\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, murmura-t-il alors qu'il venait de démarrer.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, on connait Drago maintenant !

\- C'était très gênant !

\- C'est pas grave, ils savent, comme ça on n'en parle plus…

Neville la déposa en bas de chez elle.

\- Tu veux … qu'on aille ensemble quelque part demain soir, y a un vernissage à mon école. Une expo des toiles et productions des dernières années…

\- Oui, ce sera avec plaisir !

\- Je passe te prendre vers 17h30, ça ira ?

\- Parfait !

\- A demain, alors. Se penchant, il l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue, ce dont Hermione fut un peu déçue.

Le lendemain soir, elle s'était habillée de façon assez élégante, un ensemble tailleur avec pantalon blanc rayée de fines rayures noires et la veste de la même teinte, des escarpins.

Lorsqu'elle rejoint Neville dans sa voiture, il ne put retenir un compliment admiratif :

\- Tu es très jolie !

\- Merci !

Le vernissage fut très sympathique, Hermione fut présentée à des copines de Neville, étudiant l'art comme lui : en fait il y avait peu de garçons. Les peintures étaient de différents styles, et Neville lui servit de guide, lui expliquant les différentes techniques : elle écoutait avec attention, pendant que des serveurs passaient leur servir une coupe de cocktail, et des petits fours.

A 22h, l'expo se termina, après les discours et remise de prix divers et Neville la ramena :

\- La prochaine fois, tu voudrais qu'on aille où ? Y a quelque chose qui te ferait plaisir ?

\- Oui, un concert de musique classique, ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas pris le temps d'aller en écouter un.

\- Je vais tacher de nous trouver des places alors.

Un rapide baiser sur la joue, comme la fois précédente, et Neville la laissa.

Ils enchainèrent les sorties culturelles, ce qui faisait plaisir à Hermione parce qu'elle aimait ça, mais Neville ne se comportait pas comme un petit ami. Certes, quand il la présentait à des connaissances, c'était comme telle, mais dans les faits, ils n'avaient échangé que deux baisers, ou plutôt un et demi, songea Hermione. De temps en temps, il la prenait par la main, mais c'était assez rare.

xxx

Ne sachant comment réagir, elle décida d'en parler à Ron, qui était celui des garçons avec lequel elle avait le plus confiance. Elle chercha son adresse dans l'annuaire et se rendit chez lui un soir.

\- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda Ron inquiet après qu'elle eut sonné et qu'il eut ouvert.

\- Rien de grave ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Pas du tout !

\- Je peux te parler ?

\- Bien sûr, entre voyons !

Il lui proposa un thé, qu'elle accepta, puis ils s'assirent à la table de sa cuisine.

\- Alors, qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

\- Voilà, c'est Neville !

\- Quoi Neville ?

\- Bon, c'est difficile à dire … C'est un peu gênant !

\- Tu peux me faire confiance, Hermione, je ne parlerai pas aux autres, et je ne me moquerai pas…

\- Bon voilà, toi, tu le connais bien, donc je voudrais un conseil …

\- Je t'écoute …

\- On est ensemble, et … c'est comme si on y était pas …

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je veux dire, on sort ensemble, il me prend la main, mais il ne m'embrasse jamais … Est-ce que c'est normal ? Je … C'est la première fois que je sors avec un garçon, alors je ne sais pas si c'est normal, ou si c'est parce que je ne lui plais pas, ou si je ne fais pas comme il faudrait …

Ron sourit :

\- Je vois le problème : la réponse est simple, connaissant Neville, il est super timide, donc il n'ose pas t'embrasser, c'est aussi simple que ça. Mais à mon avis, si ça t'angoisse, la meilleure chose à faire, c'est de lui en parler directement. En tout cas, je te rassure, non ce n'est pas normal… C'est Neville qui n'est pas normal, tout autre garçon amoureux d'une fille comme il l'est de toi lui aurait déjà fait l'amour depuis longtemps … (Hermione rougit à ces mots) Ca fait au moins 2 mois que vous êtes ensemble, et vous ne vous êtes même pas embrassés ? Non, mais je te rassure, c'est Neville qu'il va falloir activer, je te conseille vraiment de lui parler… C'est à mon avis lui plus que toi qu'il va falloir rassurer …

Hermione avait écouté sans rien dire : Ron l'avait rassuré, elle se sentait mieux. Elle remercia Ron et le laissa. Elle décida de se rendre directement chez Neville, malgré l'heure tardive et de prendre le taureau par les cornes.

xxx

Elle n'était jamais entrée chez Neville mais savait où il habitait : elle prit le bus, et alla toquer chez lui.

Il ouvrit, et voyant Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux :

\- Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- C'est comme ça que tu accueilles ta petite amie ?

\- Euh, c'est que c'est le chantier, rien n'est rangé, c'est …

\- Ca ne me dérange pas …

\- Bon, ben, euh … Entre …

D'un coup d'œil, elle balaya la pièce, une chambre au sol couvert de vieux parquet presque gris, avec des toiles accrochées au mur, des chevalets, des tubes de gouache ouverts, des crayons, des fusains, s'étalaient un peu partout, de nombreuses esquisses étaient épinglées au mur : elle reconnut avec stupeur de nombreux portraits d'elle et s'approcha de plus près pour les regarder …

\- Ah, ca, c'est …

\- Ne te justifie pas, c'est très flatteur !

Neville se passa la main dans ses cheveux, signe qui indiqua à Hermione qu'il était troublé. Elle s'approcha de lui :

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit bonjour …

\- Excuse-moi, c'est juste que je m'attendais pas à te voir, je suis surpris ! Et il l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? dit-il se dirigeant vers le frigo.

\- Neville ?

\- Oui ? dit-il se tournant vers elle

\- J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu ne désires pas sortir avec moi !

\- Quoi ? Mais … pourquoi tu dis ça ? Bien sûr que je veux sortir avec toi ! rétorqua vivement Neville en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne m'embrasses pas … je veux dire … vraiment ?

Neville baissa la tête …

\- Parle-moi, Neville, je ne comprends pas et c'est … la première fois que je suis avec quelqu'un je ne sais pas comment je dois réagir ni ce que je dois faire …

\- Oh, Hermione ! Neville se passa à nouveau la main dans ses cheveux… Je crève d'envie de t'embrasser, mais je me retiens …

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai peur de … pas me contrôler et de … Je veux pas que ça aille trop vite ! Je veux pas te brusquer …

\- Tu ne vas me brusquer si c'est moi qui te le demande…

Hermione vint vers lui, et lui prenant la main, l'entraina vers la banquette qui se trouvait dans un coin de la salle.

\- Viens, chuchota-t-elle

L'exhortant à s'assoir, elle posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et enfin, il l'approcha du sien pour l'embrasser. Ce ne fut qu'un baiser, mais qui déclencha le reste. Il y en eut un deuxième, puis trois, puis une multitude qui se firent de plus en plus appuyés. Enfin, Neville glissant sa langue dans la bouche ouverte de Hermione finalisa tout ce qu'elle attendait jusque-là.

Hermione, fermant les yeux, devint hermétique à toute autre sensation : elle se sentait bien, contre lui, respirant l'odeur de sa peau : ouvrant les yeux, elle le vit, les yeux fermés, doux et innocent, comme un enfant. Elle avait envie de le protéger, et à la fois qu'il la protège, c'était une curieuse sensation.

Lorsqu'il cessa son baiser, il guetta un signe approbateur : elle lui sourit tendrement et il la serra sur son cœur.

\- Neville, embrasse-moi encore, s'il te plait ! murmura-t-elle à son oreille

\- Je … je ne peux pas …

Hermione se recula et le regarda d'un air interrogatif, attendant une explication…

\- Je … j'ai trop envie de toi, je …

Il était là, attendant, comme à l'agonie…

Hermione comprit, elle avait envie qu'il l'embrasse, elle voulait aller plus loin, maintenant de toute façon …

Ce fut donc elle qui l'embrassa à nouveau, et ne pouvant s'arrêter cette fois, il l'allongea sur la banquette, leurs salives se mélangeant à nouveau …

\- Oh, Neville, murmura-t-elle, alors qu'il explorait son cou, puis l'arrière de son oreille de ses lèvres…

\- Hermione, je t'aime, je t'aime, gémit-il.

Comme il n'osait rien de plus, ce fut Hermione qui dut lui prendre la main pour la poser sur sa propre poitrine.

\- Tu … tu veux bien que …

\- Oui …

Il déboutonna son gilet, maladroitement, puis l'ôtant, il passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt, qu'elle aida à ôter. Elle se retrouva en soutien-gorge devant lui.

Se redressant, il ôta son propre pull, puis son tee-shirt. S'allongeant à nouveau sur elle, il retira le pantalon d'Hermione, s'acharnant sur le bouton pendant presque une demi-minute, ce qui faillit faire rire Hermione qui se retint à grand-peine, il était si maladroit mais c'était si attendrissant….

Décrochant sa propre ceinture, il haletait maintenant, le souffle court, la respiration saccadée.

\- Neville, murmura-t-elle doucement, essayant de le rassurer …

\- C'est … C'est la première fois pour moi aussi, je … je suis désolé si ce n'est pas parfait … Il y avait presque des sanglots dans sa voix. Je voudrais être à la hauteur…

\- Mais tu es à la hauteur … Neville, je t'aime, je t'aime … Viens, n'aies pas peur …

Curieusement, c'est elle qui le rassurait, alors que ça aurait dû être le contraire.

Il se calma un peu, et elle l'aida à décrocher son soutien-gorge. Il caressa doucement ses seins. Elle sentit un grand frisson la parcourir toute entière. Glissant une main dans sa culotte, il trouva sa fente qu'il caressa un peu trop vigoureusement.

\- Doucement, murmura-t-elle.

S'enhardissant, il lui retira sa culotte, et retirant son propre jean et son slip, il vint à nouveau sur elle. Elle sentit son sexe dur contre sa cuisse gauche.

\- Merde, grommela-t-il soudain.

\- Quoi ?

\- Une capote ! J'en ai dans la salle de bains, attends, j'y vais …

Grommelant, il se leva : cet intermède fit retomber un peu la tension. Quelques instants après, Neville revint, tenant le petit sachet entre ses doigts. Il l'ouvrit et déroula le préservatif sur son sexe toujours dressé, puis revint s'allonger sur Hermione. Il n'était pas si lourd, mais quand elle écarta instinctivement les cuisses pour lui céder le passage, et qu'il commença à se frayer un chemin en elle, elle sentit une brûlure de plus en plus cuisante la tirailler, et elle ne put retenir un gémissement.

\- Ça va ? Neville s'interrompit inquiet. On arrête si tu as trop mal …

\- Non, ça va … Continue …

Neville poursuivit son chemin sans retour possible, mais Hermione le souhaitait, elle le voulait en elle, malgré la douleur. Celle-ci ne fut que fugitive mais forte, un instant plus tard, il était en elle.

\- Je… ne vais pas tenir longtemps, gémit-il.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, viens … murmura Hermione à son oreille.

Quelques aller-retours et Hermione sentit Neville se tendre contre elle, frémir et gémir doucement comme un jeune chiot, elle saisit sa nuque d'une main, et le retint contre elle. de l'autre, elle essuya la transpiration qui perlait à la surface de son dos.

\- Oh, Hermione, je t'aime, je t'aime …

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

L'embrassant à nouveau avidement, il continuait à lui murmurer des mots tendres d'amour et Hermione se sentait comblée : peu lui importait l'avis de sa famille, elle vivrait désormais sa vie comme elle l'entendait, avec ses passions, et Neville en ferait partie désormais, pour très longtemps, elle en avait la certitude...

**FIN n°2.**


	15. fin alt 3 part 1 : Drago

_**Suite à une remarque fort judicieuse, j'ai changé le rating de cette fic ! C'est vrai que le dernier chapitre était un peu chaud ! Voici le début de la fin n°3 où notre Don Juan de Drago passe à l'attaque ! Bonne lecture et merci aux reviewers toujours enthousiastes !**_

**Fin alternative 3/1 : premier baiser**

Trois jours plus tard, à la répète suivante, Hermione avait longuement réfléchi et pris sa décision :

\- Je vais chanter la chanson de Drago, déclara-t-elle.

\- Tu es sûre ? demanda Ron.

\- Oui, ce serait dommage, c'est vrai que la musique est superbe. Pourquoi en priver le groupe ?

\- Mais tu n'es pas obligée… interrompit Neville en fronçant le nez de désapprobation.

\- Je vais le faire, donnez-moi la partition que je la relise une fois attentivement.

Les trois garçons se jetèrent des regards plein de doute. Seul Drago semblait satisfait.

\- Bon on y va, dit Drago après que tous eurent réétudié en détail la partition, et un, deux et un deux trois …

L'intro commença, puis la voix de Hermione s'éleva,

"Allongée contre toi,

je sens ta peau nue …

c'est la première fois ce soir

je veux me donner à toi …"

Sans heurts, elle coulait fluide et majestueuse, puissante, et mélodieuse, et quand la chanson fut finie, Ron Neville et Harry avaient le souffle coupé et applaudirent. Seul Drago n'était pas satisfait :

\- C'est beau, mais ça manque de sensualité, on ne ressent pas de désir dans ta voix, Hermione, pas d'envie…

Hermione piqua un fard.

\- Laisse la, Drago, t'es chiant, tu vois bien que ça la met mal à l'aise !

Néanmoins, ils réessayèrent plusieurs fois, sans que Drago soit satisfait, même si les autres trouvaient que ça rendaient bien : "Ça sonne faux ! Sur scène, ça rendra rien ! C'est pas la peine !" Drago semblait vraiment déçu et insatisfait.

Ils n'insistèrent pas, Hermione se fatiguait, ils passèrent à autre chose.

Quand Drago la raccompagna chez elle, avant de partir elle s'excusa :

\- Je suis désolée, j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu pour ta chanson, mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu attends !

Drago retira son casque:

\- Si tu veux vraiment essayer, on peut la répéter ensemble. Je peux trouver un moment et t'expliquer vraiment ce que je veux. Ça sera plus facile.

\- Tu pourrais faire ça ?! La musique est vraiment magnifique, je trouve dommage de ne pas la chanter, même si les paroles sont un peu … osées !

\- Tu es dispo demain ? Je ne bosse pas.

\- Demain, oui je peux trouver du temps, en fin d'après-midi je devrais avoir fini mes révisions.

\- Viens chez moi, alors, tu sais où j'habite, c'est pas loin d'ici, tu peux venir à pied…

Il lui expliqua.

\- A demain alors !

\- Oui.

Naïvement, Hermione avait accepté, sans penser à mal, mais le lendemain, ce fut lorsqu'elle sonna chez Drago qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait : elle se rendait chez un garçon, seule ! Si ses parents savaient ! "Oh et puis après tout ils ne savent pas, et on va juste répéter une chanson ! Ce n'est que Drago après tout ! Il ne va pas me manger !" Mais repensant au comportement habituel de Drago et à son caractère, elle espéra que ça allait bien se passer.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est Hermione.

\- Vas-y, monte ! Dernier étage à droite.

L'interphone était vieux et crépitait, elle l'entendait à peine.

Elle monta les escaliers sombres et peu éclairés et arriva au dernier étage sur un vieux palier en parquet qui craquait. Elle s'interrogeait sur la salubrité des lieux, quand la porte à droite s'ouvrit et la tête de Drago apparut :

\- Salut, entre !

\- Bonjour.

\- Tu as trouvé facilement ?

\- Sans problème, je connaissais la rue, et le numéro était bien indiqué en bas.

Elle observa l'intérieur de l'appartement, ou plutôt du studio : contrairement à ce que l'immeuble laissait présager, l'intérieur était lumineux, éclairé, mais avait tout de la garçonnière. De grands posters de groupes de rock célèbres étaient affichés un peu partout, un mini bar trônait dans un coin, le clic clac servant de lit avait été replié à la va-vite, des boitiers et des CD trainaient un peu partout, y compris sur la table basse, ainsi qu'un cendrier rempli et un verre sale… Une odeur de cigarette fraichement fumée flottait dans l'air, ce qui fit tousser Hermione.

\- Attends je vais aérer un peu, dit Drago, en poussant le velux pour l'ouvrir. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Non, merci, tout à l'heure peut être. Si on s'y mettait je crois qu'on a du boulot, non ?

\- OK, comme tu veux.

\- J'ai ramené ma partition, par quoi tu veux qu'on commence ?

\- Mmmh ! En fait ce que je veux, c'est que tu captes l'esprit de la chanson, pour te l'approprier.

\- Mais, c'est ce que j'ai fait ! se défendit Hermione.

\- Non, c'est ce que tu crois, tu crois que parce que tu la chantes juste et correctement en place, la chanson est bien, mais tu ne l'interprètes pas comme je l'ai écrite et pensée.

\- Ah et comment veux-tu que je fasse alors ?

\- Tu dois te mettre dans la peau du personnage que tu interprètes, comme dans un jeu d'acteur. Tu es une jeune fille qui veut se donner pour la première fois à celui qu'elle aime, elle crève de désir pour lui, on doit le ressentir quand tu chantes. Ta voix doit être moins froide, plus sensuelle, quitte à être moins juste.

\- Mais… je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver !

\- C'est pour ça que tu es là : je vais t'apprendre !

\- Bon, je veux bien essayer…

\- OK ! Drago sortit une guitare sèche de derrière son mini bar.

\- Oh ! Tu joues de la guitare ? Je ne savais pas !

\- Comment tu croyais qu'on allait répéter ?

Et tout en parlant, Drago avait commencé à accorder son instrument.

\- Evidemment, je ne joue pas aussi bien que Neville, moi c'est plutôt les accords de base, mais je me débrouille suffisamment bien pour écrire et t'accompagner aujourd'hui.

Il plaqua les accords d'intro et elle chanta la première strophe. Il l'arrêta et lui expliqua ce qu'il attendait : ils travaillèrent uniquement sur la première strophe pendant près d'une demi-heure, au bout duquel Hermione jeta l'éponge.

\- Je n'y arrive pas !

\- Il faut que tu donnes du sens aux paroles de la chanson. Tu dois chanter en pensant vraiment que tu désires l'homme à qui tu t'adresses. Que tu désires t'abandonner à lui … On a l'impression que tu récites les paroles sans en comprendre le sens.

\- Mais si je pense au sens des paroles, j'ai peur de bégayer, de bafouiller, je ne crois pas que j'y arriverai… Hermione s'interrompit.

\- Ouaih, c'est peut être ça ton problème : t'es un peu trop coincée !

\- Quoi ?! Je ne vois pas le rapport !

\- Moi, je le vois parfaitement, tes parents t'ont un peu trop bridée et mis d'œillères. Va falloir les laisser tomber.

\- Je …

Hermione resta sans voix.

Drago se contenta de s'assoir, sortit une cigarette et l'alluma. Il inhala une bouffée, puis la souffla par le nez. Hermione sentit l'odeur piquante de la cigarette lui chatouiller le nez et lui prendre la gorge.

\- Viens t'assoir un peu, dit-il doucement.

\- Euh …

\- Allez, viens là ! dit-il en tapotant la place à côté de lui de la paume de sa main.

Hermione obéit à contrecœur.

\- T'es jamais sorti avec un mec, t'as jamais été amoureuse ?

\- Ca ne te regarde pas ! répondit Hermione offusquée.

\- Si tu veux chanter la chanson correctement, si … répondit calmement Drago.

\- Eh bien non, lâcha Hermione, j'ai toujours été dans une école de filles, mes parents étaient très stricts et ça ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit. J'avais mes études et …

\- Je m'en doutais … Et à la fac, y a aucun garçon qui te plairait ?

\- Mais …

\- Réponds !

\- Non, je suis à la fac pour étudier…

\- Pfff ! T'es désespérante ! Je crois qu'il y a qu'une seule solution…

\- Quoi ? demanda Hermione curieuse malgré elle.

\- Tu vas sortir avec moi, histoire de te rendre compte…

\- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! déclara Hermione en se relevant brusquement et en s'apprêtant à partir.

Mais Drago se leva presque en même temps et se retrouva en face d'elle. Gênée, elle recula, mais derrière elle il y avait le mur et Drago se rapprochait.

Elle se retrouva acculée contre le mur. Se courbant un peu, car gêné par la hauteur du plafond mansardé, Drago pencha son visage vers le sien et saisissant ses épaules fermement pour la retenir, il l'embrassa.

Hermione sentit un grand feu lui parcourir le ventre et lui serrer l'estomac. Elle essaya de se dégager.

\- T'es odieux, Drago ! hurla-t-elle avant de le repousser et de se précipiter vers la porte. L'ouvrant, elle dévala les escaliers. Elle fut si rapide que Drago, essayant de la rattraper, ne put l'attendre avant qu'elle franchisse la porte de l'immeuble et il se retrouva l'air idiot, en chaussettes, devant le trottoir, ne pouvant aller plus loin.

\- Hermione, murmura-t-il, je te veux, tu seras à moi !


	16. fin alt 3 part 2 : Drago

**Chapitre 16 : séparation**

A la répète suivante, Hermione ne lui desserra pas les dents, même pour un bonjour, cela passa inaperçu auprès des autres, mais ce fut lorsque Hermione refusa qu'il la ramène que les autres se rendirent compte de ce qui se passait :

\- Un problème avec Drago ? demanda Ron alors qu'il la ramenait à sa place.

\- C'est un con ! Voilà ! Je ne monterai plus derrière lui …

\- Ca ne te ressemble pas de dire ce genre de choses ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Rien …. Hermione rougit en y repensant : son premier baiser !

Alors qu'elle revoyait un cours chez elle pour le lendemain, elle entendit sonner.

\- Oui ? demanda-t-elle à l'interphone.

\- Un colis de la poste, Madame.

Hermione sans méfiance ouvrit, mais se retrouva à nez avec Drago. Elle s'apprêta à refermer la porte mais il coinça la porte avec son pied. Plus fort qu'elle, ce fut sans peine qu'il poussa la porte et entra.

\- Sors d'ici ! ordonna-t-elle.

\- C'est le seul moyen pour qu'on ait une explication franche. Tu vas me faire la gueule encore longtemps ?

\- Oui !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ?! Tu m'as volé mon premier baiser ! Sans même me demander !

\- C'était juste un smack, Hermione, pas un vrai baiser…Mais si tu veux que je te montre la différence, pas de problème …

Hermione pâlit, et lui indiqua la porte :

\- Dehors, s'il te plaît … elle suppliait presque et éclata en sanglots.

Au lieu d'obéir, Drago vint près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Hermione, t'as pas encore compris que j'ai envie de sortir avec toi.

Hermione resta sans voix.

\- C'est vrai qu'au début, je te trouvais coincée et que tu m'as pas vraiment attirée, sourit-il reculant un peu la tête pour la regarder, mais petit à petit, j'ai appris à te connaître et … j'ai écrit cette chanson pour toi, tu sais … Est-ce que tu … pourrais me laisser une chance ? Et qu'on sorte ensemble ? Je sais que j'ai plein de défauts et de mauvais côtés, une réputation de coureur de jupons, mais … si ça ne marche pas entre nous, tu pourras toujours me plaquer, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Hermione était troublée et ne disait rien. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était …

\- Drago, je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée … Et puis, mes parents …

\- T'as qu'à rien leur dire, ils sont pas obligés de tout savoir de ta semaine, non ?

\- Mais, je … Je ne suis pas sûre, je suis jamais sortie avec un garçon, alors je n'y connais rien … Toi tu as l'habitude, alors tu vas trouver que…

Drago devina les non-dits de Hermione, sa peur des garçons, sa peur du contact physique, intime, et il fut touché…

\- T'inquiète Hermione, je me doute bien qu'on ne va pas s'envoyer en l'air dans les deux secondes (Hermione rougit à ces mots), je sais avec qui je sors … On va prendre notre temps tous les deux, et si ça va trop vite, tu me le dis, OK?

\- Je … Je sais pas ..

\- Ça t'engage à rien, on peut arrêter à tout moment tu sais …

Hermione baissait la tête sans rien dire…

\- Ça te dérange si là, maintenant, je te donne ton premier vrai baiser ? Parce que ce que je t'ai donné la dernière fois, ça comptait pas !

Hermione recula d'un pas.

Il s'approcha tranquillement d'elle et sans attendre son accord, lui prit doucement le visage entre ses mains, puis penchant la tête il se rapprocha. Hermione ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Drago posa les lèvres sur les siennes et commença à l'embrasser : quand il essaya de glisser sa langue dans la bouche de Hermione, il sentit la résistance des dents fermées, et après quelques secondes, il cessa son baiser :

\- Tu es censée ouvrir ta bouche pour que ma langue rentre à l'intérieur, Hermione ! lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille en souriant.

\- Non, je … je ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est dégoûtant !

\- Non, c'est pas dégoûtant, c'est vachement agréable ! Viens !

Il attira son visage contre le sien et à nouveau l'embrassa.

Cette fois, Hermione s'efforça d'ouvrir la bouche quand elle sentit la langue de Drago se glisser entre ses lèvres : comme dans un rêve, ne sachant ce qu'elle faisait, elle sentit sa chaleur venir au contact de sa propre langue, et surpassant toutes les impressions, le goût fort et épicé de la cigarette envahir sa salive. La langue de Drago cherchait la sienne, taquinant la pointe, s'enroulant autour, glissant le long de ses dents. Puis il termina son baiser au bout d'une minute qui parut une heure à Hermione. Elle était à bout de souffle, le ventre serré et les joues en feu.

\- J'ai oublié de te prévenir : pense à respirer par le nez ! Ça va ?

\- Je … Drago, il vaut mieux qu'on arrête maintenant …

\- Pourquoi, on n'est même pas ensemble depuis 5 minutes !

\- Je… je suis trop mal à l'aise …

\- Bah, question d'habitude ! C'était ton premier baiser, c'est normal que tu sois mal à l'aise, ça surprend au début … Je voulais juste voler ton premier vrai baiser mais on ne va pas non plus s'embrasser comme ça toutes les deux minutes, j'te rassure … Bon je te laisse maintenant, tu dois avoir du boulot pour tes cours de demain. On se voit à la répète de jeudi soir ?

\- Euh, oui … bafouilla Hermione, surprise de cette brusque interruption.

\- Alors à jeudi !

Sur ce Drago lui colla un rapide baiser sur la bouche, ouvrit la porte et partit.

xxx

Hermione se rongea l'esprit jusqu'au jeudi pour savoir ce qu'elle devrait faire la prochaine fois : lui dire de tout arrêter ? Mais elle se sentait prise au piège. Pourtant, il lui avait bien dit qu'elle pourrait tout arrêter si elle voulait.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva les autres à la répète suivante, Drago n'était pas encore là, elle se détendit un peu alors qu'ils commencèrent à répéter.

A peine venaient-ils de terminer un chant et d'en entamer un autre, que Drago entra.

\- Salut tout le monde, désolé du retard !

\- Encore du taf supplémentaire ? demanda Ron.

\- Ouaih ! dit Drago, marchant jusqu'à Hermione qui baissa le nez, rouge comme une pivoine, et se penchant vers elle il l'embrassa sans plus de préambule devant les autres garçons estomaqués.

\- Salut, toi ! Ça va ?

Hermione ne sut que dire, et resta rouge pivoine.

\- Ben ça alors ! Vous sortez ensemble ? demanda Harry étonné.

\- Tu m'étonneras toujours, Drago ! rit Ron. Mais ça m'étonne encore plus de Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore été inventé ! hurla Neville offusqué, prêt à se battre.

\- Quoi, t'es jaloux ? Fallait passer à l'action avant, mon vieux.

\- Bon, ça suffit tous les deux ! protesta Harry, on a du travail, je vous rappelle qu'on a un concert samedi prochain.

Ceci clôtura la discussion et on n'en parla plus, ceci devenant aussi naturel que s'ils étaient ensemble depuis toujours. Seul Neville gardait une mine renfrognée et ne semblait pas s'y faire …

xxx

Cela faisait juste un mois maintenant qu'ils sortaient ensemble, comme Drago lui avait promis, il ne brûlait pas les étapes, mais ils sortaient régulièrement ensemble : un soir que Drago venait de la ramener chez elle en moto après une sortie au cinéma, et qu'il l'embrassait en bas de son immeuble pour lui dire au revoir, quand une silhouette d'homme s'approcha sortant de la pénombre et repoussa violemment Hermione, la séparant de Drago.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites à ma fille ? hurla l'homme.

\- Père ? gémit Hermione étonnée en le reconnaissant.

\- On peut savoir ce que vous faites à onze heure du soir à embrasser un voyou? Et vous êtes montée sur une moto au mépris du danger…Vous avez perdu la tête ma fille ! Cela fait plus de deux heures que votre mère et moi vous attendons devant chez vous, vous ne répondiez pas au téléphone, vous imaginez l'inquiétude que votre mère s'est faite ?

Il désigna du doigt la mère de Hermione qui attendait plus loin, en pleurs.

\- Et maintenant ça ?! Vous vous conduisez comme une trainée, ce n'est pas digne de vous !

\- Mais, père…

\- Je vous interdis de traiter ma petite amie de trainée, cria Drago, venant s'interposer entre Hermione et son père.

\- De quoi vous mêlez-vous, vous ?! Votre "petite amie" ? Elle n'est rien pour vous, c'est terminé ! Hermione, montez dans votre appartement, interdiction absolue de revoir ce garçon ! Vos études sont plus importantes pour l'instant, et il est hors de question que vous fréquentiez ce genre d'individu !

Le père poussa Hermione vers la porte d'entrée, mais Drago s'interposa, retenant Hermione par le bras :

\- Vous ne pensez pas Monsieur, que c'est à Hermione de décider avec qui elle veut être ? Elle a 19 ans, il me semble qu'elle est majeure et libre de décider de l'homme avec qui elle veut être !

\- Ne posez pas la main sur ma fille ! Tant qu'elle vivra sous mon toit, elle devra se plier à mes ordres !

\- Hermione restera avec moi et continuera à me voir que vous le vouliez ou non !

Le père de Hermione devint rouge de colère et hurla :

\- Je vous préviens Hermione, si vous choisissez ce garçon, je vous renie et vous déshérite : vous ne compterez plus sur nous pour vos études.

\- Henri, non ! gémit la mère de Hermione.

\- Père ! supplia Hermione

\- Vous avez de drôles de façons de réagir : c'est votre fille et vous la repoussez ainsi ! C'est horrible, vous êtes quelqu'un de répugnant ! Mais peu importe, Hermione m'a, moi, et je prendrai soin d'elle !

\- Ridicule ! Hermione, si vous choisissez ce garçon, vous pourrez faire vos bagages dans l'heure et quitter votre appartement ! Et ce ne sera plus la peine de venir nous trouver votre mère ou moi, ou même vos sœurs.

\- Père, je … je ne peux pas choisir, c'est horrible ! le supplia-t-elle en pleurs.

\- Vous venez de choisir à l'instant ! Faites vos bagages, vous avez une heure ! Et gardez les clés, je ferai de toute façon changer les serrures …

\- Père !

\- Vous êtes une honte pour votre famille!

Sur ce son père tourna les talons, entrainant sa femme vers la voiture et laissant Hermione effondrée…


	17. fin alt 3 part 3 : Drago

_**Bon je préviens cette fois, scène chaude au cours de ce chapitre : Drago passera à l'attaque et va croquer Hermione tout cru…Bonne lecture quand même !**_

**xxx**

**Chapitre 17 : vie commune**

Hermione mit la tête dans ses mains et pleura. Drago la prit aussitôt dans ses bras :

\- Ca va aller ! Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé, je pensais vraiment pas que ton père réagirait comme ça et je me suis emporté! Eh, ça va ?

Hermione sanglotait dans ses bras. Drago lui releva doucement le visage, la forçant à le regarder :

\- Hermione, je vais pas te laisser tomber, ce que j'ai dit à ton père, je le pensais, je prendrai soin de toi … Allez, on se remue, ton père nous laisse une heure : tu vas faire tes valises, moi je fais aussi vite que je peux, je ramène ma moto, et je vais emprunter la voiture de mon voisin de dessous, sinon, on va être embêtés pour transporter tes bagages. Je suppose que t'as tes cours à prendre aussi ?

Hermione acquiesça en reniflant.

\- Bon alors, va vite et je te rejoins dans un quart d'heure. Ça ira, va !

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

Hermione fit un signe affirmatif de tête et monta ranger ses affaires : elle fit le tour de son appartement pièce par pièce : dans la cuisine, rien à prendre, dans la salle de bains, ses affaires de toilettes et quelques serviettes, dans la penderie, ses vêtements : elle laissa néanmoins toutes ses veilles jupes grises plissées, cols roulés, qu'elle avait mis jusque-là, reliques de son ancienne vie, et prit par contre toutes les affaires qu'elle avait acheté pour les concerts. Elle remplit un grand sac de ses classeurs et livres de droit, prit son sac à main et son cartable, et réunissait le tout quand Drago sonna.

\- Ca y est ?

\- Oui … Hermione retenait ses larmes.

\- Ça va aller ! Je vais te descendre tout ça … Ils quittèrent l'appartement, chargèrent la voiture et Hermione tâcha de ne pas regarder en arrière alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de l'appartement.

Ils montèrent en silence les affaires dans le studio de Drago, qui descendit redonner les clés de voiture à son voisin.

Quand il remonta, Hermione était toujours debout dans l'entrée, silencieuse.

\- Allez, courage, Hermione, ça va aller, je suis là…

Il passa un bras chaleureux autour de son épaule.

\- On va réaménager un peu le studio pour que ce soit plus fonctionnel, mais on va s'en sortir, j'ai largement les moyens de nous entretenir tous les deux…

\- C'est pas ça … c'est … Comment il a pu me dire tout ça ! C'est horrible !

\- Je sais, je sais … Mais ce genre d'incident devait arriver tôt ou tard, tu ne voulais pas qu'il dirige toute ta vie, c'est toi qui décides, c'est pas lui qui vivra avec l'homme que tu as choisi, et encore moins si c'est lui qui le choisit pour toi …

\- Tu as raison…

\- Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire, c'est prendre une bonne douche bien chaude, ça te détendra. Je vais tacher de te préparer du thé pendant ce temps, je dois en avoir quelque part … Tu as une serviette ?

\- Oui, merci.

Hermione prit ce qu'il lui fallait dans sa valise, et entra dans la salle de bains.

Elle pleura longtemps sous la douche mais plus elle pleurait, mieux elle se sentait et quand elle sortit elle se sentait presque bien. Seule la perspective de ne plus voir du tout sa famille la minait : elle qui n'avait jamais été éloignée de plus d'une semaine de ses parents, se retrouvait complètement seule. Mais non, en y réfléchissant elle n'était pas seule, elle avait le groupe, les garçons… et Drago. Enfilant des habits propres, elle sortit.

\- Tiens, ton thé est prêt.

Elle s'assit à la petite table à côté de Drago, et soupira d'aise en sentant le breuvage chaud lui remplir le corps.

\- Ça fait du bien ?

\- Oui, merci.

\- Tu as cours à quelle heure demain matin ? Tu vas quand même en cours, tu te sens en forme ?

\- Oui, j'ai cours à neuf heures, ça ira…

\- Je t'emmènerai, t'inquiète pas.

Elle finit sa tisane en silence et lui demanda soudain :

\- Tu auras assez d'argent pour financer mes études ? J'ai encore plusieurs années à faire, tu sais …

\- A part les frais d'inscription, c'est gratuit, non ?

\- Oui mais …

\- Et puis, rien ne t'empêchera de trouver un petit boulot pendant les vacances, si tu culpabilises ! rit-il.

\- Oui, ça sera mieux, je pense.

\- Bon, comme tu veux, en attendant, tout ça m'a tué, je suis crevé, bailla-t-il, il est déjà … une heure du mat' !

\- Déjà ?

\- Oui, je vais faire le lit, déclara Drago en se levant pour aller déplier le clic-clac. Je te préviens, il est un peu vieux, il grince, et il est creusé au milieu, mais bon, ça vaut mieux que de dormir par terre !

\- Euh, mais si tu préfères, j'ai un peu d'argent, je peux aller à l'hôtel.

\- Vu l'heure qu'il est, tu auras du mal à trouver une chambre, sourit Drago dépliant le drap et la couverture. Je dois avoir un deuxième oreiller dans ce placard, murmura-t-il. Ah, le voilà !

Il enfila une taie propre sur l'oreiller puis alla se laver les dents. Hermione l'entendit uriner bruyamment dans les toilettes ce qui la mit mal à l'aise : elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'une telle promiscuité entre deux êtres humains. Chez ses parents, elle avait toujours eu sa propre salle de bains…

\- Si tu veux la place, je t'attends pour éteindre.

Hermione se lava les dents, enfila son pyjama, puis ressortit : Drago était déjà couché, du côté du mur, lui ayant laissé une place plus que suffisante pour s'allonger.

\- Tu viens te coucher ? demanda –t-il alors qu'elle attendait.

\- C'est que …

\- Allez viens, je te mangerai pas … quoi que ?! Non, je plaisante, allez viens !

Elle obéit machinalement, et s'allongea dans le lit, raide et crispée.

\- Bonne nuit, dit Drago se penchant au-dessus d'elle pour l'embrasser. Et t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, murmura-t-il en éteignant la lampe de chevet.

Hermione sentit ses larmes recommencer à couler, mais vaincue par la fatigue s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Le lendemain, quand elle s'éveilla, le jour était déjà levé : elle sentit une présence tiède contre elle et ouvrit les yeux : ce fut en voyant Drago blottit contre elle et reconnaissant les contours de la chambre dans la pénombre qu'elle se rappela où elle était. Elle essaya de bouger pour regarder l'heure mais réveilla Drago qui grogna :

-Hmmm ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !

\- Je regarde l'heure, je ne veux pas arriver en retard à la fac …chuchota-t-elle

\- Relaxe ! J'ai mis mon portable à sonner pour 8h ! Et il est … - Il attrapa son téléphone sur la table de chevet – 7h30... Tu peux te rendormir …

Il se recoucha et enlaça Hermione d'un bras.

\- Ou si tu préfères, on peut commencer la journée par un câlin, histoire d'être de bonne humeur.

\- Drago …

\- Arrête de tout prendre au sens figuré, c'est du vrai câlin dont je parlais. Viens contre moi…

Hermione se laissa enlacer mais s'abandonna vite. Elle était bien, au chaud, elle se sentait en sécurité contre ce corps musclé, cette peau mate, à l'odeur musquée.

Drago l'embrassa sur le front, puis ramena tendrement ses mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous diriez de croissants pour le petit déj, mam'selle ?

\- Avec plaisir, Monsieur !

\- Bien, vos désirs sont des ordres ! Il se leva, enfila son pantalon et se retournant lui chuchota avec un clin d'œil :

\- Profites-en, c'est bien la première fois que je propose des croissants à une fille qui est dans mon lit au petit matin !

Elle lui sourit, il finit de s'habiller et sortit, visiblement de bonne humeur.

Ils déjeunèrent avec en bruit de fond la télé que Drago avait allumée, puis Hermione s'habilla et il l'emmena à la fac.

\- Ce soir, tu finis à quelle heure ?

-17h.

\- Je serai pas rentré, je bosse de 12h jusqu'à 20h ce soir. Ce que tu fais, c'est que tu passes à la boite quand tu quittes, tu me demandes, et je te filerai les clés, j'en ai pas de double pour l'instant, mais j'en ferai faire ce matin. Tiens, je te note l'adresse, t'as un bout de papier ?

Hermione passa la journée à se demander si tout ça était bien raisonnable, mais pourtant, jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi libre.

Elle redescendit en métro jusqu'à l'adresse indiquée, et entra dans le bar qui faisait aussi boîte de nuit branchée et cabaret, un endroit plutôt chic et élégant, elle aurait plutôt vu Drago dans un bar de quartier mal famé. Elle demanda Drago à l'hôtesse de l'accueil, qui alla le chercher.

\- Il arrive, déclara-t-elle en revenant, attendez-le là, dit-elle en désignant une chaise.

Hermione attendit bien 10 minutes et enfin Drago arriva, méconnaissable : pantalon et chemise blancs, tablier de serveur noir, les cheveux coiffés, lissés et soigneusement attachés à l'arrière …

\- Désolé pour le retard, je servais un client…

\- C'est pas grave, mais j'ai failli pas te reconnaitre !

Drago sourit.

\- J'ai l'air ridicule, je sais, mais ça paye bien !

\- Non, je n'ai pas pensé ça, tu es très élégant !

\- Tiens voilà les clés, dit-il, les sortant de sa poche de tablier. Fais comme chez toi surtout. La grosse pour la porte du bas, la moyenne pour la porte de l'appart, la petite c'est pour la boite aux lettres, tu peux remonter le courrier en même temps. Allez j'y retourne, sinon, le chef va me taper sur les doigts, à ce soir !

Et l'embrassant rapidement, il repartit.

Hermione rentra, essaya de se mettre au travail mais elle avait du mal à se concentrer : finalement, elle décida de ranger l'appartement et de nettoyer un peu. Ce fut vite fait car ce n'était pas grand, si bien qu'elle se demanda quoi faire : elle trouva vite quand elle voulut préparer à manger et ouvrit le frigo : vide ! Elle alla donc faire des courses au Lidl d'à côté, Drago ayant laissé un peu d'argent sur la table. Le caddie remplit du minimum pour tenir trois jours, elle regagna l'appartement, et prépara du poulet au curry, plat pas cher, facile à préparer et qu'elle pourrait facilement faire réchauffer au retour de Drago. En l'attendant, elle alluma en bruit de fond la télé et révisa un peu ses cours, prenant des notes, et se faisant des fiches de révision. Vers 20h30, elle entendit des pas sur le palier et la clé tourner dans la serrure. Drago entra et l'embrassa.

-J'ai préparé quelque chose à manger, j'espère que tu as faim.

\- Une faim de loup, c'est super ! dit Drago ôtant son blouson de cuir et retirant ses chaussures

\- Alors à table.

Ils mangèrent rapidement, Drago déclara que c'était délicieux et qu'il venait de trouver une raison supplémentaire de la garder. Ils commatèrent devant la télé puis à la fin du film, vers 10h30, ils se préparèrent pour aller se coucher. Ce fut avec plus d'appréhension que la veille que Hermione se glissa dans le lit. Il n'était pas trop tard, donc elle n'aurait pas l'excuse de la fatigue. A peine couchée, Drago ne lui laissa pas de répit, et passa aussitôt à l'attaque, se coulant contre elle, et l'enlaçant.

\- Euh, Drago … Je crois que c'est pas une bonne idée …

Drago se releva légèrement, s'appuyant sur un coude, la regardant d'un air moqueur :

\- Hermione, tu te rappelles, je t'ai dit une fois que t'avais des œillères, mais visiblement, t'es incapable de les ôter toi-même.

Hermione le regarda étonnée, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Donc c'est moi qui vais te les ôter…

Ce disant, il vint au-dessus d'elle et l'embrassa longuement, faisant entrer sa langue dans sa bouche en un long et profond baiser.

Hermione essaya de se dégager.

\- Shhhh! souffla-t-il doucement, faut me faire confiance. Tu me fais confiance, non ?

\- Non, Drago, je … je ne suis pas prête…

\- C'est un cap à franchir, laisse-moi juste faire, tu te laisses aller, c'est tout ce que tu dois faire, OK ?

\- Mais …

\- Laisse-moi faire, c'est tout ! dit-il doucement en la regardant dans les yeux.

Hermione ne répondit rien, comme si elle venait de prendre conscience que faire l'amour était une étape importante sur le chemin de sa libération.

Drago prit son temps, l'embrassa longuement avant de la déshabiller. Elle n'eut pas un mouvement de recul, ni même quand se fut lui qui se déshabilla et vint se coller contre elle. Elle ne dit rien non plus quand il lui caressa les seins et glissa sa main entre ses cuisses pour les écarter, mais quand il colla sa bouche entre ses deux seins, et la descendant le long de son ventre, chercha à atteindre son sexe, elle repoussa sa tête de ses mains. Jamais dans son imagination la plus osée, elle n'aurait pensé à ce genre de choses.

\- Non, Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais …

\- T'inquiètes pas, tu vas aimer, je te le garantis.

\- Non, c'est dégoutant ! C'est pas normal !

\- Mais non, c'est pas dégoutant et ça va te mener direct à l'orgasme, dit-il reprenant son chemin vers son bas-ventre.

\- A quoi ?! gémit Hermione, essayant à nouveau de le retenir.

\- Me dis pas que… t'as jamais eu d'orgasme à 19 ans ?! dit Drago s'interrompant brusquement et relevant la tête…

\- Je …

\- Tu t'es jamais caressée ? demanda doucement Drago, stupéfait.

\- Non, non, c'est … dégoutant !

\- Ah, arrête avec ce mot, je veux plus l'entendre ! Et laisse-toi faire maintenant… murmura-t-il doucement, mais avec fermeté. Il sentait avec raison, que s'il n'agissait pas avec elle avec un minimum d'autorité, ils n'arriveraient à aucun progrès.

Il écarta ses jambes, et vint placer sa tête entre ses cuisses, puis doucement du bout de la langue, commença un cunnilingus.

Hermione se raidit d'abord, n'osant plus protester, elle se contenta de gémir, cuisses contractées et raides. Drago poussa son exploration, léchant son sexe dans tous les endroits possibles, comme pour marquer son territoire, puis vint se concentrer sur le clitoris. Hermione, envahie de sensations nouvelles, sentit une chaleur monter dans son ventre. Elle gémit de nouveau mais Drago sentit que ces gémissements devenaient des gémissements de plaisir.

Le plaisir fur soudain trop fort, et Hermione paniqua :

\- Drago, je … Drago !

Drago remonta sa tête auprès de celle de Hermione, s'appuyant contre elle.

\- N'aies pas peur, laisse-toi aller… Il glissa sa main sur sa fente, et ses doigts trouvant le clitoris le caressèrent, remplaçant sa langue.

Hermione atteignit l'orgasme, ses gémissements transformés en petits cris étouffés sous les baisers de Drago. Il l'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Elle fermait toujours les yeux, essoufflée.

\- Eh ben, t'es bien trempée, en bas ! Ça va nous faciliter la suite des opérations, sourit-il à Hermione qui ouvrait les yeux, interrogative, alors qu'il se levait pour sortir un préservatif d'un tiroir.

\- Drago, euh, est-ce que …

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Je … je vais avoir mal ? demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

\- Dans l'état où tu es, je ne pense pas, détends-toi.

Il revint sur le lit, et se plaça entre ses cuisses : comme dans un rêve, elle sentit le sexe durci de Drago se frayer un chemin et buter à l'entrée de son sexe. Sa main droite vint le guider pour trouve le passage. Elle sentit quelque chose de gros forcer l'entrée étroite. Drago ayant une certaine expérience, il poussait régulièrement et sans à-coups. Hermione sentait le poids de Drago sur elle puis soudain une douleur vive et quelque chose céder en elle.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il prévenant.

\- Oui…

\- Je peux continuer ?

Hermione hocha la tête affirmativement.

Doucement, Drago commença à aller et venir en elle. Hermione sentit la même chaleur que précédemment l'envahir. Drago l'embrassait passionnément dans le cou, sur les joues et la bouche, allant même jusqu'à mordiller une oreille. Puis elle sentit son souffle s'accélérer, de même que la vitesse de ses mouvements.

\- Hermione, je t'aime, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Il était rouge et ses yeux étaient brillants alors qu'il la regardait.

Hermione le sentit alors se tendre et une sensation bizarre dans son sexe lui fit comprendre qu'il atteignait lui aussi le plaisir.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, Hermione se sentit différente, quelque chose avait changé… Elle regarda Drago qui dormait le bras posé sur sa taille nue. "Je l'aime !" songea-t-elle calmement. Bizarrement, malgré tous ses défauts, c'est ce qui rendait Drago humain et attachant, il était loin d'être parfait, mais elle sentait qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, quoi qu'il arrive. Leur vie commune ne faisait que commencer…

_**FIN n° 3**_


	18. fin alt 4 part 1 : Ron

_**Voici la dernière fin alternative, celle que beaucoup d'entre vous attendent, celle avec Ron évidemment ! Il y aura davantage de chapitre, en voici le premier, bonne lecture.**_

_**xxx**_

**Chapitre 18 : vacances en Provence**

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, cette journée avait rapprochée Hermione des garçons au lieu de l'en éloigner, à tel point que Harry les invita tous un jour à passer une semaine au mois d'août dans la maison de campagne de ses parents en Provence.

\- Ce sera super sympa, vous verrez ! C'est une grande maison et on a une grande piscine. Mes parents seront partis en Martinique et ils m'ont proposé d'en profiter.

\- Sympa tes parents, pour moi c'est oui, dit Drago sans hésiter. J'ai justement trois semaines de congés en août.

\- Pour moi aussi, c'est OK.

\- Oui, moi aussi.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Hermione :

\- Et toi Hermione, t'en dis quoi ?

\- Je ne crois pas que mes parents seront d'accord, et puis au mois d'août, nous partons tous à la Baule, c'est coutume…

\- Bah, t'as qu'à prétexter que tu es invitée par une copine.

\- Ca ne sera pas faux, ma copine sera là aussi, dit Harry.

\- Ah bon ? Ginny vient ? demanda Ron. Ca fait pas longtemps que vous êtes ensemble pourtant ?

\- Ca fera trois mois demain !

\- Je peux inviter une copine aussi ? coupa Drago.

\- Pas de problème !

\- Bon alors, c'est réglé, Hermione tu viens aussi, si tes parents appellent, je ferai croire que je suis le père de la copine, avec ma voix grave, dit Harry, exagérant l'intonation.

Hermione rit :

\- Bon d'accord. Je vais essayer de leur faire gober ça !

Le mois d'août arriva très vite car la fin de l'année universitaire était déjà là.

Hermione avait validé sa première année, deuxième de sa promo : elle pouvait bien se permettre une semaine de repos.

Elle prépara donc ses valises avec l'accord de sa mère qui ne fit pas trop de difficultés, à l'étonnement de Hermione et lui demanda en contrepartie de l'appeler tous les jours pour avoir de ses nouvelles.

Le jour J arriva. Hermione rejoint les autres devant chez Harry à 6h car ils avaient une longue route : il était décidé qu'on prendrait 2 voitures, celle d'Harry et celle de Ron.

\- Ginny n'est pas là ? demanda Ron.

\- Non, elle a eu un petit boulot y a une semaine, elle a besoin d'argent pour financer ses études.

\- Pas trop déçu ?

\- Un peu, ça sera pour une autre fois.

\- Bon y a plus qu'à attendre Neville et Drago.

\- Tiens, voilà Neville justement. T'as pas l'air réveillé, Neville !

\- Ben, ça fait tôt pour moi, 6h...

\- Bon évidemment, on attend Drago …

En attendant, ils commencèrent à charger les valises dans les coffres.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, alors que Ron s'apprêtait à l'appeler, Drago arriva avec son amie, une grande brune plantureuse, qu'il présenta :

\- Voici Pansy.

Les garçons et Hermione saluèrent poliment.

\- Bon vite, il faut se mettre en route si on veut éviter les bouchons à la sortie de Paris, décida Harry toujours pratique.

Ils se mirent donc en route. Drago monta avec Pansy dans la voiture de Ron et Hermione monta avec Neville dans la voiture d'Harry car elle était plus confortable et surtout il y avait la clim.

Le trajet fut long, mais sympathique, Harry avait mis de la musique et ils se racontèrent des blagues.

Enfin arrivés en fin d'après-midi, Harry leur fit visiter la maison, une splendide propriété provençale en pierre, avec une magnifique piscine en pierre, de nombreuses chambres et un superbe jardin, entretenu régulièrement par un employé.

Il attribua une chambre à chacun et ils s'installèrent. Hermione avait une chambre donnant sur l'arrière de la maison, fraîche et agréable, avec une petite salle de bains et des toilettes rien que pour elle et un grand lit déjà fait, probablement la chambre des parents d'Harry. Elle se sentit à l'aise tout de suite et déballa ses affaires, sortant lait solaire, casquette, bermuda et débardeur, puis sortit dans le jardin.

Harry vint la rejoindre le premier, en short et débardeur :

\- C'est sympa, non ?

\- C'est superbe, approuva Hermione enthousiaste.

\- Bon en attendant les autres, je vais préparer des boissons, tu viens m'aider.

Quand les autres les rejoignirent sous les arbres, la table était prête : bière, coca, limonade et citronnade.

Tout le monde but avec délectation car la chaleur et le voyage les avait assoiffés.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais comme il n'est que 6h, moi j'ai bien envie d'essayer la piscine, qu'en dis-tu, chérie, dit Drago se tournant vers Pansy.

\- Oh, oui, ça serait génial ! minauda Pansy.

\- Bon on vous laisse, on va enfiler nos maillots de bain.

\- "Oh, oui, ça serait génial !" imita Neville lorsqu'ils se furent éloignés.

Ron et Harry sourirent.

\- Tu connais le genre de filles de Drago, Neville, tu devrais avoir l'habitude, reprocha Ron gentiment.

\- Mais bon, ils ont raison, pourquoi vous n'iriez pas profiter de la piscine ? ajouta Harry.

\- Et toi ? demanda Hermione.

\- Je vais préparer le repas, il faut qu'on mange ce soir.

\- Je vais t'aider, déclara Hermione, se levant et commençant à débarrasser.

\- Pas la peine, vas-y, je vais me débrouiller, ça ira vite, et je vous rejoindrai après.

\- Non, c'est bon.

\- Bon ben nous on y va, dit Neville, ça me fera du bien.

Hermione aida Harry à débarrasser et à faire une salade composée et une assiette de charcuterie et des parts de melon.

\- Au dessert ce sera de la glace, tu vois ça va vite, on a le temps de rejoindre les autres.

\- Je vais mettre la table, il est presque 19h.

\- Ca presse pas, on peut manger vers 20h, 20h30, non ? Tu as si faim que ça ?

\- Non, reconnut Hermione, piquant du nez.

\- Allez, je vais enfiler mon maillot de bain, on se rejoint à la piscine ?

Hermione alla dans sa chambre, mais n'enfila pas de maillot : en réalité, elle n'en avait pas emmené : elle en avait bien un, mais cela lui était sorti de la tête, et finalement, c'était mieux, elle n'aurait pas aimé se retrouver ainsi devant les garçons, elle se serait sentie trop gênée.

Elle rejoignit donc les autres à la piscine après s'être simplement passé un coup d'eau fraîche sur le visage. Harry était déjà arrivé et s'apprêtait à descendre dans l'eau. Neville et Ron faisait une partie de ballon dans l'eau, et Drago et Pansy étaient collés l'un contre l'autre adossés au bord de la piscine.

\- Ben, tu viens pas te baigner ? demanda Harry.

\- Je … j'ai oublié mon maillot.

\- Oh, c'est pas trop grave demain, on ira à la bourgade qui est à quelques kilomètres, tu pourras t'en acheter un.

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre, dépitée : elle n'avait plus d'excuse. Elle s'installa sur un des transats qui bordaient la piscine et se reposa en regardant les autres nager.

La soirée se passa dans la détente, Neville s'amusant à ridiculiser Pansy qui était aussi peu intelligente qu'elle était belle, et Drago lui jetant des regards noirs, jusqu'à ce que Ron intervienne :

\- Arrête de la taquiner !

Ils veillèrent jusqu'à 23h, quand Hermione déclara être fatiguée et aller se coucher. Neville la suivit, c'était une marmotte.

Elle se coucha dans le grand lit frais qui sentait la lavande après avoir pris une bonne douche.

Elle entendit le chant des cigales la bercer, puis en quelques minutes, s'endormit jusqu'au lendemain malgré la chaleur.


	19. fin alt 4 part 2 : Ron

_**Ah, la scène du maillot de bain ! J'ai adoré l'écrire ! Bonne lecture !**_

**xxx**

**Chapitre 19 : Le maillot de bain**

Réveillée à huit heures, Hermione fit un brin de toilette, s'habilla et descendit : personne n'était debout, aussi elle se débrouilla pour préparer la table du petit déjeuner, si bien que quand Ron la rejoignit le premier, tout était prêt.

\- Tu es matinale, tu as bien dormi ?

\- Comme une souche, approuva Hermione.

\- Pareil, ce que mon lit était confortable !

Harry les rejoignit quelques instants après :

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Super, répondirent-ils en même temps.

\- Bon, je vois que le petit déj' est prêt alors on va manger.

\- On n'attend pas les autres ? demanda Hermione.

\- Neville est une vraie marmotte, dit Harry en servant le café, il va dormir jusqu'à onze heures voir midi, et Drago est probablement occupé avec Pansy, vu les bruits que j'ai entendu en passant devant sa chambre…

Hermione rougit.

\- Bon, on les laisse, et on va aller faire quelques courses, et puis Hermione, tu dois t'acheter un maillot de bain.

\- C'est pas urgent…

\- Ben si quand même, c'est plus sympa que de nous regarder nager. Ron, tu nous accompagnes ?

\- Ben oui, pourquoi pas. Je verrai un peu les lieux aux alentours.

Hermione n'eut pas le choix et après déjeuner, ils montèrent dans la voiture d'Harry.

Arrivés en ville, Harry l'arrêta devant un magasin de vêtements :

\- Je te laisse là et on te reprend dans une heure, tu auras le temps de faire plusieurs boutiques. Quoi qu'à part celle-là, je suis pas sûr que les autres vendent des maillots de bain ! C'est un petit patelin ici.

\- D'accord, dit-elle descendant de voiture

\- Attends, je viens avec toi, déclara Ron descendant lui aussi.

\- OK, alors à tout à l'heure, je vous retrouve au même endroit dans une heure.

\- Ça te dérange pas Hermione ? demanda Ron se tournant vers elle alors que la voiture d'Harry s'éloignait.

\- C'est comme tu veux, déclara Hermione trop surprise pour dire autre chose, mais je doute que l'achat d'un maillot de bain soit très intéressant.

\- Bah, je te donnerai mon avis, tu gagneras du temps, et on pourra se balader dans les rues après ?

\- Si tu veux…

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique, la commerçante était occupée avec une autre cliente, ce qui leur permit de jeter tranquillement un coup d'œil aux maillots.

Hermione fronça les sourcils : que quelques maillots de bain une pièce échancrés et rembourrés à la poitrine, et pour le reste des 2 pièces qu'elle n'oserait jamais porter.

Elle allait faire signe à Ron qui regardait les maillots à quelques pas de s'en aller quand la vendeuse arriva à leur côté.

\- Puis je vous renseigner ?

\- Euh, c'est-à-dire …

\- C'est pour un maillot de bain ?

\- Oui, mais…

\- Vu votre taille et votre silhouette, un deux-pièces serait idéal, celui-ci …

\- Non, je préfèrerai un une-pièce.

\- C'est dommage, bon en une-pièce, ce modèle-ci serait approprié.

Et elle lui sortit un maillot de bain bleu turquoise avec de grandes fleurs roses, fort échancré, rembourré au niveau de la poitrine pour faire un décolleté plongeant.

\- On en a vendu énormément aux jeunes filles au début de l'été. Il met bien les formes en valeur et les couleurs sont gaies.

\- C'est un peu trop voyant à mon goût.

\- Bon, celui-ci est plus neutre, et la couleur noire affine la silhouette.

Le maillot qu'elle lui tendit était tout simple, sans décolleté, sans échancrures : Hermione fut soulagée d'avoir trouvé un modèle qui lui convenait.

\- Je prends le noir, en 38, s'il vous plaît.

\- C'est dommage Hermione, tu devrais essayer le turquoise, je suis sûr qu'il t'irait bien, intervint Ron qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là.

\- Je suis d'accord avec votre ami. C'est vous qui l'offrez à mademoiselle ?

\- Non…

\- Tout à fait, coupa Ron, couvrant la voix de Hermione.

\- Alors voici un 38, mademoiselle, vous pouvez l'essayer dans la cabine au fond à droite du magasin. Par ici.

\- Ron, non ! souffla Hermione essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il paye.

Mais elle se retrouva dans la cabine, à enfiler le maillot.

Se regardant dans le miroir, elle vit que la commerçante avait eu raison : le maillot lui allait à merveille, l'échancrure la grandissait et le décolleté valorisait sa poitrine plutôt menue.

\- Ça va, mademoiselle, pour la taille ? Montrez que je vois.

Hermione ouvrit timidement le rideau de la cabine, elle était déjà gênée que la dame la voie ainsi, mais quand elle vit Ron assit dans un fauteuil juste en face et attendant avec curiosité de la voir, elle sentit sa gêne se décupler.

Elle s'avança maladroitement.

\- Parfait, il vous va à merveille. Qu'en dites-vous monsieur ?

\- Tu es superbe, Hermione, approuva chaleureusement Ron.

\- Vous le prenez ?

\- Bien sûr qu'elle le prend !

Hermione retourna sans rien dire dans la cabine se rhabiller.

\- Comment réglez-vous Monsieur ?

\- Carte bancaire.

"Non, Ron !" voulut crier Hermione mais quand elle eut fini de se rhabiller, le plus vite qu'elle put, la dame tendait déjà le sac à Ron.

\- Au revoir, Messieurs-Dames.

\- Au revoir. Tiens cadeau, dit Ron en lui tendant le sac une fois qu'ils furent dehors.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû ! Je vais te rembourser.

\- Je t'interdis, ça me vexerait, c'est un cadeau.

\- Bon, merci beaucoup alors, dit Hermione embarrassée.

\- Ca me fait plaisir, et puis tu es super belle dedans, c'aurait été dommage de pas le prendre. Bon il nous reste plus d'une demi-heure, on se fait les autres magasins ?

Ils flânèrent donc le long de la rue principale, et firent vite le tour des quelques boutiques de touristes. Ils eurent même le temps de visiter l'église avant qu'il ne soit l'heure de retrouver Harry.

Ils rentrèrent et préparèrent le repas, puis tout le monde les rejoignit pour manger.

L'après-midi, Harry leur proposa une balade en forêt, il les emmena en voiture (sauf Drago et sa copine qui préférèrent rester à la piscine). Quand ils revinrent, ils étaient allongés sur des transats.

\- Alors, c'était sympa, hein ? leur demanda-t-il.

\- Ouaih !

\- Bon je me fais une tête dans la piscine moi, ça va me rafraichir, qui me suit ? demanda Harry

\- Moi ! déclara Neville.

\- Tu viens Hermione ? On se fait une partie de volley dans la piscine ? demanda Ron.

Acculée, Hermione fit un signe de tête affirmatif et monta se changer.

Quand elle revint, elle avait noué une grande serviette autour d'elle, et ne la retira qu'au moment de descendre dans l'eau, ce qui n'empêcha pas un commentaire cru de Drago qui la fit aussitôt rougir.

\- Fous lui la paix, Drago, y a pas à dire, t'es vraiment chiant, déclara Ron, ce qui étonna Hermione, d'habitude Ron n'était pas vulgaire : il devait vraiment être énervé.

Hermione fut surprise par la fraîcheur de l'eau mais s'habitua vite et finalement, elle ne regretta pas. Elle joua au volley avec les garçons. Ron et elle formèrent une équipe contre les 2 autres même si elle l'avait prévenu qu'elle était plutôt nulle en sport, et néanmoins, ils finirent par gagner de justesse, Ron étant très doué.

\- J'en peux plus, gémit Neville, je boirais bien un truc frais.

\- Pareil, déclara Ron essoufflé.

\- Je vais vous chercher des bières ? suggéra Harry.

\- Un jus de fruit pour moi, s'il te plait, demanda Hermione.

Ron lui tendit la main pour l'aider à sortir de l'eau. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche d'un torse nu d'homme : Ron entretenait son corps par de l'exercice physique régulier, à en juger par sa musculature assez développée. Hermione se sentit troublée.

\- Tu t'es bien débrouillée pour quelqu'un qui est nulle en sport ! la complimenta-t-il

\- Merci.

\- Tiens ton jus de fruit, tendit Harry qui revenait.

Le soir venu, le repas pris, ils discutèrent tous longtemps tout en jouant aux cartes, à la lueur des petites lampes à huile qu'Harry alluma, puis petit à petit ils montèrent se coucher.


	20. fin alt 4 part 3 : Ron

**Chapitre 20 : scène choquante et premier baiser**

Hermione se tournait et se retournait depuis plus d'une heure dans son lit : il avait fait beaucoup plus chaud ce jour-là et cela l'empêchait de s'endormir : elle se sentait moite et étouffait dans l'air confiné de la chambre c'est pourquoi elle décida donc de se relever et d'aller prendre un peu d' air frais dehors. Elle enfila un short et un débardeur et descendit les escaliers de la maison sans bruit, pour ne pas réveiller les autres...

Elle marchait tranquillement sur le sentier à la sortie de la maison, à la lueur de la lune presque pleine, reconnaissante de la fraicheur qui la soulageait, écoutant le chant des grillons, quand un bruit rythmique et régulier lui fit accélérer son cœur. Elle tendit l'oreille : un animal sauvage ?

Elle s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin, effrayée de tomber sur un sanglier ou un renard, bien qu'elle sache que ces animaux seraient surement plus effrayés qu'elle, quand elle aperçut derrière les fourrés l'origine du bruit : Pansy, à genoux, s'activait à prendre en bouche le sexe de Drago, debout et pantalon baissé, grognant et lui tenant une poignée de cheveux pour guider ses mouvements.

\- Oh, oui, vas-y, t'es bonne, suce-moi ! s'exclama-t-il alors que Hermione, le cœur battant la chamade par peur d'être vue en train de les observer, rebroussait chemin.

Elle s'enfuit en courant une fois qu'elle fut sûre qu'ils ne l'entendaient plus mais s'arrêta sur le bord du chemin, et prise de nausées violentes, vomit entre deux fourrés.

Elle tachait de reprendre son souffle, penchée en avant, quand une main se posa sur son dos. Elle poussa un cri et se retourna : c'était Ron.

\- Tu m'as fait peur ! reprocha-t-elle encore essoufflée et gênée d'être vue ainsi (décidemment c'était la deuxième fois !).

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention, excuse-moi. Mais toi, ça ne va pas ? Tu es malade ?

\- Non, je … C'est rien, ça va déjà mieux.

\- Tiens… Il lui tendit un kleenex.

\- Merci, elle s'essuya la bouche.

\- Tu veux qu'on marche un peu ? dit il lui montrant le chemin.

\- Non ! dit-elle violement.

Ron la regarda avec étonnement.

\- C'est juste que … là-bas, il y a Drago et sa copine … il ne faut pas les déranger…

\- Tu veux dire qu'ils font ça en pleine nature ? Pfff ! Plus rien ne m'étonne de Drago ! rit-il.

\- Ne ris pas, c'est dégoutant ! reprocha Hermione.

\- Bah, ils font l'amour, il n'y a rien de dégoûtant, mais c'est vrai qu'ils auraient pu rester dans leur chambre !

\- C'est obscène, c'est dégoûtant ! gémit Hermione alors que ses nausées la reprenaient. Elle vomit à nouveau sur le bord du chemin. Ron vint la soutenir alors qu'elle chancelait, lui écartant délicatement les cheveux du visage. Il l'aida à marcher vers la maison.

\- Mais enfin Hermione, qu'est-ce que t'as pu voir pour que ça te mette dans des états pareils ? demanda Ron après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Rien ! gémit Hermione.

\- Rien, alors que tu es choquée au point d'en être malade ! Tu veux en parler ? Ça ira mieux après.

Hermione resta silencieuse une minute, puis se décida :

\- Elle … elle le prenait dans sa bouche … et lui … On aurait dit qu'il la violait! C'était humiliant… Et sale…

\- Mais non, c'était pas sale … Pansy était d'accord, quand même !

\- Mais il la tenait par les cheveux …

\- Oui, mais c'est pas pour ça que … Elle lui faisait juste plaisir : c'est sûrement le genre de choses qui excite Drago…

\- Comment on peut trouver ça excitant, c'est dégoutant et dégradant ! Tu trouverais ça excitant, toi ? lança Hermione, puis elle s'arrêta net, honteuse de sa question.

\- Pas spécialement, mais j'avoue que tout homme apprécie que la femme qu'il aime lui fasse une petite gâterie de temps en temps, avoua-t-il en souriant. C'est quand même agréable.

\- Moi, je ne pourrai jamais faire ça, c'est horrible !

Ron rit :

\- Pourtant tu verras, quand tu seras avec l'homme que tu aimes, tu auras envie de lui faire plaisir : c'est normal et c'est humain.

Hermione se tut mais bizarrement les paroles et l'attitude de Ron avaient fait retomber la tension et l'anxiété et avaient désacralisé et normalisé ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle se sentait soulagée d'en avoir parlé.

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Oui mais je voudrais me rincer la bouche.

\- Tiens, y a le robinet du jardin, contre le mur, là-bas, désigna-t-il alors

\- Ca va mieux, dit-elle rejoignant Ron qui l'attendait.

\- Tu veux marcher un peu ?

\- Oui, je n'ai pas vraiment sommeil.

\- Moi non plus.

Ils se baladèrent dans le calme du jardin, suffisamment loin de la maison pour ne pas déranger les dormeurs par leurs chuchotements. Ils discutèrent longtemps, de tout et de rien quand Hermione étouffa un bâillement dans ses mains.

\- Tu veux dormir ?

\- Oui, je crois que je vais aller me coucher, dit-elle regardant sa montre qui indiquait une heure du matin.

\- Pareil pour moi, bonne nuit alors.

\- Ron ?

\- Mmmh ?

\- Merci !

\- De rien, dit-il souriant.

xxx

Les jours suivants se passèrent dans la détente et la bonne humeur : Hermione eut peur de ne plus oser regarder Drago en face sans rougir mais curieusement, il n'en fut rien. Harry leur fit visiter les environs : un château du moyen-âge, un musée, un spectacle de dressage d'aigles en plein air.

Et tous les soirs, après le diner, Ron et elle prirent l'habitude de faire une petite balade autour de la maison. Ils bavardaient doucement, dans la chaleur retombant du soir, parlant de musique, de leur famille, des films et des lectures qu'ils avaient aimés. Hermione apprit qu'il avait une sœur et cinq frères et qu'il avait les mêmes goûts qu'elle.

Le lendemain, c'était le dernier jour, ils devaient repartir le surlendemain à Paris de bonne heure, Drago reprenant son boulot, et Ron et Neville ayant également des petits boulots d'été qui les attendaient pour payer leurs études. Ils profitèrent tous de cette dernière journée pour se détendre : piscine, farniente, lecture, bronzage mais aussi pour faire leurs bagages et ranger la maison.

Le soir, Ron demanda à Hermione alors que les autres commençaient à monter se coucher :

\- Une dernière balade ?

\- Avec plaisir !

C'était vrai, Hermione appréciait ces promenades nocturnes avec Ron, elle appréciait sa gentillesse, sa simplicité …

\- Ca va me manquer, ces balades avec toi, quand on sera de retour à Paris! déclara-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai ? Ça me fait plaisir que tu me dises ça ! dit Ron en souriant. Mais tu sais, rien n'empêche qu'on se balade aussi ensemble à Paris, on pourrait aller visiter des musées, aller au ciné de temps en temps, si ça te dis ? sonda-t-il prudemment.

\- Oui, ça me dirait bien.

Il s'arrêta de marcher et Hermione étonnée leva les yeux vers lui.

Doucement, comme dans un rêve, elle vit le visage de Ron se rapprocher du sien et sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes.

Puis aussi naturellement que s'il s'était agi d'un autre geste, il lui prit la main dans la sienne, et l'entraîna pour qu'ils reprennent leur marche.

Quelques minutes passèrent, Hermione sentait la chaleur dégagée par la main de Ron, quand il rompit le silence.

\- Ca faisait longtemps que je rêvais de t'embrasser, avoua-t-il.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, mais je ne savais pas comment faire pour te séduire, heureusement que les circonstances nous ont permis de nous rapprocher ! On peut remercier Drago ! rit-il

Hermione rit aussi. Ils rentrèrent à la maison, tranquillement, leurs mains toujours jointes.

\- Bonne nuit Hermione, dit Ron, l'embrassant une dernière fois tendrement.

\- Bonne nuit, Ron.


	21. fin alt 4 part 4 : Ron

_**Suivons nos deux amoureux à leur retour à Paris : leur relation se poursuit …**_

**Chapitre 21 : retour à Paris**

Le lendemain, quand Hermione fut réveillée par son réveil à cinq heures (ils devaient partir vers six heures du matin pour faire la route au frais), elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Ron se comporta heureusement comme d'habitude devant les autres, ce dont elle lui fut reconnaissante car elle n'aurait pas aimé les remarques de Drago s'il avait appris qu'elle était en couple avec Ron. Ils déjeunèrent et chargèrent les bagages dans les voitures. Ce ne fut que lorsque Ron insista pour qu'ils échangent leurs places pour le retour prétextant que sinon ce seraient encore les mêmes qui profiteraient de la clim, que Hermione sut qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé.

Elle fit le voyage juste derrière Ron, Neville assis devant. De temps en temps un regard discret de Ron dans le rétroviseur assortit d'un petit sourire, lui confirma son sentiment. Mais il n'en laissa rien paraître dans ses paroles.

De retour au local après plusieurs heures de route, ils récupérèrent leurs voitures, et se dirent au revoir, se donnant rendez-vous pour la prochaine répète le premier mardi de septembre

\- Je te dépose chez toi ? demanda Ron naturellement.

\- Oui, s'il te plait.

\- C'était sympa, cette semaine.

\- Oui, très...

Maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, elle n'avait plus rien à lui dire et se sentait un peu gênée.

Il s'arrêta devant chez elle.

\- Voilà, je vais t'aider à descendre tes affaires.

Sortant de la voiture, il lui tendit sa valise.

\- J'avais pensé, lundi soir, si tu es libre, on peut se faire un ciné ?

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure :

\- C'est que … je dois rentrer chez mes parents…

\- Tu peux prétexter qu'on est resté un jour de plus, ou qu'on s'est arrêté dans une ville sympa pour le retour ?

Ron la regardait avec le regard auquel il était impossible de refuser quoi que ce soit :

\- Je... Bon d'accord.

\- Super, je passe te prendre vers 18h15 après mon boulot, alors ?

\- OK !

Le soir, Hermione appela ses parents : elle prétexta que les parents de son amie avaient décidé de passer une journée de plus mais qu'ils rentraient sans faute le surlendemain matin en roulant de nuit. Sa mère ne fit heureusement aucun problème. Elle eut donc tout l'après-midi pour choisir comment elle allait s'habiller et opta pour une robe blanche qu'elle avait achetée en soldes au début de l'été et qu'elle n'avait pas encore osé mettre. Elle se maquilla légèrement et attendit anxieuse l'heure du rendez-vous.

Elle se demandait comment se comporter avec Ron, elle ne savait pas si elle devait être comme avant ou différente … Que devait-elle faire ou dire ? Allait-il l'embrasser ?

La sonnette coupa court à ses réflexions.

\- Tu descends, je t'attends juste devant dans la voiture ?

\- Oui, j'arrive.

Elle attrapa son sac, ferma la porte à clé et le rejoint.

Sans autre préambule, il l'embrassa, se penchant vers elle.

\- Tu es superbe, ta robe te va bien !

\- Merci.

Hermione rougit au compliment.

\- On y va, je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir ce qu'ils passaient au ciné.

Ils se décidèrent pour un classique très neutre : Indiana Jones 4.

Se trouvant deux places dans la pénombre, ils s'installèrent, mais presque aussitôt, Ron se releva.

\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? A manger ?

\- Non, c'est gentil mais …

\- Allez je vais pas manger seul ! Tu préfères des pops corn ?

\- Bon alors un soda frais, un Schweppes ou quelque chose comme ça, demanda Hermione reconnaissante car elle avait très chaud.

\- Bonne idée tiens, je vais voir s'ils ont ça.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, juste à temps car les lampes s'éteignirent au moment où il s'assit.

Le film commença et Hermione se plongea dans l'histoire. La fin arriva très vite.

\- T'as trouvé ça comment ? demanda Ron alors que les lumières se rallumaient et que le générique de fin défilait.

\- Pas trop mal, mais ça vaut pas les trois autres.

\- Ouaih, ils tirent sur le filon …

Ils suivirent la foule vers la sortie.

\- Il est 20h45…Ça te dirait un petit restau ? Je connais une pizzeria pas loin où on mange très bien : on peut y aller à pied.

\- Si tu veux …

\- Bon alors c'est parti !

Ron lui conseilla la pizza au jambon de parme, et ils prirent tous deux la même chose, avec un verre de rosé et une coupe de glace en dessert.

Ils bavardaient tranquillement et Hermione ne se posait plus les questions qu'elle s'était posée tout à l'heure : elle se sentait bien, à l'aise avec Ron.

Au moment de payer, elle voulut partager l'addition mais le regard indigné de Ron l'empêcha de renouveler son essai.

\- Je te ramène ?

Dans la voiture de Ron :

\- Ça t'a plu ?

\- Oui, la soirée était très sympa.

\- Voilà, tu es arrivée, dit Ron en se garant. Bon alors, on se voit pas avant septembre ? soupira-t-il.

\- Oui, il faut que je rentre chez mes parents, je dois les rejoindre à La Baule.

\- J'ai ton numéro de portable, je pourrai t'appeler ?

\- Oui, mais … pas trop souvent ou mes parents vont se poser des questions.

\- Bon, et bien, bonnes vacances. Tu vas me manquer, ajouta-t-il plus bas en se penchant vers elle.

Cette fois, le baiser fut plus appuyé et plus long et Hermione sentit son cœur battre la chamade au contact des lèvres chaudes de Ron.

\- Bonne nuit, murmura Hermione et elle sortit de la voiture.

La fin du mois d'août fut interminable pour Hermione : comme elle l'avait demandé à Ron, il ne l'appela que deux fois, deux courts appels, ou ils ne s'échangèrent que quelques mots, Hermione étant vite dérangée par la proximité de ses sœurs ou de sa mère.

Enfin, septembre revint : la rentrée faite à la fac, le mardi soir, Hermione retrouva les autres au local. Neville avait profité des vacances pour pondre quatre nouvelles chansons qu'il voulut à tout prix soumettre aux autres et commencer à travailler le même soir. Ils finirent très tard.

Ron se proposa évidemment pour ramener Hermione et ce ne fut que dans la voiture qu'ils purent se retrouver un peu.

\- Tu m'as manquée ! J'ai pensé à toi tout le temps, dit Ron, la serrant dans ses bras. Elle sentit son doux parfum discret et se laissa aller.

\- Moi aussi, je pensais sans cesse à toi.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?!

\- Bon alors que dirais tu d'un concert ce samedi soir ? J'ai acheté les places !

\- Quel concert ?

\- Matthieu Chedid…

\- D'accord ! dit-elle simplement

La semaine passa avec son cortège de travail à faire, la deuxième année s'avérant naturellement plus dense que la première.

Comme prévu, Ron passa chercher Hermione et le concert eu lieu. Hermione fut très emballée et trouva ça super. Pendant l'entracte, il leur acheta des hot-dogs.

\- Tu veux aller boire quelque chose dans un café ? demanda-t-il dans la voiture alors que le concert était fini.

\- Non, merci, je suis fatiguée d'être restée debout si longtemps, je préférerais rentrer.

Hermione lut de la déception dans son regard…

\- Mais tu peux monter un peu, je t'offre un café si ça te dis …

\- OK ! Un sourire éclaira le visage de Ron.

\- Noir ou sucré, ton café ? dit-elle alors qu'elle préparait les tasses pendant que le café passait.

\- Sucré, s'il te plait, un sucre.

Elle amena le café sur la petite table devant le canapé.

Ils burent tranquillement.

\- La soirée t'a plu ?

\- Oui, c'était vraiment chouette, merci encore, Ron !

\- La prochaine fois, tu aimerais voir quel groupe ou quel chanteur ?

\- Tu vas rire : du classique !

\- C'est vrai, ben pourquoi pas ! Après tout c'est pas trop mon truc mais je ne demande qu'à apprendre. Tu m'instruiras, dit Ron en souriant.

Ce disant, l'air de rien, il avait passé son bras gauche autour de l'épaule de Hermione qui sursauta à son contact. Elle se crispa tandis qu'il l'attirait contre lui. Elle sentit qu'il déposait un baiser dans ses cheveux. Puis elle sentit comme dans un rêve la main droite de Ron saisir son menton et le relever, et ses lèvres s'unir aux siennes. Le baiser fut plus long et plus intense et Hermione sentit son cœur s'accélérer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la langue de Ron se frayer un passage entre ses propres lèvres. Trop surprise pour accepter ce premier baiser profond, elle se dégagea brusquement.

\- J'ai peut-être un peu brûlé les étapes, excuse-moi ! dit Ron aussitôt.

\- Non, c'est moi, je m'excuse, c'est juste que j'ai pas … l'habitude et… je …

Ron la trouva touchante et trop mignonne.

\- T'as pas à t'excuser, c'est moi, je te dis … je vais essayer de ne pas aller trop vite, je suppose que je suis ton premier petit copain ?

\- Oui, avoua Hermione.

\- Y a pas à avoir honte, tout le monde passe par une première fois, c'est normal. Et au contraire, c'est flatteur pour un mec de savoir qu'on est le premier ! Alors si y a quelque chose qui te gêne ou que t'aimes pas, ou que t'aimerais, il faut pas que t'aies peur de m'en parler, d'accord ?

\- D'accord !

\- Bon, alors, viens contre moi, on se fait un petit câlin.

Hermione fut rassurée et vint aussitôt se blottir dans ses bras.

C'est pourquoi dans les semaines qui suivirent, il multiplia les sorties avec elle: balades diverses, sorties aux musées, cinémas, concerts, restaurants, tout était prétexte pour qu'ils se voient. Il prenait soin de ne pas la brusquer, de simples baisers, lui tenir la main, se conduisant en vrai gentleman …


	22. fin alt 4 part 5 : Ron

_**Je préviens : Ron et Hermione passent (enfin ?) aux actes sérieux ! scènes explicites !**_

**Chapitre 22 : l'abandon**

On arrivait au mois de décembre, les vacances approchaient et Hermione informa Ron qu'elle ne pourrait pas passer Noël avec lui, famille oblige. Ron fut déçu mais proposa qu'ils le fêtent le dernier vendredi avant les vacances tous les deux :

\- Je ferai à manger, une spécialité au poisson et fruits de mer.

C'est ainsi que Hermione se retrouva chez Ron pour la première fois : un appartement propre, sobre et simple, à son image ; ils dégustèrent le plat de Ron devant un verre de bon vin blanc.

\- C'est extra ! Ron tu es un vrai cordon bleu !

\- Je suis content que ça te plaise, maintenant, voyons si mon cadeau de Noël va te plaire.

Et il lui tendit une petite boite que Hermione ouvrit fébrilement : une superbe paire de boucles d'oreilles en or avec des saphirs.

\- Oh merci, mais c'est trop Ron !

\- Rien n'est trop beau pour toi !

\- Mais, mon cadeau …

\- Oui, mon cadeau, mon cadeau ! réclama-t-il

Elle lui tendit un paquet carré dans lequel il trouva un livre et un cd.

\- Je ne savais pas trop ce qui te ferait plaisir … avoua-t-elle.

\- Tu veux me faire plaisir ? Alors embrasse-moi !

Hermione s'approcha timidement, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et lui fit un smack rapide sur les lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait l'initiative d'un baiser.

\- C'était un tout petit baiser, ça ! Moi, j'en veux un gros ! supplia Ron souriant.

Hermione s'approcha à nouveau et lui donna un baiser plus appuyé. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se reculer, elle sentit les bras de Ron se joindre autour de son dos et la retenir. Sa langue poussa doucement ses lèvres pour les entrouvrir et se glissa dans sa bouche. Hermione se contracta. Elle sentait sa langue frôler ses dents, puis s'enrouler autour de la sienne, glisser, leurs salives se mélangeant. Puis le baiser se termina.

\- Ça va ? demanda Ron prévenant.

\- Ou … Oui, je crois, dit Hermione reprenant ses esprits.

\- Essaye de te détendre, je t'ai sentie toute crispée dans mes bras, c'est pas de la torture tout de même ?

\- Non, mais …

\- Mais quoi ?

\- C'est … bizarre !

\- Pour moi c'était très agréable ! Viens !

Il prit sa main et entraîna Hermione vers le canapé.

\- Laisse-moi te mettre tes boucles d'oreilles.

Délicatement, il lui plaça les clous et constata de leur effet :

\- Tu es superbe, elles te vont bien !

\- Merci.

Ron ne put résister et de nouveau, l'embrassa : cette fois ci le baiser fut intense et dura longtemps. Hermione et Ron se retrouvèrent à bout de souffle.

\- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on arrête là, sinon, je vais plus pouvoir m'arrêter… murmura Ron. Hermione, je … je t'aime !

\- Oh, Ron ! Moi … moi aussi je t'aime ! Hermione s'étonna elle-même.

Après cette soirée, Hermione et Ron se rapprochèrent de plus en plus : à tel point que comme Ron ramenait tout le temps Hermione après les répètes, Drago mit les pieds dans le plat :

\- Eh, vous sortez ensemble ou quoi ?!

Leur rougissement à tous les 2 et leur absence de réponse focalisèrent l'attention :

\- C'est pas vrai ?! Vous sortez vraiment ensemble ! Ron, mon cochon, tu nous caches ça depuis combien de temps ?!

\- Bon, c'est vrai, depuis cet été … avoua Ron.

\- Et vous comptiez nous le dire quand ?! A votre mariage ?! s'offusqua Drago

\- Bah, moi je m'en doutais mais je n'osais rien dire, je vous ai aperçus il y a quelques mois, la main dans la main en ville ! ajouta Harry

Ils les félicitèrent, sauf Neville qui ne disait rien et restait renfrogné (un peu jaloux, le Neville …).

Petit à petit Ron gagnait la confiance de Hermione, il pouvait l'enlacer sans qu'elle sursaute ou rougisse, elle ne le repoussait plus quand il l'embrassait.

Un soir qu'ils regardaient un film à la télé chez Hermione en mangeant une pizza, il lui demanda l'air de rien :

\- Ça te dérange si je reste dormir chez toi ? J'ai la flemme de ressortir, il fait trop froid dehors.

\- Euh, c'est que … bon si tu veux.

\- Tu me prêteras ta brosse à dents ?

C'est ainsi que Hermione se retrouva à attendre pendant que Ron prenait une douche.

\- La place est libre, dit-il quand il ressortit, vêtu d'un simple boxer.

Elle prit une douche rapide, nerveuse sans savoir trop pourquoi. Quand elle ressortit, vêtue d'un pyjama, Ron avait déplié le clic-clac et fait le lit. Il était assis sur le bord du lit et regardait la télé.

\- Tu veux te coucher ?

\- Oui, j'ai cours à 8h demain matin, il faut que je me lève à 6h30, le temps de prendre le métro …

\- Laisse tomber, je t'emmènerai en voiture, j'ai cours qu'à 9h.

\- Si tu veux.

Ron éteignit la télé, et se glissa sous les draps.

\- Tu viens ?

\- Euh, oui …

Hermione se coucha de l'autre côté, sans s'approcher trop mais Ron était plus à l'aise qu'elle et venant au-dessus d'elle, il l'embrassa doucement.

Elle voulut lui dire d'arrêter, mais la douceur de Ron l'en empêcha, jamais il n'avait été si doux. Il déposa des baisers sur son visage, dans son cou, la faisant frémir et s'abandonner.

\- Ron …

\- Mmmh ?

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est très raisonnable…

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron se redressant sur un coude.

\- Si mes parents l'apprenaient …

\- Pourquoi l'apprendraient-ils ?

\- Je pense qu'ils seraient très très en colère … Tu comprends, je suis censée épouser l'homme qu'ils me présenteront et …

\- Et si j'allais leur demander ta main ? demanda Ron, ça résoudrait le problème ?

\- Tu ferais ça ? ! dit Hermione estomaquée. Mais de toute façon, ça ne changerait rien, ils ne voudront pas…

\- Et que feras-tu, tu leur obéiras, tu épouseras un homme que tu n'aimes pas ? Ou tu me garderas comme amant ?

\- Arrête, c'est pas drôle !

\- Je suis sérieux Hermione, que veux-tu de notre relation, qu'en attends-tu ? Si c'est juste pour passer le temps, en attendant un mariage arrangé, on arrête tout, tout de suite !

\- Non, je veux continuer avec toi mais … j'ai peur !

\- Alors arrête d'avoir peur et aies un peu plus confiance en moi, on ira voir tes parents ensemble, je leur parlerai, et s'ils ne veulent pas …

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t'enlèverai de force, dit Ron enlaçant Hermione et venant se coucher au-dessus.

Il l'embrassa ardemment, la couvrant de baisers sur le visage et dans le cou : il voulait la faire sienne. Puis il réussit à se contenir et à se calmer : c'était la première fois pour Hermione, il voulait que ce soit réussi. Il devait faire appel à toute son expérience. Il déboutonna lentement son haut de pyjama le faisant glisser de ses épaules, il découvrit sa poitrine et sentit aussitôt en réaction son propre sexe se durcir. Il posa ses mains sur ses seins et commença à les caresser. Lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent ses tétons, Hermione retint un gémissement. Penchant la tête, il les lécha doucement de sa langue, l'un après l'autre. Le visage de Hermione s'empourpra. Il glissa sa langue sur le ventre de Hermione, et passant ses doigts sous l'élastique du pyjama, il l'ôta. Remontant ensuite, il caressa ses genoux, ses cuisses, en prenant son temps, faisant frissonner Hermione. Quand il voulut retirer son slip, elle eut un mouvement de défense.

\- Tu veux qu'on arrête ? demanda-t-il prévenant.

Pas de réponse. Prenant son absence de réponse pour un non, il continua, et sa culotte se retrouva par terre. Effleurant son sexe de ses doigts, Ron se dit qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à se retenir une fois à l'intérieur, c'est pourquoi il devait satisfaire Hermione avant de la pénétrer.

Ecartant doucement ses cuisses, et venant s'allonger au côté de Hermione, il chercha de ses doigts son clitoris : l'effleurant doucement, il sentit Hermione se tendre et entendit sa respiration accélérer. Hermione essaya de le repousser mollement mais ce qu'il lui faisait était trop bon. Elle sentait tout son corps s'électriser et une chaleur l'envahir.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle commença à gémir rythmiquement sur le rythme des mouvements experts de Ron. La sentant se tendre sous ses mains et les gémissements devenant des petits cris retenus, il devina qu'elle avait joui.

Pendant qu'elle reprenait ses esprits, il se leva et alla chercher un préservatif dans la poche de son blouson (il en avait toujours quelques-uns sur lui en prévision depuis quelques semaines…) puis il se déshabilla, ouvrit le sachet du préservatif, et le déroula sur son sexe. Venant aux dessus d'elle, il s'apprêta à la pénétrer.

\- Ça va ? Tu me dis si tu as trop mal, je vais essayer d'aller doucement.

Mais trempée comme elle l'était, la première pénétration de Hermione se fit presque sans douleur, à peine un froncement de sourcil indiqua à Ron que c'était fait. Ne pouvant se contenir plus longtemps, il lui fit l'amour en essayant d'être le plus doux possible et en se retenant le plus qu'il put, mais en quelques minutes, le point de retour fut atteint, tant son excitation était grande.

\- Oh, Hermione, gémit-il alors que son orgasme éclatait.

Leurs corps moites de sueur, Hermione le serra contre elle, le retenant alors qu'il tentait de se relever. Il fut touché par ce geste.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

\- Moi aussi.

Alors qu'ils étaient étendus dans la pénombre, Ron déclara :

\- Ce week-end, je vais voir tes parents.

\- Quoi ? Ron !

\- Je n'en peux plus, je t'aime, tu m'aimes on n'a pas à se cacher de la sorte et ça ne nous mènera à rien. Je leur demande ta main, si tu es d'accord.

\- Je suis d'accord, mais … j'ai peur !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on est ensemble, je te promets que tout ira bien …


	23. fin alt 4 part 6 : Ron

**Chapitre 23 : une rencontre qui tourne mal**

Devant les grilles qui fermaient le domaine de ses parents, Hermione sentit son courage vaciller et une bouffée d'angoisse l'étreignit. Elle sentit alors une main chaude et rassurante se glisser autour de la sienne et instantanément, son angoisse s'évapora. Tout irait bien. Ron Weasley, l'homme qu'elle aimait était à ses côtés : elle n'était pas seule pour affronter cette épreuve. C'était en effet aujourd'hui dimanche qu'ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de présenter Ron à ses parents. Elle serra ses doigts autour de ceux de Ron, son courage désormais revenu, et ils franchirent ensemble les grilles d'un pas décidé.

A cette heure-ci, ses parents seraient certainement dans le salon en train de prendre le thé. Hermione conduisit Ron à travers le dédale des couloirs de la grande maison et lui jetant un dernier regard comme pour y puiser de la force, poussa la porte et ils entrèrent ensemble. Comme prévu, tout le monde était assis autour d'une tasse de thé, y compris ses deux sœurs cadettes. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux.

\- Père, mère, bonjour, lança Hermione après avoir pris son souffle, je viens vous présenter mon … fiancé.

A cette annonce brutale, les parents d'Hermione les voyant main dans la main, se levèrent brusquement et son père lança à ses deux sœurs :

\- Toutes les deux, sortez, j'ai deux mots à dire à votre sœur…

Le ton était si sec qu'elles obéirent rapidement sans discuter.

Ron n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se dirigea vers le père d'Hermione :

\- Ron Weasley, Monsieur …

et ce disant, il lui tendit la main pour le saluer.

Mais le père d'Hermione l'ignora, ne lui jetant même pas un regard, se tournant vers sa fille, les sourcils froncés et le regard sévère…

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, Hermione, vous avez perdu la raison ?

\- Père, je …

\- Oser ramener cet inconnu chez nous, ainsi … Jeune homme, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et je ne veux même pas le savoir… Je n'ose imaginer ce que vous avez bien pu dire à ma fille pour l'embobiner ainsi… Fiancé ?! C'est hors de question ! Je suppose que c'est l'argent qui vous intéresse? Vous saviez qu'elle appartenait à une famille aisée, vous avez dû bien mener votre enquête …

\- Père, non, pas du tout …essaya de l'interrompre Hermione paniquée de la réaction encore plus vive que ce qu'elle espérait.

Quant à Ron, il était estomaqué et ne savait que dire … Il ne pensait pas que la rencontre se passerait mal à ce point, malgré les avertissements d'Hermione et que son père poserait de tels problèmes… Hermione avait eu raison d'être angoissée, elle n'avait pas exagéré, mais il se battrait pour elle, il lui avait promis … Et pour rien au monde il ne voulait l'abandonner…

\- Monsieur, sachez que je me moque bien de l'argent de votre fille, vous pouvez bien la déshériter complétement, je l'épouserai de toute façon … Je l'épouserai parce que je l'aime… Votre fille est une personne formidable, gentille, intelligente, attachante, talentueuse, généreuse… je n'imagine pas vivre sans elle. Nous venions juste chercher votre consentement…. Maintenant, avec ou sans lui, je compte de toute façon me marier avec elle, dès que j'aurai terminé mon année d'études et trouvé du travail.

\- Jeune homme, vous n'aurez pas mon consentement, c'est hors de question, tout ceci est ridicule… Hermione est promise à mieux que vous, elle ne va pas gâcher sa vie pour une amourette d'adolescente !

\- Hermione n'est pas une adolescente, c'est une femme, celle que j'aime et c'est aussi la talentueuse chanteuse de notre groupe !

\- Ron ! gémit Hermione, lui jetant un regard plein de reproches d'en avoir trop dit.

\- Un groupe, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?! questionna le père

\- Hermione, ma chérie, vous avez repris le chant ? ajouta la mère.

\- Nous nous produisons dans des salles régulièrement avec notre groupe, madame, ajouta Ron se tournant vers sa mère qui avait l'air plus prête à l'écouter. Si le cœur vous en dit, vous pouvez venir nous voir le weekend prochain, nous jouons dans une boite de Paris, le "speed". En attendant, puisque vous refusez à Hermione votre consentement, déclara Ron se tournant vers son père, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire... Viens Hermione !

Ron lui tendit la main : Hermione le regarda, puis tourna la tête vers ses parents et sans plus d'une seconde d'hésitation, saisit la main de Ron et ils quittèrent la maison de ses parents sans un regard en arrière…


	24. fin alt 4 part 7 : Ron

_**Encore 2 chapitres après celui-ci et la dernière fin alternative sera enfin terminée …**_

**Chapitre 24 : espoir**

Une salle bondée de monde, au milieu de la chaleur étouffante des projecteurs braqués sur eux : Hermione sentait sa peau devenir de plus en plus moite sous son fond de teint… Décidemment, le bouche à oreille avait du succès et leur groupe avait désormais son petit cortège de fidèles qui les suivaient à presque chaque concert, quelques filles, séduites par les garçons, qui la regardaient d'un air envieux, jalousant sa place, mais surtout des gens de tous âges, séduits par leur musique. Ce soir, l'ambiance était survoltée et Hermione, grisée par cette atmosphère, se donna plus que jamais à la musique, modulant sa voix et s'autorisant de nombreuses variantes sur les chansons… Les garçons, boostés par sa voix se surpassaient eux aussi et chaque fin de morceau s'accompagnait d'un tonnerre d'applaudissements…

Enfin, le concert se termina, et comme à chaque fois, ils se mêlaient au public, répondant gentiment aux questions et signant même quelques autographes en buvant un verre. Hermione aimait ça, ce contact avec le public, c'était un de ses moments favoris, ce moment d'intimité partagé, les mots échangés, la découverte de ceux qui l'écoutaient… Elle signait un autographe lorsque devant elle, elle vit estomaquée s'approcher … sa mère ! Celle-ci souriait :

\- Mère ?!

\- Hermione, ma chérie, vous étiez fantastique, vraiment ! Vous devez tenir ça de moi !

\- Comment ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Allons-nous assoir un moment à une table je vais vous expliquer …

C'est ainsi que Hermione se retrouva en compagnie de sa mère, sans avoir eu le temps de prévenir Ron qui était occupé à ranger le matériel avec les autres…Sa mère commanda deux cafés, et elle lui raconta tout : comment étant jeune elle avait pris des cours de chant classique, le succès grandissant dans des opéras divers, et la carrière qui aurait pu être internationale si elle n'avait été brutalement interrompue par le mariage arrangé entre ses parents et ceux du père d'Hermione…

\- Non pas que je n'aime pas votre père, ajouta-t-elle, j'ai appris à l'aimer, même si je n'avais pas le choix de toute façon, mais je regrette, oui, je regrette vraiment de ne pas avoir poursuivi mon rêve de chanteuse jusqu'au bout …

Sa mère était nostalgique, ses yeux embués de larmes : Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

\- J'ignorais tout cela, mère, je ne vous ai jamais entendu chanter !

Sa mère sourit pour toute réponse.

\- En tout cas, je peux dire que vous avez hérité de mon talent, vous étiez merveilleuse, vraiment !

\- Merci, mère …

Hermione hésita, puis se rapprochant de sa mère, elle la serra dans ses bras…

\- Hermione, je te cherchais partout ! reprocha Ron arrivant à la table sans voir sa mère.

\- Ron ?!

\- Bonsoir, salua sa mère.

\- Madame Granger ?! Euh … bonsoir ! Je peux vous demander ce que vous voulez ?

Madame Granger sourit et Ron retrouva dans son sourire celui d'Hermione :

\- Vous m'aviez dit que je pouvais venir écouter ma fille chanter, c'est chose faite, et je dois dire que c'est … stupéfiant ! Vraiment ! Je suppose que ma fille le doit à vous ! Elle est talentueuse sur scène, et votre groupe joue à merveille.

Elle sourit en se tournant vers Hermione.

\- Je vais tâcher de convaincre votre père, je refuse de ne pas assister à votre mariage et encore moins de ne pas choisir avec vous votre robe de mariée ! Et vos sœurs cadettes feront de parfaites demoiselles d'honneur, ne leur refusez pas ce plaisir !

\- Mère ! Oh, merci mère !

Et cette fois sans hésitation, Hermione sauta au cou de sa mère…Quant à Ron, il était tellement estomaqué qu'il en resta sans voix…

\- Ah oui, vos études passent avant tout bien sûr Hermione, mais j'ai quelques connaissances dans le milieu musical, elles pourraient sans aucun doute faire enregistrer un disque à votre groupe … si cela vous tente bien entendu, Ron ?

\- Si ça nous tente ?! Mais ce serait … formidable !

Le visage de Ron s'éclaira : tout s'arrangeait d'un seul coup comme par miracle. Et surtout, il pourrait sans opposition se marier avec la femme qu'il aimait ! C'était le principal, il n'avait jamais voulu séparer Hermione de sa famille... Il se tourna alors vers Hermione, lui tendit les mains, et l'ayant faite se lever, l'attira vers lui et l'enlaça tendrement…


	25. fin alt 4 part 8 : Ron

**Chapitre 25 : la famille weasley**

Suite à cette soirée, Hermione attendait… Elle attendait le coup de fil de sa mère, pour lui annoncer soit une bonne, soit une mauvaise nouvelle :

\- la bonne : elle avait réussi à convaincre son père et elle voulait fixer de suite la date du mariage

\- la mauvaise : elle n'avait pas réussi à faire changer son père d'avis et elle devrait un jour se marier sans son consentement et sans la présence de sa famille…

Elle se rongeait les sangs, arpentant son appartement le soir en guettant fébrilement la sonnerie du téléphone… Même aux répètes elle était distraite et se fit reprendre par Neville parce qu'elle ne chantait pas en rythme — la honte !

Heureusement, Ron savait lui remonter — temporairement — le moral, par sa bonne humeur et son optimisme.

\- Tiens, pour te changer les idées, ce week-end, je t'invite chez moi …lui annonça-t-il un soir

\- Chez toi ? Ron, ton appart est plus petit que le mien, en plus tu n'as qu'un lit une place, on sera aussi bien chez moi !

\- Non, je veux dire, chez mes parents ! Il faut bien que je leur présente enfin ma future femme un jour ou l'autre!

\- Tu veux me présenter à tes parents ?!

Hermione s'angoissa d'avance, la rencontre avec son propre père n'avait pas été une réussite…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Mione, mes parents sont très sympas, je te promets qu'ils t'accueilleront comme leur propre fille, ils seront même ravis de me voir enfin casé ! rit-il. Je crois même que ma mère désespérait!

C'est ainsi que Ron conduisit Hermione le samedi matin suivant chez ses parents : ils habitaient dans la banlieue de Paris. Hermione savait que la famille de Ron n'était pas très riche mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle vit en arrivant. Ron la conduisait tout droit dans une cité où les HLM gris aux nombreux étages surgissaient à tous les coins de rue, semblant boucher le ciel tellement ils étaient nombreux, et où les paraboles blanches s'y accrochaient comme des fleurs poussant aux branches d'arbres formant une forêt moderne …

Il gara la voiture sur le parking en bas d'un des immeubles qui se ressemblaient tous et ils grimpèrent à pied les cinq étages qui conduisaient à la porte de la famille Weasley. On entendait les chiens aboyer à travers les portes, les odeurs de renfermé, de cigarette, de poubelle flottaient dans l'air, les télés braillaient à travers les portes, ainsi que des cris. Hermione, déjà nerveuse, se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise, presque effrayée : elle ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place ici…

Ron frappa à la porte et on vint ouvrir : Hermione sentit son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine…

Une tête rousse passa dans l'entrebâillement et s'éclaira d'un sourire amical à la vue des arrivants :

\- Ron ! Mon petit ! c'est toi ? La mère de Ron serra chaleureusement son fils dans ses bras

" Mince, il n'avait pas prévenu ses parents !"

\- Arthur, mon chéri, c'est ton fils qui est là ! Entrez, entrez !

La mère de Ron s'écarta pour les laisser passer et là, les craintes d'Hermione se dissipèrent instantanément : il régnait dans l'appartement une ambiance tellement chaleureuse qu'on ne pouvait que se sentir en confiance.

L'ameublement, certes bon marché était cependant choisi avec goût et bien agencé, une odeur de cuisine agréable flottait dans l'air, une musique douce diffusait, le carillon d'une horloge tinta doucement …

\- M'man, je te présente Hermione. Hermione, voici ma mère.

\- Enchanté Madame, salua poliment Hermione.

\- Oh, voyons, pas de chichis entre nous, tu peux m'appeler Molly, Hermione ! Bienvenue chez nous en tout cas! C'est la première fois que Ron nous amène une fille ici ! Je suis ravie ! sourit-elle chaleureusement.

\- Bonjour, salua une voix masculine.

\- Hermione, voici mon père.

\- Arthur Weasley, enchanté, Hermione

Arthur était aussi grand que la mère de Ron était petite, mais tous les 2 avaient des visages ronds et sympathiques et des cheveux roux ardents, comme ceux de leur fils.

\- M'man, on s'invite ici pour le weekend, tu veux bien ?

\- Quelle question, bien sûr que je veux bien ! Mais il faudra s'arranger pour les lits, nous serons presque au complet ce soir, ta sœur rentre, Fred et George aussi et Bill est de passage également. Seuls Charlie et Percy sont retenus.

\- Fred et George pourraient prendre les lits de Charly et Percy ?

\- Oui, on peut faire comme ça, enfin on s'arrangera bien !

Molly se tourna vers Hermione :

\- Ce midi c'est pot- au-feu, ça vous va ?

\- Parfait, répondit Hermione, songeant qu'elle n'avait encore jamais gouté de pot-au-feu.

Elle trouva cela délicieux : non seulement la mère de Ron cuisinait divinement, mais encore le repas de midi se passa dans les rires et la bonne humeur, le père de Ron ayant des tas d'histoires et d'anecdotes drôles et inépuisables à raconter. Ensuite Ron lui fit visiter sa chambre, qu'il partageait jusque-là avec ses deux frères :

\- Fred et George sont jumeaux, ne te laisse pas avoir, ils adorent se faire confondre ! Ils suivent des études de chimie. Ginny suit des études de journalisme. Et Bill travaille déjà, il est banquier. Tu les verras ce soir.

Néanmoins, pour Hermione la surprise allait être de taille : en effet, lorsque Ginny franchit le pas de la porte en fin d'après-midi, elle n'était pas seule mais accompagnée de … Harry.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je t'avais pas dit, Harry sort avec ma sœur ? Je croyais te l'avoir dit, désolé ! Néanmoins, je ne savais pas qu'on te verrait ici ce soir, ajouta Ron se tournant vers lui. Enfin, plus on est de fous …

\- Et votre groupe de musique, c'en est où ? demanda la mère de Ron

\- Ca marche plutôt bien, assura Harry, qui semblait être habitué et à son aise dans la maison, vous pourrez venir au prochain concert, si vous voulez.

\- Mais avec joie, je viendrai encourager mon Ronnie !

\- M'man, je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça, rougit Ron jusqu'aux oreilles, c'était bon quand j'avais 5 ans, ce surnom ! grommela-t-il vexé.

\- Ronnie ! pfff ! Je vais t'appeler comme ça maintenant ! rit Harry

\- T'as pas intérêt !

Ron et Harry se chipotaient gentiment, tandis qu'Hermione observait Ginny : une longue chevelure aussi rousse que son frère, constellée de taches de son, de grands yeux verts et intelligents, qui montraient que Ginny, habituée à six frères ainés, ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds et avait de l'assurance à revendre : elle sentit qu'elles allaient bien s'entendre et ne se trompa pas.

Elles papotaient tranquillement comme deux vieilles amies, se trouvant plein de points communs, lorsque Fred et George arrivèrent : ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, roux également, ils étaient plus minces que Ron, mais elle retrouvait le même sourire que le sien. Bill les rejoint en dernier, et même s'il était plus sérieux que ses frères, il n'en était pas moins fort sympathique et cultivé.

L'ambiance devint franchement animée, et la soirée après un bon repas se termina fort tard, après de multiples jeux de cartes en tout genre qu'Hermione découvrait avec amusement. Alors que Fred et Georges entreprenaient de montrer des tours de magie à Hermione, celle-ci bailla de fatigue et Ron lui proposa d'aller se coucher. Elle accepta avec joie. Personne ne fit heureusement de commentaires au fait qu'Hermione et Ron dormaient dans la même chambre, tout comme personne ne remarqua que Ginny s'éclipsait discrètement avec Harry.

\- Tu prends mon lit, je vais prendre celui de Fred, proposa Ron.

\- Si ça ne te fait rien, je préférerais prendre le lit de Georges, répliqua Hermione en désignant le lit du haut, je n'ai jamais dormi dans un lit superposé, je tiens à essayer une fois dans ma vie ! sourit-elle.

\- Très bien, comme ça, je serai en dessous et je pourrai fantasmer en imaginant les courbes sexy de ton corps au travers du matelas, déclara-t-il en faisant une moue de petit garçon déçu.

\- Pauvre Ronnie ! - il grimaça de plus belle à ce nom — ne t'inquiète pas, lui souffla Hermione à l'oreille, on se rattrapera à notre retour à Paris !

\- Si tu te rattrapes suffisamment bien, tu pourras m'appeler Ronnie autant de fois que tu voudras ! sourit-il.


	26. fin alt 4 part 9 : Ron

_**Voici enfin la fin de la dernière fin alternative : alors ? Quelle fin avez-vous préférée ? Vous pouvez voter si vous le souhaitez (pour Harry, tapez 1, pour Neville tapez 2, pour Drago…)**_

_**Pour ma part, j'ai un faible pour celle de Ron évidemment !**_

_**Merci à tous les reviewers fidèles qui m'ont suivi jusqu'au bout de cette fic, et à très bientôt pour une nouvelle fic mise en ligne …**_

**Chapitre 26 : tout est bien qui finit bien**

Hermione n'en revenait toujours pas : elle venait de finir de chanter un des titres du groupe pour la première fois devant des caméras de télévision et les applaudissements envahissaient la salle : le public était conquis… Derrière elle, les quatre garçons virent la rejoindre pour saluer avant de quitter la scène avec elle, à moitié émus, à moitié surexcités par la joie…

Comme promis, sa mère avait fait jouer ses contacts et ils avaient passé plusieurs semaines de leurs dernières grandes vacances à enregistrer leur premier CD, après plusieurs discussions houleuses sur les titres qu'ils devaient choisir pour mettre sur l'album parmi les trop nombreux que le groupe avait écrits et chantés. Ensuite, leur agence avait fait un bon boulot de pub et leur premier titre avait repassé en boucle sur les radios nationales depuis le mois de septembre, avant qu'une télé ne leur propose un premier plateau en direct en octobre. Hermione s'était longtemps rongé les sangs par crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur, ou de rater sa prestation, mais les garçons l'avaient rassurée : d'abord, ce ne serait pas différent des concerts habituels, ensuite et surtout, elle n'était pas seule, ils seraient ensemble comme toujours ! S'ils devaient se planter, ce serait tous les cinq !

Mais tout s'était passé comme d'habitude : Hermione avait fasciné le public par la puissance et la maitrise de sa voix, et les garçons avaient assuré… Ils se congratulaient mutuellement dans les coulisses, Ron embrassant amoureusement Hermione, quand un toussotement attira leur attention à la porte de leur loge : le père d'Hermione…

\- Père ?

\- Bonjour Hermione…

Son père semblait à moitié gêné et à moitié sérieux et ne savait pas par où commencer…

\- On va vous laisser, annonça Harry, venez les gars !

Les quatre garçons s'apprêtaient à sortir mais le père d'Hermione retint Ron au passage par la manche de sa chemise :

\- Vous pouvez rester, vous êtes concerné…

Ron et Hermione attendirent anxieusement qu'il commence :

\- Hermione, votre mère m'a longuement parlé et m'a convaincu de venir vous voir lors de cette prestation… Elle vous attend d'ailleurs dehors pour vous féliciter… Eh bien, je dois reconnaître que votre prestation était plutôt impressionnante, mais qu'en est-il de vos études ?

\- Père, je poursuis mes études, j'ai eu mention bien à mon examen en juin dernier, je continue le droit, ça me passionne, le chant, c'est une passion, je ne veux pas en faire mon métier, mais je pense être assez forte pour concilier les deux.

\- Soit, quand à vos fiançailles …

Hermione attendit, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, anxieuse.

\- Eh bien, vous semblez heureuse et épanouie avec ce garçon, et je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'accepter cette relation mais je vous préviens, jeune homme …

Le père se tourna vers Ron :

\- Si jamais vous deviez faire souffrir, c'est à moi que vous aurez affaire… Je vous donne donc mon consentement…

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent et se sourirent : ils avaient réussi !

\- Mais j'ai cependant une condition…

\- Laquelle, monsieur ? demanda Ron levant un sourcil interrogatif.

\- Des fiançailles officielles en présence de toute la famille : chez nous, on ne fait pas les choses à moitié…

\- Pas de souci, sourit Ron. Pour votre fille, j'aurai accepté n'importe quelle condition.

Le père d'Hermione sourit et lui tendit la main.

\- Bienvenue dans la famille Granger.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce mais se retourna au dernier moment :

\- Les autres garçons de votre groupe seront bien entendu invités à vos fiançailles : ils s'occuperont de la musique s'ils le souhaitent, ils sont très doués…

Hermione et Ron se retrouvèrent seuls dans la loge et aussitôt Hermione fondit en larmes de bonheur dans les bras de Ron :

\- Oh, Ron ! Je suis tellement heureuse qu'il n'y aurait pas de mot, ni même de chanson assez forte pour exprimer mon bonheur !

Et elle se serra contre son cœur.

\- Je t'aime, lui murmura tendrement Ron à l'oreille.

Et lui relevant la tête, il l'embrassa avec passion...

**Fin**


End file.
